The Countries and their Slave
by TheAmericanNinja
Summary: Indie Carter has just landed a job as the personal assistant to the countries of the world, but what can she expect as she grows closer to them? Wanna know what the assistant to countries does? Well read this to find out! w But no yaoi or yuri ;P Human names used, T just in case!
1. Let The Meeting Begin

**Hey guys! So this is my first story! The main character is an OC (who's based on me) so don't hate on her! **

**Something you should note, I will be using replacement words for Romano's language, considering I myself do not cuss; so as you read, you can probably imagine what he's really saying ;)**

**Well, I don't have too much to say, so I'll just shut it and let you read the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, TDI, or anything else that's possibly copyrighted in here. I only own the plot and my OC, Indie.**

* * *

_**1. Let the Meeting Begin**_

* * *

_The World Meeting Building. Washington D.C. The United States of America. 8:45 am._

I was walking down the hall to the World Meeting room, whistling the theme to "Total Drama Island" as I went. It was my first day being an assistant at one of these meetings, so I figured I would familiarize myself with the place.

It was ornately decorated, the hall. Flags from all the different countries hanging on it's broad walls, with skillfully painted pictures of their respective countries' personifications hanging beside them. The walls themselves were a deep maroon with gold accenting the borders. Typical colors, but it set a nice mood nonetheless.

I was just taking in the beautiful chandelier above my head, when I noticed I had made it to the end of the hall. Much to my dismay considering I was rather enjoying my alone time. Once I got over my disappointment, I saw that the doors to the main room were already opened, revealing the large oblong table and numerous chairs within.

Curious, I sang the last part of the song out loud to see if I got a reaction from any country possible lurking inside.

"I wanna' be, I wanna' be, I wanna' be famous. I wanna' be, I wanna' be, I wanna' be famous" I sang, just loud enough to hear.

I heard a sigh, and saw a country, who I believe to be Great Britain if memory served, step out of the room, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"It's 'I _want to_ be" said the nation, correcting my grammar. "Miss…?"

_I'm American; I can sing however I want._ I thought. But I figured I wouldn't leave the gent hanging and gave him my name. "I'm Indie. Indie Carter. I'm one of the new assistants here" I said shaking his hand. It was surprisingly soft and not calloused like I had expected it to be, considering he _is_ a country, but I suppose even they need skin care too.

"Ah. I didn't know that you were coming today." Britain continued the conversation, oblivious to the fact I was imagining what an advertisement for _Nation Skin Care_ would look like. "Nonetheless, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Carter. My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you may call me England." He said, kissing my hand ever so slightly.

I thought nothing of the gesture and gave him a kind smile back. That's a common thing to do in Europe, right? Just being a gentleman s'all.

I took a good look at the man standing in front of me. He wasn't that tall, but definitely taller than me. He had shaggy, almost punk, dirty blond hair that hung in his eyes and deep forest green eyes that, I noticed, were currently questioning. Almost…. judging. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here so early?" England asked, one absurdly bushy eyebrow raised. Yep. Definitely judging.

I almost gave him a serious answer too. But, why would I do that when it was a perfect opportunity to have some fun?

"Well you see, the past few weeks I've been having these weird visions where I go into outer-space and have some kinda' crazy conversation with an alien." I started. "And then the alien takes me back to it's planet and we sit and then _I_ turn into an alien and start going around doing alien-y things. So, considering I don't want that to happen, I've been trying to get in contact with some kind of alien and I figured this place is pretty tall, right?" This is fun. "So it should be perfect for setting up an antenna tall enough to send a signal all the way to mars! And then, I can, ya' know…"

After I let my bull-crap story trail off, I turned back to look at the country next to me. Needless to say, his face was a mix of total horror and disbelief at the spectacle he just witnessed. But before he could say anything, we were interrupted by another one of the countries, who decided to show up at the opportune moment.

"Dude! Did I just hear you say you're tryn'a say 'wazzup' to some aliens?!" exclaimed a voice from behind us. I turned around to see that it was none other than my home country, America. I didn't know much about him, but from the looks of it, we've got a conspiracy theorist on our hands. Well, this should be interesting. Figuring it would tick England off even more, I wasted no time in making the situation more awesome.

"You know it! Why, do you have a better way to do it then me?!" I asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Heck yes I do!" declared the nation. "As a matter of fact, I happen to know an alien myself! Dude's name is Tony. I could introduce you sometime if you w- GAH!" Exclaimed America all of a sudden. I looked to see that a certain Englishman had finally snapped out of his shocked state enough to hit the younger man upside the head with a book he got from god-knows where.(brothah got Iggy-chopped XD) I couldn't help but to notice that the spine of said book read "The Best of Shakespeare"

Hm. At least he has good taste.

"Don't be so rude to a lady. At least properly introduce yourself" said Britain. With some restraint might I add, considering he himself was still gathering his bearings after my fantasizing story.

America responded to this by casting a glare at his former caretaker before turning to me, still rubbing the spot he was struck "Er, sorry. My name's Alfred F. Jones. A.K.A. America! A.K.A. The Hero!" proclaimed the _Hero_ proudly. "It's nice to meet you, dude! What's your name?" he asked innocently. I could see Arthur cringing in pain at the lack of manners the American possessed. I, on the other hand, was relieved at the casualness in which he addressed me. Made me feel more at home.

"The name's Indie Carter. A.K.A. the new assistant. A.K.A. the ultimate errand-ninja." I replied. I swept long, dark brown hair back behind my shoulders before reaching out for a handshake. America took my hand gladly and shook it firmly. Dang. This dude is strong.

But now I had to think about the next thing that came out of my mouth. I didn't want to freak out England anymore, but I didn't want to offend America either. So, I figured I would break it to them calmly.

"Um, I kind of thought you should know, I'm not _really_ trying to get in touch with Martians or anything…" I said, dropping the topic awkwardly. Arthur brightened upon hearing this, glad that someone he'll be working with isn't entirely out-of-touch. Alfred's face, however, had dropped to levels of near depression. This made me feel bad of course, so I needed to fix it.

"Do you seriously have an alien friend, though?" I asked in his ear, using a voice low enough so that only he could hear me. I was honestly curious. I mean, there was the whole Roswell incident and all. Who knows, maybe he could be telling the truth?

I expected an answer like all his others, containing bad grammar and American slang. But this time, he merely winked at me and started for the conference room. I smirked and followed suit, Britain close behind me. We sat down and chatted for a little while. Mostly about trivial things: Video games, types of tea, world domination. You know. The usual.

After a good 15 minutes, other countries started arriving. The first I noticed to come in were the Axis. I was curious as to why they still kept the group name, but shrugged it off. They looked interesting enough, so I decided to head over and introduce myself.

The first I saw was a small Asian man, with a choppy, sort of fashionable bowl-cut kind of hairstyle. His eyes were a dull brown, and looked around the room seriously. Ah, that's right, this one's Japan. Makes sense, I heard he's very formal. Though I can't imagine how, given their media… Nonetheless, I walked over and calmly regarded the man.

"_Hajime mashite."_ I started in Japanese. "_Watashi wa Carter Indie desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." _I said with a bow. I was rather thankful that I took 2 years of Japanese now.

He seemed shocked to hear me speak his native tongue but, being impressed with my fluidity, began to introduce himself as well.

"_Hajime mashite, Carter-san. Watashi wa Honda Kiku desu. Shikashi, watashi ni denwa shite kudasai Nihon." _ Said the nation, giving a respectful bow back. He then (thankfully) started speaking in English. "I hate to sound rude, but might I ask what you are doing here?" asked the Japanese man in a controlled tone. I noticed that he stayed a good distance away from me making me feel offended at first, but then I realized that it was the "personal space" thing I'd heard about. Aw, that's so cute!

I couldn't treat him the same as I did Alfred though, so instead, explained to him the same thing I did Arthur. "I'm the new assistant that will be starting here today; so, please, if there's anything thing you need, just let me know" Okay. So maybe I was a little nicer to him than Arthur, but come on! The Brit deserved it for being so… Judgey.

"Oh, _soka." _Said the nation, once again slipping into his own language. "Arigatou, Carter-_san._" Japan thanked, giving me another respectful bow.

"Oh, please, call me Indie!" I requested of the older man who, I noticed, is the exact same height as me. And I'm only five foot five. Geez, these Asians really _are _short.

"Ah, alright, um, Indie." Kiku said, nervous about sounding so disrespectful.

"That's it" I said giving the man a small giggle. This gesture made him blush. I'm not all too sure why though. He's so strange… I thought about saying something further, but not wanting to make the poor man feel any more uncomfortable I decided to say hi to the others.

First, was the tall man I knew to be Germany. I heard he could be pretty scary, _especially _at meetings, but decided to make that discovery for myself. I then saw that said tall scary man, had something on his back. Which I soon realized was none other than the remaining Axis member, Italy.

The sight made me laugh. I couldn't help it! It was so weird and so adorable at the same time! How could I not? That sort of ticked off Germany though. I'm pretty sure he was about to yell at me too, but soon realized who I was and took a mental chill-pill.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't realize you were here yet." Germany started "You are Indep-"

"Indie" I corrected. "My name is Indie Carter". The German was confused for a second, but, deciding it was probably better not to ask, gave me a small yet kind, smile.

"_Ja_, of course. I'm Germany, by the way. Or Ludwig, if you prefer." He tried to reach out his hand for a greeting, but sighed when he realized he couldn't because of a certain, bubbly Italian who currently had an iron grip on his friend's back.

I looked at said country- who I noticed he had a wacky curl sticking out on the left side of his head. I wonder how? - and gave him a smile. This gesture, however lucky or not I wasn't sure, had gained me the nation's undivided attention.

"Ve~ Germany! Who is the _bella ragazza?" _Asked Italy, flashing me a smile that could melt any girl's heart. But before the other country had time to introduce us, Italy jumped off his friend's back and flat out hugged me. The gesture freaked me out a little at first, but I wasn't that freaky over stuff like this, so I hugged him right on back.

"You're Indie, right? The new assistant?" said Veneziano. Wait a sec, if he knew who I was, then why did he ask Germany?! Man these countries are giving me a headache. "Ve~ it's so wonderful to meet you, _bella_! My name's Feleciano Vargas, but you can call me Italy! Or Veneziano considering Italy can confuse _fratello_ sometimes." Chirped the Nation; a thoughtful look on his face as he considered he and his brother's dilemma. "Hey, do you think we could be friends?" Asked Feliciano, tilting his head to the side with a youthful expectancy.

"It's nice to meet you too! And sure, we can be friends." I said, realizing this was just part of his unique character. Feli got even happier and went in for another hug from me, his newly acquired friend. But before I could get pulled into another spine-crushing embrace, I was graciously saved by a man with a surprisingly attractive ponytail and a panda strapped to his back.

"Aiyah! You can't just go around hugging people to death, aru!" Scolded the man, pulling me away from Veneziano and standing me on my own two feet. It took me a second, but the strange vocal tick helped me to remember. This was China! Though despite the fact he was the oldest of the nations, his looks were among the youngest. The way the countries age is so lost on me.

_I'm so freaking jealous that they can look this awesome at 4,000 years old. Seriously, they are all so hot! _I thought to myself, a little distraught at the countries' luck. But then I realized that the person who just saved me years of physical therapy was trying to talk to me.

"I'm sorry about that, aru. I don't think he means to be such an idiot." Said the ancient nation, an apologetic look painted on his features. I was just about to thank him too, when out of nowhere he suddenly exclaimed "Oh! You are so cute, aru!"

The comment confused me and I looked down at my outfit.

A simple black pleated skirt over grey tights with purple socks that just peeked out of my black knee high boots. The boots had purple laces that matched my socks. Above that was a white blouse with ruffles, and a black blazer.

"Um, tha-" I started. Before I could finish, however…

"Ohohohohon~ I could not agree more!" Purred a voice next to me. Yep, I was interrupted. Again. I mean, seriously, did these guys just make it a thing where they just show up at the most epic moments and don't allow normal people to speak? "The young _mademoiselle_ is rather fetching, _non_?" Asked the voice rhetorically. Crap. I knew that voice. I seriously hope I was wrong though. I hesitantly turned a few degrees, just to confirm my suspicion. Yep. That was him alright. Absurd blue cape and matching blue military jacket over equally absurd orangey-red pants and wavy blonde hair down to the shoulders. No denying it. Nope, this was the "Country of _Amour_", live and personified, right in front of me. France. I'm screwed. I heard this guy had quite the reputation, and it wasn't all that good aside from the croissants and fondue.

"Haha, thanks, but I was just trying to dress, ya know, 'professional'" I tried explaining to the countries. It probably wasn't working though, considering they only heard what they wanted. But as I tried backing away, I found myself bumping into someone behind me. As I turned around to apologize, I found myself having to look very, _very_ far up at the victim; and when I did, I was greeted with a rather childish smile and a face full of purple-murder-aura. I almost fell on my behind from the sudden feeling of impending doom, when the Goliath in front of me caught me around the waist.

"Watch where you are going, da?" The tall man said in a high, childish voice. For some reason though, the aura was gone now. Maybe he realized I was a poor, clumsy girl who was too young and too pretty to die yet? I really hope that was it, and he wasn't just postponing my execution.

"My name is Russia. You will become one with me, da? Little sunflower?" Asked the soviet nation. His voice was childish, sure, but it was absolutely terrifying on a grown man.

"Haha, thanks, but no thanks. Ya' see, I have this whole thing where I don't like 'becoming one' with total strangers. Weird, I know, but it's just a quirk of mine." I said, hoping to discourage him without getting the murder-aura again. I succeeded in this, good for me! But what I wasn't expecting was the tall Russian to put himself in a home-made emo-corner on the other side of the room.

I thought about comforting him, but was brought out of my thoughts by an arm being slung around my shoulder. I saw that said arm just so happened to be attached to a person, and that said person was an albino with the world's cockiest smile adorning his absurdly pale face.

"Kesesesese~ Ivan just got turned down! By a human _fraulein_ at that! That is so AWESOME!" The man- who I assumed was a country- practically screamed in my ear. "Not as awesome as the awesome-me of course, but you all already know that isn't possible anyway so, blah, blah, blah, what are you doing here, _schatz_?" The assumed-country rambled.

_What the crap, seriously? Can't you just guess? It's pretty flipping obvious considering I've already introduced myself to 30 other freaking people. Holy nuts. Seriously. _I thought to myself. Or at least I thought I did, until I noticed that there was no longer an arm over my shoulders. Confused, I looked around the room to see where the obnoxious man had disappeared to, and then I saw him.

He had gone over to sit in the Tamaki-corner along with Russia until he realized how that was obviously a terrible idea, and instead made his own on the adjoining wall. I giggled a little bit at the utter immaturity, but found that a certain Spaniard was laughing much harder.

"_Dios Mio_, that was just beautiful, _chica." _ Said the European in between laughs. "I can't believe you just made the 'Mighty Prussia' go into a Tamaki-corne-" Spain started before the author (me) interrupted him.

{_Dude, Spain, no fourth-wall breaking. Seriously. You should know better_.} Miss author chastised the nation.

"Ah, sorry _chica_, I wasn't thinking." Spain replied, a sheepish look on his face and a hand rubbing the back of his head.

The author found this a suitable enough answer and said {_Is 'k, just don't do it again, alright?_}

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Replied the ever-spry, _España. _Everyone in the room had stopped to stare at said cheery man; a mix of shock and confusion present on all their faces. Except Russia. He was smiling again. Which wasn't any better, really.

The now tense mood made Spain's face drop ever so slightly. "What is it, _mi amigos?_" Asked the nation, a little embarrassed that he had been caught conversing with what looked like himself. After a good minute or two, the awkward silence was FINALLY broken by a certain Italian. A logic-proof curl almost exactly like his brother's, except for the fact it was on the opposite side of his head, was what hinted me to it being Romano.

"What the fudge do you think it is, badger? You were talking to your freaking self just then!" S. Italy screamed at his _boss_. "Would you mind explaining to us all what exactly the puck that was?!" He demanded. The cussing didn't faze Spain, though. He merely smiled as though it were the cutest thing in the world

"Haha, I don't really know, to tell the truth!" Laughed Antonio. The Spanish country then thought about something and gave his _little brother_ a stern look "But that doesn't mean that you should say those obscene words in the presence of a lady" He said in a lightly scolding voice.

Confusion immediately swept across the fiery-Italian's face, but was replaced with an apologetic expression when he found my face among the horde of men.

"_Mi dispiace,_ S_ignora." _The Southern country apologized._ "_My name is Lovino, or Italy. But call me Ro-"

"Lovi~ Call him Lovi!" Said Spain glomping _Lovi_ before he could give me his real name. Luckily I already knew it, so it wasn't really necessary; but he didn't know that, so why make him feel silly?

"Get off me, Tomato-Badger!" Romano cursed at his friend. Oh come on, he can't deny it! Lovi and Toni are, like, total best friends. (_Anyway, on to the story_) Lovino soon realized what he was doing though, and swiftly pushed off the extra weight, earning a muffled 'oof' from the clingy Spaniard. And, not really caring about his friend's well-being, Lovino walked back over to me.

"Like I was saying, you can call me Romano." He continued as though nothing had happened and grasped my hand gently. Interesting, he was a ladies' man, but a respectful one. And not like Arthur's very prim and proper respectful either. He was just… Sweet. These thoughts didn't last long though, because I was soon interrupted (again) by a voice that was- and I didn't even know this was possible- louder than America's and Prussia's put together.

"Ahaha! Look at Romano, the little flirt. Going at it again, I see!" Cackled the voice; that I now see belonged to a main with awesome (_stop glaring at me Prussia) _and amazingly spiky, golden hair.

Romano turned around at the sound of his name, and switched to angry mode again. "You clucking beer-badger!" Raged the Italian. "I was just introducing myself to a _bella ragazza_, is there something the duck wrong with that?!"

"Nah, I'm just saying that is you keep it up, there won't be any pretty girls left for the rest of us." Said the spiky-haired man, nonchalantly. Wait, first Lovino calls me 'beautiful girl' and now this guy's calling me pretty? Aw, all these guys are so sweet! Accept for Francis. Dude's a total perv. *Cue France going into the Tamaki-corner*

"Chuck off, Denmark" The ever-cheery S. Italy spat back. This however, just egged the Nordic nation on.

"Aw, don't be like that, Roma! It was only fun-joking, yes? You don't have to be so prissy" Said Denmark. At this, one of the other countries next to the Dane came up and pulled his tie to the point where air no longer came through.

I appraised the man currently trying to kill Denmark. He was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, a red tie and khakis over black loafers. I also noticed that his pale-blond hair was held to the side by a cross-shaped barrette, which was surprisingly attractive.

But, then again, what about these guys _wasn't?_

The nation that I was definitely _not _staring at, sighed and gave me a look that, I _think _was apologetic; but it was really hard to tell with those dull, emotion-devoid eyes of his. "Sorry," He started, a thick Scandinavian accent gracing his voice. "I'm afraid I can't allow this idiot to introduce himself for fear of him saying something stupid." The nation continued in a tone equally as emotionless as his eyes. "The idiot's name is Matthias or Denmark. I'm Norway, but you can call me Lukhas. The tall one there is Berwald, or Sweden. The one next to him is-"

"Meh wife" The Viking-esque man, that Norway introduced as Berwald interjected, while at the same time pulling a smaller man to his side. I didn't really understand, and kinda' wanted to ask what was going on, but I figured it was probably better not to.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't understand, though.

"Sweden! I'm not yer wife! Please stop giving people the wrong idea!" The young man at Sweden's side whined. The taller nation, merely shrugged the plea off however, and continued hugging his, er, wife. Apparently this was a common occurrence though, considering all the shorter man did was sigh and say "I'm Finland! Or Tino! Whatever you want to call me is fine!" Finland said in a cheery and downright _adorable _voice.

"You could call him Santa, too!" Called Denmark, who it seemed had escaped the hold that Norway ha- oh. I spoke too soon. Because with that remark, Matthias found himself once again being choked by the shorter, yet somehow more controlling, Lukhas.

"Yeah. Anyway, the last one here is my _lillebror_, Iceland." Norway said coming to the end of his introductions. It's interesting, when Norway introduced Iceland I saw the first emotion I'd seen on him all day, which was an amused smirk directed at his "little brother".

Iceland seemed to find this both incredibly annoying and incredibly embarrassing, considering he was glaring at Norway while blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest angrily and turned his head away in defiance.

"Shut up." Said the youngest of the Nordics, annoyance evident in his voice. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I do it? Now go on, call me big brother." Said Norway, keeping his lifeless tone through the whole sentence. "I know you want to."

"There's no way! You are so annoying…" Iceland said, getting frustrated. He tried to block out his _big brother's _annoying demand but was suddenly assaulted with the same phrase, echoing in his head.

"_Big brother, big brother, big brother_, _big brother…" _The same two words repeated, over and over. It wasn't until he heard giggling from someone else in the room that he realized it was his _big brother_ himself repeating the words in his ear and not just a voice. After his little revelation, Iceland turned to see me giggling and his blush became a deeper scarlet, resembling one of Spain's –

"Don't you dare say tomatoes, writer-badger." Romano said, stopping the author from continuing her comparison. "It's been used way too many freaking times and I'm ducking sick of hearing it." He said, opening up a colorful vocabulary to emphasize his point.

The author couldn't let this slide of course, and gave Roma-chan a stern reply. {_Yes. I know it's overused and it annoys me too. But I was just gonna put it in there for the heck of it, considering people apparently enjoy overused comparisons._} A voice called from seemingly nowhere. {_That doesn't mean you can start insulting me and calling me a badger, though_.}

"But you wrote it!" Romano raged on. "And don't effing call me Roma-chan, idiota."

{_FOURTH WALL ROMANO!_} The author screamed (telepathied?) back at the nation. {_FOURTH. FREAKING. WALL. Honestly, why do you guys not grasp the concept here; is it really that hard to understand? All you gotta' do is stop putting it at risk and I won't go all freak-out-drill-sergeant-ninja-pirate-moose on your sorry butt!_}

"It's 'all you've _got to_ do', Ninja." Said Britain correcting her grammar. "And moose didn't even make sense, considering last time I checked you were not of the species." He said. Getting sassy with the author, much?

{_You guys are seriously hissing me off. Just get on with the clucking story, already and stop endangering the fourth wall_.} Said the author tiredly. {_And what do you know about me, Iggy? You're just a stupid, stuffy old British dude with a Queen and crappy food_…} She mumbled on in her own rant against the pesky characters. Poor author. But, like she requested, we shall get on with our story. Oh, and remember, Icey's all blushy right now.

"Lukhas, would you please stop being embarrassing?" Iceland asked calmly, trying his best to keep what little composure he had left. "I just want to go somewhere without you saying 'big brother' every five minutes! It is the getting on my nerves!" Said the island country. Finally turning his attention to me, he stuck out his hand in request of mine. "Hi, I'm Iceland. But you can call me Emil, if you'd like" Emil said in a voice that told me that he was still hiding his embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you"

Well didn't I feel like a jerk, now? This poor guy has an over-bearing brother complex and I just made it worse by rubbing in his face by _giggling_. Dang, I think I get the scumbag of the day award. (_You lost da gaaaame XD_) "Nice to meet you Emil, I'm Indie" I said grasping his hand firmly. "I'm sorry for giggling at you, I really wasn't trying to offend, but you guys just reminded me of the way my big sister and I are sometimes." I said giving him a knowing look. He looked a little surprised at first, but then smiled kindly and let out a light laugh.

"Crazy sometimes, aren't they?" Emil asked in a soft voice. I didn't see it before, but he had shocking snowy hair; which kinda fits his name, if you think about it. And it looked even brighter with his deep reddish-brown jacket there in contrast. The most surprising of all, however, was how I hadn't yet noticed that he had a puffin, just chillaxing on his shoulder… A. Puffin.

"Did you need to ask?" I replied smiling and trying my best not to stare at his little _companion. _Luckily, he didn't notice, to which I was glad. He didn't see how ridiculously rude I was being.

"Oh, you have a sister? How nice." I _barely_ heard someone say behind me all of a sudden. I turned in the direction that the voice _should_ be, and eventually saw a young man already sitting in his chair at the table. He looked a lot like America and had a little polar bear in his arms. Where do these guys get their pets? Wait, did I introduce myself to him yet? Oh well, it can't hurt to do it now, right? I walked over to where the man was sitting with the intention of greeting him, yet I found myself not knowing what to say.

"Um, yes, well, thank you" I said finding my voice. He sort of seemed shocked and then embarrassed that I heard him, which was confusing, but then it hit me. Canadia. He was used to people not noticing him and thought he could say anything he wanted without fear of anyone caring. Poor guy. I gave him a reassuring smile and continued. "She's actually pretty cool, just a little on the annoying side sometimes." I said, stretching out my hand while I did. "Indie. You're Canada, right?" I asked, trying my best to make the mood light again. He was now shocked for the second time today at the fact that, not only did I notice him, but I knew who he was.

"Y-you know who I am? I mean, y-yes I'm Canada; but you can call me Matthew if you prefer." Said the North-American country in his whispery, shy voice. His question made my smile bigger, and I couldn't help it, my 'American' slipped through.

"Yes, I know who you are! Do I get a cookie, now?" I asked the seated nation. I was a little worried that I confused him at first, but he merely smiled.

"I don't know about cookies, but I could make pancakes." Matthew said, keeping up with my little game. Little did he know, I loved any excuse to have maple syrup; considering that ever since I moved to the south, it was stupidly difficult to get a hold of the real thing.

"Oh my goodness, could you?!" I nearly screeched at the poor, unsuspecting nation. He was a little shocked at first (surprise, surprise) but soon gave me a genuine smile that lit up his face. "Would you like me too?" The nation asked, a playful glint in his eye.

"If you wouldn't mind, then after the meeting I would love some!" I replied enthusiastically. "It's not every day you get the most breakfast capable country himself to make you pancakes." I winked, and Matthew laughed back at my childish behavior.

"Hey! Mattie! As soon as you're done flirting with my citizen, we can get the meeting started!" Shouted Alfred from the other side of the table. This comment made Canada blush, and I glared. But still, he had a point; we did need to get started sometime. And, on that note…

Let the meeting begin.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! It took me forever to finish this and I'm happy with the first chapter ^_^ **

**I know it was a little on the rushed side, but there were ****_soooo_**** many characters to introduce! I'm sorry -_-; Next chapter will be legit though, so don't worry! **

**Okay! On another note. Most of the foreign words I used in here were of my own knowledge, but some of it was google translate, so ****_mi dispiace. _****Anyway, I figured I would put in translations, just in case ^_^**

_Hajime wa Carter Indie desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu= _It's nice to meet you. I'm Indie Carter. I will respect you, so please respect me back. **(Okay this last one is a rough translation, but ****_yoroshiku onegai shimasu _****is basically just something really respectful to say when you first meet someone)**

_Hajime mashite, Carter-san. Watashi wa Honda Kiku desu. Shikashi, watashi ni denwa shite kudasai Nihon.= _It's nice to meet you, miss Carter. I'm Kiku Honda. But, please call me Japan.

_Soka_= I see

_Arigatou_= Thank you.

_Ja_= Yes.

_Bella Ragazza_= Beautiful girl.

_Non= _No.

_Fraulein_= Young girl.

_Schatz_= Treasure **(German term of endearment)**

_Dios Mio_= My God

_Mi dispiace, Signora= _I'm sorry, Miss.

_Lillebror_= Little brother.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean the world to me! KTHANXBAI.**


	2. That Is Not The Queen's English!

**YAY! Chapter 2 is alive! I am soooooooo crazy sorry that this took so long! But between homework,chores,reading the bible in a year and the fact that I burned my right hand making it impossible to write for a few days, I haven't had much time -_-**

**That will hopefully change though, so let's stop listening to my pathetic excuses and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the BTT would have their own spin-off series. No joke. I also don't own Mickey D's(don't really want to) or anything else that might be copyrighted. I only own 'Samson the plot bunny', 'Indie Carter' and my epic restaurant.**

**Warning: You are going to have to imagine their accents yourself, because I think it's too hard a little pesky to write out accents! Also, I had to use Google Translate-san for some things so please, _please_ correct me if I got anything wrong!**

* * *

** 2. That Is Not The Queen's English!**

* * *

_"Let the meeting begin…"_

"Dudes, I'm just saying, whales can be pretty rockin' once you get to know them and I think they could totally help with the whole cleaning the ocean thing." America said, starting out the meeting with another one of his absurd propositions. "I also think they could help with the economy by leading us to an ancient underwater city and then we could, like, totally take all the wicked-old treasure and like sell it on eBay and make some serious cash." The loud nation continued. "And considering anything you guys can come up with will suck, I say we all team up and git'er done!" I don't even know how he managed to fit all of that into one breath, but it was impressive.

"That is so stupid. Why don't we just give everything to me? I am the oldest after all." Said China, crossing thin arms over his chest and gaining an air of superiority.

"Hold on just a second why does that make sense?" Britain said standing up from his seat. To be honest, I was wondering the same thing. "How is it that because you're the oldest it means you should control everything?" The Brit continued, voice gradually getting louder.

"That does not matter, da? Not when we will all become one with Mother Russia." Oh come on, you don't need me to tell you who said that. The important thing is I got chills after hearing those words. Seriously, what the heck? I mean, China has a supremacy complex and France is a pervert, but 'becoming one' with someone is just freaky and weird.

"Not gonna' happen, Commie!" America screamed from the head of the table. He knows of course that Russia isn't a communist anymore, yet still insists on calling him that for some reason or another.

And then, just to make it weirder, "Ohohohon, then perhaps there is someone else you wish to be one with, _Amerique'_?" France said in a suggestive voice. _What is this guy's problem? Does he just flirt with anybody he feels like? _I wondered.

Oh but the fighting didn't stop there. "Don't even think about it, bloody frog!" Yelled England in defense of his former colony. It was cute really, the fact that he still felt an almost fatherly protectiveness over America. And fascinating as well that America didn't discourage the attempts.

"Ve~" Said Italy, who was entirely oblivious to the fight breaking out around him and continued playing with a cat that he pulled out of one of his many pockets.

I continued to watch the chaos ensue around me and took notes on important topics when they came up, which was rarely ever, figuring they might be useful later on. About 10 minutes in after everyone was finally calmed down and paying attention, thanks to Germany, a certain trio decided that it was high-time to pick on the fresh meat.

"_Hola chica" _Iheard someone call from my seat in the back of the room. Turning towards the voice, I looked to see that Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were making their way towards me, signature smiles on all of their faces. Sighing, I acknowledged their existence by waving a hesitant hand at them.

"Good morning Spain, Prussia, France…" I said trying to hide my nervousness. They took the greeting as confirmation of my compliance, and continued their climactic walk towards me. Once they were within arm's reach of my seat, I could practically feel the mischief radiating off of them. _I am so going to regret this._ I couldn't help but think.

"Hey _Schatz._" Prussia said putting two fingers to his forehead in a weird sort of salute.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle. _And how are we faring so far?" Asked France in a 'caring' voice. He was giving me the smolder, which was pretty creepy if I do say so myself. I don't know these guys' motives, but there is no way on earth that they are good.

"I'm doing fine thanks." I said doing my best to not be totally freaked out by the creepers in front of me. "Just taking some notes is all" It couldn't hurt to let them know what I was doing… Right?

Scratch that. It could hurt a lot.

"Ah, is that so?" Francis confirmed, seeing this as the perfect opportunity. "Then perhaps you could give me a copy later considering I don't really listen at these meetings. At least, not when there's something much more interesting to pay attention to." He said with a wink quite obviously directed at me.

"Um, sure I suppose." I said, composure still intact for the moment. "When would you like me to get them to you?" I asked, trying to be a good assistant.

"How about tonight? You could give them to me over dinner. Or, we could just go straight to my place." The Frenchman replied, giving me another 'seductive' wink. _He has got to be joking._

"How about I just give them to you before you leave today? There is a copying machine right in the office next door." I suggested, noting the office I saw right before my encounter with England for the first time. I could tell that me changing the topic had him seriously disgruntled, making him go over to the emo-corner, and internally smirked at my success. I also saw that Gilbert and Antonio had gained expressions of amusement. _Good lord, what now._ I thought despairingly.

"Hey _fraulein,_" Gilbert said putting his plan in motion. "I was wondering if you could get something for me, you know, because you are an assistant and all." The Prussian said, a devious smirk making its way onto his face.

I groaned internally before replying. "Sure, but that all depends on what it is you need me to get." I said slowly while trying to imagine what absurd thing he could possibly force me to get.

"Hahaha! Nothing to worry about there, _schatz_; It's an innocent request!" Prussia said, smirk still gleefully present. "All I want is…" He carried it out for dramatic effect. All it was really accomplishing, though, was irking me off. Finally though, he put an end to my suffering and shouted, "Coffee!"

..._You are freaking kidding me. _I thought to myself. _You seriously made me wait for that?_ I was about to ask if that was all he needed, only to find out that there was more to his request.

"That's easy, _ja? _Just make sure it's a half-calf Caramel frappe latte with extra whipped cream, cinnamon on top oh, and chocolate shavings too!" I would have been fine with this. In fact, that was almost exactly how I got my coffee; but considering he was coming up with this as he went along, it just started getting out of hand. "Also, the creamer needs to be from awesome German cows and there needs to be exactly 250 grains of awesome sugar in it. And make sure the actual coffee is awesomely German too, ok?" Prussia said pushing his luck to the best of his abilities. "Oh, and one last thing," He said pushing it even further. By now, Spain had gone over to the other side of the room to hide the fact that he was laughing like a madman and France had come out of the emo-corner to join him. "It has to be in a cup 11 inches tall and 5 inches wide." The albino finished, clearly proud with himself.

I stood there in shock for lord-knows how long before quirking my eyebrow and asking "Is that it?"

My question didn't make the 'awesome' Prussian falter for even a second. "Yep, that's it." He replied with the same cocky smirk as always and a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Wow, they are _really _red. _I thought to myself after looking at his eyes for a few observant seconds. _It almost seems impossible, considering Albinism is a condition and Countries' physical properties are different from ours…_ My thoughts continued in a wandering manner. There I go with random things on my mind again.

I was about to walk away to more or less fulfill the 'request' when I thought of something. "Prussia." I said catching the man's attention. He glanced at me with a look that urged me to continue, so I did. "What are you doing here in the first place? You're not a country anymore, right?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. Said ex-nation just shrugged and said something along the lines of 'awesome people can do whatever they want' but it was hard to tell considering he said it in German, and I wasn't perfectly fluent. So, I turned around to start walking again until I heard my name and looked back to see that the rest of the 'Bad Touch Trio' had stopped their immature laughing and come back to join their Germanic friend.

"Indie!" Spain said waving at me, just to make sure he got my attention. And then, out of nowhere, "I want churros!" He said flashing me a smile that illuminated his entire face. I couldn't help but notice however that he had the same mischievous, almost _evil_ glint in his eye that Prussia had only a minute ago.

"What for?" I asked cocking my head to the said.

"I don't know." He said simply. "_Simplemente me gusta churros_." Okay, he 'just likes churros'. I guess that's a valid enough reason, so I merely shrugged and turned to leave, yet again. As I was walking away from the noisy meeting room and back down the hall, I could hear muffled laughter coming from where I'd left the _'San Baka', _as I've decided to call them.

_Am I gonna' survive this? _I wondered, not too sure of my new….. Bosses? Employers? Slave drivers, perhaps? Whatever they were, it was going to take a while to get used to their unique behaviors.

**^v^v^v^v LE AWESOME TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS ^v^V^V^v^**

I came back to the World Meeting building after getting the things for Antonio and Gilbert, plus some extra. I had gone to Starbucks and got caramel frappuccinos for both Prussia and myself and a brownie. What? I was Hungary(_see what I did there_?). I then headed to some random bakery that happened to be across the street and was glad-and rather surprised- to see that they had churros. Thanks to my epic luck, I picked up churros for Spain and something for France. Pervs need to eat too, you know.

Once I made sure that I had everything I (_more or less)_ needed, I headed down the beautiful hall and back into the meeting room, only to be greeted with 3 pairs of fairly shocked eyes. As I headed over to the gaping trio, Spain was the first to recover and walked up to meet me.

"You actually did it?" He asked, sounding both shocked and impressed at the same time.

"'Course I did. You asked me to get something, so I got it" I replied simply. "But that's not important, don't you want to see what I got?" As soon as I asked this, all three snapped out of it and looked at me expectantly.

I giggled at their expressions and proceeded to give them their offerings. "Here Prussia," I said handing the nation his coffee. "And before you can ask: Yes it is a caramel frappucino. Yes there is extra whipped cream and cinnamon on top. No there are not any chocolate shavings because that's just dumb. No, the creamer is more than likely _not_ from German cows, nor is the coffee _awesomely _German. And how am I supposed to know how many grains of sugar are in it?" I managed to say before the pushy nation could take the cup all the way from my hand. _250 is such a lame number anyway._ I complained to myself.

It took a second for Prussia to fully grasp everything I had said, he just sat there eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape, but as soon as he did he burst out into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. I gave him a questioning look, unsure as to whether or not I should be offended, but he merely waved it off. "That is so awesome, _schatz_!" He laughed heartily and began chugging down his coffee, despite the fact it was still hot. The scene caused several pairs of eyes to turn towards us curiously, but I continued my distribution nonetheless.

"Spain." I said turning towards the curly haired man. "Churros." I said cheerily and handed him the white paper-wrapped package in my hand.

He took the parcel from me gratefully and started ripping into it. Spain's eyes grew wide at the site and he started freaking out about his newly acquired snack.

"_Dios Mio, _really?" Antonio asked in anticipation. "Ay caray! This is _impressionante!_ Oh man, I was starting to think they didn't have them over here!" The absurd nation continued excitedly. "_Gracias chica! _You are _asombroso!_ _Gracias, gracias, gracias!_" He went on like that for a little while, slipping into his own language occasionally. Good thing it was one I could actually understand. His racket caused another few people to direct their attention our way.

I sighed ignoring the new attention, and turned to the last man standing. I made my way over to Francis and handed him the last thing I held, emptying my hands, since I drank my coffee and ate my brownie on the way over. He looked at me a little confused, considering he didn't ask for anything, but smiled as he noticed what it was.

"I saw this and thought it fit you best." I said giving him a small, yet genuine smile.

"And why is this _ce qui me vont mieux_?" He asked giving me a smile of his own.

What I had given him was a lollipop you see, a cherry one to be exact, and he seemed to find that amusing.

"Hm, I don't know. It just reminded me of you." I said giving my shoulders a delicate shrug. Then adding teasingly. "Maybe it was the pretty wrapper." This was partially true, actually. The wrapper was blue on top and turned into a weird orangey-red on the bottom, just like his uniform. It also had a red-rose design that ran the length of the stick, which was white just like any other. Really though, it was rather intricate for a lollipop.

The comment made him smirk in amusement until I added, "But I think I got it just because I would have felt bad coming back with nothing for you." I said earnestly.

I watched the shock register on France's face almost immediately, and wondered if I had said something wrong. I was about to voice my worries when suddenly, his expression turned into that of warmth and gratitude, throwing me off considering I thought his features were only capable of being flirtatious.

"Thank you _ma Cherie_. That was very sweet of you." The- surprisingly gentle- Frenchman said. Though as soon as he did, the entire room had granted the four of us the entirety of their _unwanted_ attention.

The weight of their stares was crushing and making me feel uncomfortable. And it didn't help that they were all moaning "Staaaaaare" in their respective languages. Why were they doing that, anyways?

"Um, is there a problem?" I asked, a little hesitantly.

"Well, it's just that no-one is ever willingly kind to Francis-_san_, given his, um, tendencies." Japan finally offered as an answer.

"That's right so don't even _think_ about doing anything, bloody frog!" England shouted and began rising from his seat once again.

France, however, just flipped his fabulous hair dramatically over one shoulder "Of course I wouldn't _Anglettere_. I consider _mademoiselle _Indie to be more of a little sister." He said, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Seeing this as unsatisfactory, '_Anglettere_' lost his temper and started exploding, cracking through his usually gentlemanly outside. "Since when?!" He raged loudly. "It was not fifteen minutes ago that you were chatting the poor lass up and inviting her over to your house for most unsavory reasons! Why in Busby's name would a big brother do that?!" England continued, increasingly upset. "I should know, I was a big brother to a young colony for years! Unlike you who has never had such an opportunity"

As he said this, I could hear Canada mumble "You both took care of me at some point." Of course, the only feedback he got was a high-pitched 'Who are you' from the cream-colored, fluffy creature in his arms, to which he merely sighed. And the story went on, leaving our dearest Matthew, once again unnoticed.

"Are you saying that you were eavesdropping on a conversation between the young lady and I?" Francis retorted. "My, how ungentlemanly of you, _Anglettere_. I would have expected a little courtesy." The glamorous nation continued with a smirk.

And that's when Arthur's inner tsundere got the better of him.

The poor Brit started blushing profusely and began sputtering in a less-than-dignified manner. "I-I, y-you… B-but it w-wasn't… I j-just… It was o-only a s-simple-"Luckily, before he could dig himself even deeper, Germany finally stepped in. Again.

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig shouted in his drill sergeant-esque voice. There was something else after that too, but I'm pretty sure I went deaf after 'shut up', so I didn't really catch it. As he continued yelling at the others, who were more-or-less immune to the ear shattering screams, I took the opportunity to slip away into my awesome-hidey-spot-of-solitude. A.K.A. my chair. Nobody noticed me either. I'm impressed with myself.

Well, nobody, except England.

He walked over to where I was sitting and today's events had a quick replay in my head. _Lord, please don't let this be another request_. I prayed to myself silently.

"Greetings Indie." Arthur said in his sophisticated way.

The way he talked always made me suddenly feel pressured to speak just as fancy. "Oh, hello Britain." I said in my most lady-like voice. "Is there anything you need?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"Oh no, I only wanted to chat for a spell." _God is good_. "So tell me Indie, how are you liking things here? Do you think you'll survive?" Asked Britain as he pulled a chair over to sit down next to me. So it was true, he really just wanted a normal conversation. Wait a sec, isn't there a meeting to pay attention too? Do _all_ these guys disregard responsibility?

"I'm enjoying it, actually. It's had its ups and downs, but all jobs do don't they?" I replied normally. To be honest, all this normal was boring me. Where were the BTT right now?

My conversation partner didn't seem to notice my boredom with the normal world, however, and continued. "Well I'm glad." He said cordially. "It would be a shame if we were to lose such a well-mannered and kind-hearted individual. Really, you make the atmosphere here more bearable." Sincerity painted his voice, and his eyes turned from a deep and serious emerald to a soft and comfortable forest green as the compliment left his lips. It made me feel better about how the day went and I was touched, it only lasted a second though, for he turned serious again as the topic changed to one of importance.

"I would like to warn you about Francis, though." Oh, so that's what this is about? "I know he doesn't seem all _that _bad…" He had to stop there to give a little shiver. "But you can't let that fool you, he really is a perverted, bloody frog and I don't want you to become a victim of his." Arthur looked into my eyes as he said this, making sure he got the point across.

I started laughing lightly, which confused England a good deal and caused him to give me a 'what in the Queens name is wrong with you' look. After I sobered up a bit, I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Britain. It's just, I was already warned before I even took this job about France and some of the other countries, so I already knew what I was getting into." I explained to him calmly. "But I appreciate that you were worried about me! So thank you Britain." I smiled at him when I said the last part which made him look away, in an ADORABLE tsundere way, but then he thought of something.

"Wait. You said France and _other _countries." He said calculatingly slow. "What _other _countries were you warned about? And for what reasons?"

I had to consider his request for a second. _Should I tell him? _I pondered. _Hmm. No, I think I'll just tease him. _My brain-self said, making it's decision. Luckily, it was one of those lightning-fast thoughts, so I was able to give a swift reply.

"Well, I don't think it's very important." I said keeping my voice neutral. "It was really just a 'Hey, there's some stuff you should know about' situation and it's not like there's anything I know that you don't. Besides, you can probably imagine for yourself what some were." His face got noticeably paler at that last part and he was trying not to show it. He failed.

"Well, um, I just want to know if there were, um, any warnings about, well….." He was trying really hard to finish that sentence, but I felt bad, so I answered him considering what he was asking was obvious.

"No, England, there were no warnings about you." I said giving him a reassuring look. He let out a relieved breath -that I hadn't noticed he was holding- upon hearing my words, which made me sort of regret saying these next five. "Not any bad ones anyway…" Geez, stupid me letting things slip without thinking about it.

That made his head snap right back up and look at me with a shocked but wary expression. "What sort of warnings were there, then?" England asked me worriedly. His enchanting eyes bore into mine, pleading with me to tell him the truth. Gosh, why do all these guys have to be so gorgeous?

His stare made my resolve crumble entirely and everything came out in a bit of a slur. "It wasn't anything bad, honest! All they said was your cooking sucks, you often correct people on their grammar claiming 'that is not the Queen's English!', you have a bit of a short temper and tend to talk to yourself every once in a while, laying claim to the fact that it was just your fairy friends." I watched the expression change on his face as I voiced all the accusations.

He winced at the first one. At the second he made a face that said 'I'm not really denying that one.' Same reaction for the third and at the fourth he gave a little 'ah, is that so?' Crap. I said something wrong again, didn't I? I was worried I had offended him enough to voice the question.

"What? Oh no, that isn't it at all, love." Arthur said giving me a small, sad smile. "I'm afraid it's just that no one will believe me about the fairies no matter what I try to tell them and now I'm worried that you, too, will think that I've gone around the bend." He finished, a look of utter despair played at the edge of his features, despite the fact he had on a smile.

This made me sigh. "Britain." I said, demanding his attention. I got the result I wanted right away and continued. "I'm not gonna' commit you to a nut-house just 'cuz of suggestion." I said losing my grip on my slang for just a second. It's not the Queen's English after all… "Look, there are plenty of crazy things in this world that I cannot even begin to comprehend and, for all I know, fairies are one of them. So lighten up a little and don't worry about what me, or others for that matter, think about you." I finished my little mini-speech of encouragement. I don't know where the bit about self-acceptance came from, but I guess you can blame just about any media these days. Seriously.

"Plus," I added as an afterthought. "I'm pretty sure I was able to see ghosts when I was a little kid." I said giving him a slightly teasing wink. It was the truth though, I had some pretty insane experiences. But I guess that just makes me all the more qualified to work for these insane people.

At my little _ghosty_ comment, England's expression turned to one of amusement and he gave me an honest laugh. "You really are something, you know that, Indie?" He said, another small laugh making its way out. This time, it was my turn to turn away in embarrassment. "By the way," The Brit continued, a curious tone in his voice. I looked up at his words, trying to hide the fact I was blushing, and urged him to continue. "You seem to be so intellectual but you also seem to be decently young, so how old _are _you, Indie?"

Oh, if that was all. "I'm sixteen." I said cheerily.

I'm pretty sure if England had been drinking something, he would have spat it out. That was the look he gave at least: Eyes wide open and staring at me, mouth slightly agape and shock evident in every line of his face.

"Are you serious?" Britain asked as soon as he was able to speak again. "Sixteen? That's it?" He said making seem like I just told him that I knew the cure for cancer. I don't know if he was thinking about the consequence of his outburst, but I sure wasn't. Which was why I was confused when I heard all talking in the room come to an abrupt halt.

My confusion drove me to look up and see what was wrong, and I found myself meeting with sixteen pairs of eyes that were equally as shocked as England. Well, fourteen, considering Sweden always kept the same expressionless mask, Norway as well. Why does everything I say end up becoming the center of the world? Literally!

America was the first one to break the silence this time. "Dude. Seriously?" He said, voice calm and serious(ish) for once. "Is that how old you are?" He asked, considering they hadn't heard the entirety of the conversation.

I looked shyly at all the nations around me, and felt totally and utterly defenseless for the first time today. "Well, yeah…. Is that weird?" I asked, my voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"No! That's not it, _bella_!" Veneziano shouted from his seat in between his two best friends. "We just thought you would be older, considering you are mature and have a job and all!" He clarified in his adorable way. Was it that weird for me to have a job at the same age I can drive a car?

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say. "Um, thanks, I guess..." I added still feeling incredibly weird at the sudden change of atmosphere. Luckily though, America walked up to me after another awkward couple of seconds and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, dude! It's actually totally awesome that you aren't all stuffy and old like Iggy, yet!" The younger nation cackled- ah, I'm sorry, _heroically laughed_ at his joke.

"Don't call me that infuriating name, git!" England yelled, getting up from his seat. This guy can't sit still, can he? "Where the bloody heck did you come up with it, anyway?!" He demanded. America merely gave him a shrug in return and then turned back to me.

"Besides," He started again, acting as though there wasn't a bushy-eyed Brit right next to him, ready to rip his throat out. "That means you're closer to me in physical age and I get dibs on hanging out with you more!" He said giving me a wink. It wasn't flirty like France's or teasing like mine, this was just a light-hearted 'let's be pals' wink.

I giggle at his absurd claim and stood from my own seat, finally recovered from my initial embarrassment. "Sure, that makes perfect sense." I said to the young man whose hand still lingered on my shoulder. Alfred beamed at that before turning his head around to look at Germany.

"Hey, Germany, we're done with the meeting anyway right?" America asked.

Germany snapped out of his own state of shock and looked at America curiously. "Yes, we are, but why?" He asked in his thick accent that turned 'w's into 'v's.

"Cuz I'm hungry, dude!" America whined, not needing anytime to think his answer over.

A round of 'me too!'s went around the room for a minute before Germany finally sighed and said "Fine. We might as well eat, then."

"Great!" America shouted enthusiastically. "I've got the perfect place!"

"Oh I swear to goat if you say McDonalds I will personally kill you, Alfred." England said in all seriousness to his former colony.

"Bro, chill." America said in his flippant way, making England almost come at him again. "I was talking about that new restaurant that just opened up down the street, what was it called again? Marugachi something-or-rather?" He said trying to think of the name of the establishment.

"I believe it was called '_Marukaite Chikyuu_' , America-san." Japan supplied for the struggling country.

"Oh! That one! I forgot about that!" Denmark shouted, being the first Nordic to talk for a while now. "Japanese words, right Kiku?" He asked the small Asian man.

"Yes that's right." Japan confirmed calmly.

"Then you will tell us what it means, da?" Russia asked from his side of the table next to China. "I would hate to imagine what would happen if you did not." He said, the tip of a pickaxe picking out from inside his coat and ever-so-slightly pointing it in Japan's direction.

The respectful nation gulped a little before replying. "Yes, well, it basically means 'Draw a circle, that's the earth.'"

"That is a really freaking stupid name." Romano stated his opinion.

"Aw, now that's not nice Lovi~" Spain scolded lovingly from his seat next to the southern Italian.

"Who ducking cares?" Romano asked rhetorically.

_Well you sure don't_. I replied in my head. Before the countries could get into another pointless fight, I stepped up instead of Germany for once to put an end to the scuffles. "Hey, how about we stop discussing the whether or not the owner sucks at coming up with names and just go eat?" I asked. They all stopped, looked at each other and gave silent affirmations. Accept America.

"HECK YEAH! FOOD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Well, let them eat lunch.

* * *

**Alrighty, folks! That's it for chapter 2! How did you like it? I would love to know, 'cuz I'm really worried that it sucked big time 0_0 Feel free to review in any way you want! I love critisicm and ideas! Also, I would like to clarify two things:**

**First: I mean no offense to Britain(pretty sure I picked on them the most in this chapter) or any other country and their culture. This is a Hetalia fic and it should really be expected there are 'gonna be some stereotypes. I'm Cherokee-Irish-Scottish-German-British-Dutch-French(Basically _really_ American) And feel no offense when any of these countries are picked on, so neither should you! ;D**

**Second: I support the idea that there is one main building in which all World Meetings are held, and that is the Word Meeting Building(nice originality there, right?) in Washington D.C. Why in America? Well, it's not all that biased, you see. For starters, the main U.N. building is in America(yeah, there are others, but the one in NY is the main) and therefore I think it's fitting that the World Meetings be held in the same country where said building precides. BUT the main reason, is because Indie lives in America, and it makes my life easier if she doesn't constantly have to fly out to another country just for a coffee run. **

**Oh, and Indie is American because I'm worried about not portraying someone from another country correctly. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all as awesome as the awesome Prussia!**

**Prussia: LIAR!**

**Shut it Gil, I didn't see you review my story.**

**Prussia:... **

**Enough Jabber! TRANLATIOOOOOOOOONS!**

_Amerique- _America

_Hola chica- _Hello girl **(I remember it as 'Sup chick' but that's just me.)**

_Schatz- _Treasure **(****German term of endearment)**

_Bonjour mademoiselle- _Hello miss.

_Fraulein- _Miss

_Ja-_ Yes

_Simplemente me gusta churros- _I just like churros

_San baka-_ The three idiots **(in Japanese)**

_Dios Mio- _My God

_Ay caray- _An exclamation of surprise, like 'Dearest me' but a little less fancy.

_Impressionante-_ Awesome

_Gracias- _Thank you

_Asombroso- _Amazing

_Ce qui me vont mieux- _What fits me best

_Ma Cherie- _My dear

_Anglettere- _England

_Bella- _Beautiful.

**Remember to Review! Laterz!**


	3. Crack Just Like Yo Mama Used To Make!

**Hey guys! Wazzzzuuuuuuuup?! This week I had to fly down to good ole Florida for my Uncle's funeral. Which was really, really harsh. But, I got to meet all my mom's old friends and made new friends myself so, cool! Oh also, I played Black ops I and II for the first time EVER! And they were both really fun! I liked it! I also played FarCry 3 the day my friend got it and that was _really_ fun! That's all jabber though, so I'll explain the purpose of this chapter:**

**Basically, I was writing the third chapter and became uninspired unfortunately. But then, it hit me. So I turned to JCScannell and I said "You know what? Ima write a CrackFic, Fweak!" ... And I did... Sooooooo**

**WARNING: Super crack! I'm serious, this jank be cray. Like, the normal human brain might explode. Which is why it's good ya'll probably aren't normal! Haha! No offense! I love you all soooooo much! You're awesome! Also, there is some DenNor if you squint! **

**Disclaimer: You're kidding, right? This is FanFic. The point of the website is that you don't anything. Evs what. I own nothing except Indie, Dumbo(not the elephant) and my fluffy little plot bunny *snuggles***

**Alrighty, kids! Onto the story!**

* * *

_**World Meeting Hall. Washington D.C. The United States Of America 13:23. **_

I was walking down the World Meeting hall, my AK-47 strapped to my back and my Shinatty-chan headband tied securely around my head(Rambo style), when all of a sudden I heard quacking, like the coo of a giraffe. Turning towards the sound, I saw it was none other than my arch-nemesis the infamous "Captain Eyebrows" and his sidekick "Alfred the Kid". I smirked as the adrenaline pumped through my veins, my hand twitching towards the bag of Cheetos at my hip.

"So we meet again, Eyebrows." I said staring down the snake-eyed Sally.

"So we do, Sailor Indie, so we do." The British pirate replied cordially, his pet rhinoceros mewing at his feet. He glanced towards where my hand was resting. "What is it you have there, Sailor?" He asked, sarcastic curiosity dripping from his voice.

I glanced down to where my weapon of choice lay just beneath my dancing fingertips. "Oh, this?" I asked innocently whilst removing the killing-machine from its holster. "This," I started slowly. "Is a pen."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

It turned into an all-out Western-style showdown; Me holding the bag of Cheetos just above my head in the priming position, and Eyebrows balancing a flamenco dancer on his fingertip. I stared him down and he I, until our eyeballs were practically melted from all the tension in the air. That is, until the referee came out of nowhere, blew his bacon flavored whistle, and put his hands in the time-out position.

"Time out, aru!" He called out the appropriate phrase to match his hands. "That's enough warming up for you two! Now get in the studio and we'll start recording, aru!" The Ref finished and walked away, his French maid dress swishing out behind him as he went. Me and the limey-badger stared each other down for a few seconds before tossing our artillery over our shoulders and, each grabbing a pint of beer, skipped off to our recording booth, arms slung over the others shoulder casually.

"Wait for me, Mama!" Alfred screeched as he ran to catch up with the pirate next to me. Eyebrows sighed as he turned to the cowboy next to him. He then reached into his European-shoulder-bag and pulled out a bucket, placing it on Alfred's head. I smiled at the gesture, my heart getting a warm feeling at the gift the blond-haired pirate bestowed upon his little sister.

"You won't believe the kinds of pianos I just licked!" My personal potato gardener exclaimed as he ran into the room, bright green whisk in hand.

"Oh, I bet we can." Eyebrows' hippo said in his deep baritone, as he stood to his full 8'3. I looked at the strange animal confused considering I could have sworn it was something else earlier. Oh well. My underling looked at the gargantuan mammal before him for a few seconds more before getting down on one knee and pulling out a black box from his overalls' pocket, presenting it to the animal.

"Dumbo," The German started. "I know it's only been mere moments, but I feel as though I've known you for a lifetime. Marry me." He said opening the box to reveal the Nerf gun concealed within (I never said how big the box was!). The giraffe(DAFRAG?!) took one look at the man in front of him before walking down the street and opening a five-star restaurant.

I ignored the Korean drama unfolding next to me and continued my trek down the dark, damp rock cave to the high school. As I got through the entrance, I was greeted by a slap to the face by a flyaway meatball that was suspiciously shaped like Italy's boot. As I picked the blob of organic matter up from its place on the floor, Norway ran up to me wearing an apron that read "Kiss the Brony"

"Dude, Indie, totally sorry all up in here mi amigo, but I legit need the meatball back, like, pronto." The magical nation said in his usual surfer accent. I shrugged and tossed the spherical-meat high in the air so he could catch it in his Nintendo 3DS. "Thanks!" He called as he started flying away. Probably back to his den.

"WATCH OUT!" A female voice shouted behind me. I spun around only to have a rubber duck floaty forced over my head. I peeked over the rubbery yellow material to see that my assailant was the town librarian, Lili Zwingli.

"Quickly maiden, speak to me of what ails thee!" I implored of her firmly. Her deep minty eyes bore into my hazel ones for three intense and serious moments before she gave me the answer I hungered for.

"They stole me lucky charms." She said adjusting the Viking helmet firmly on her head before grasping the ghostbusting equipment on her back and spraying its green foam around the premises. I marveled in it's splendor before shrugging and punching through the wall next to me, entering my bedroom.

I walked over to my closet and selected the finest chain mail I had in there before setting it ablaze on my floor and roasting marshmallows over its burning carcass. Once that was done, I decided to head to the woods for a little spelunking. As I made it into the clearing, Edward was already there and waiting for me.

"Indie, my dearest bonbon!" The red-clad alchemist called as he saw my face. He came up and attempted pulling me into an embrace but I punched him in the jaw rather than complying.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again!" I screamed in his face. "I'm going to live my life how _I_ want! And you can't stop me!" I grabbed the spelunking gear from the backpack at my feet and situated it around myself.

And that's when all hell broke loose. Again.

You see, Edward had challenged me to a battle of the body's capabilities. In other words, dance. It started with the Argentinian tango, which turned into the Macarena as the battle got more brutal. And then as the battle's close drew nearer, the scrappy alchemist and I dying from the exertion of putting our all in, I challenged him to the ultimate feat, which would surely decide our fate here and now. Caramelldansen.

I filled my step with as much bounce as my body could take and placed my hands firmly beside my head in a manner reminiscent of a dog, then began the ritual as many others before me had done. Shaking my hips back and forth and flapping my hands in the most intricate manner; it was truly a site to behold.

As soon as I began bringing my hands up for the thunderous clap of rage, however, I was interrupted by a small Asian man in an Inuyasha cosplay.

"Come quickly, my lord! The barbarians are invading!" Kiku called to me from his place atop the ice-cream van.

"How worrisome." I mused to myself. "Let us make hast then." I declared as I clambered onto the back of the small man, who was now down on all fours in horsey mode. "For Alderean!" I screeched as we rode off into the dying sun

Me and my trusty man-steed rode for who knows how long, before we finally came up to the cottage where the wizard presides. I cautiously approached the small house before me, only to see that my apple pie had burned to a delicate crisp.

Seeing this as an opportunity, I began to sing the song of my people when all of a sudden, a wild Tamaki appeared! (What's up with all the Vic characters?)

"I ownay it uzway ooyay oohay ooktay eethay eekay!" The mighty wizard(Tamaki) accused. "Osay ivitgay itay ackbay!"

I backed up as the wizard advanced towards me, one diamond gloved hand outstretched in my direction. "Parley!" I shouted as he brought up his guitar to strike me down.

"Fine." Tamaki said, forgetting that he was supposed to speak in pig-latin. "You may- er, wait. Ooyay aymay argainbay utbay onlyay ithway unway erdway." The crafty wizard sneered

"Sparticus." I replied casually. The all-powerful Tamaki looked confused for only a moment or two, before suddenly in my unicorn flew. I hopped onto it's magical back and ate my Golden Grahams, as I watched the wizard below dance, and master, the funky chicken.

Flying soon became a bore to me, however, and I hopped lithely off the giant beast who was holding my bottom captive. As my decent neared its end, I landed delicately on a carousel and made myself some paella.

**^v^v^v^v^ OMG! IZ A TYME SKEEEEEEEEP! ^v^v^v^v^**

After I ate my paella, I headed over to the taco shack to see how the recording had gone. Once inside, I took in my surroundings and was glad to see it was like any other taco distributor:

On the left was torture chambers, in the right was a pottery painting station, and in the center was the throne where the king presides.

I walked past the fluffy yellow king and proceeded to the counter in the back. "Can I get an uber-epic-super-awesome crepe, please?" I asked the man at the counter.

"Oh, so you think just because I work here I have to do what you say?" The albino snapped back. "Well I don't!" Sighing, I went over to the other side of the counter and rubbed the lamp sitting there. A brown-haired genie came out and stabbed the rude employee 37 times in the chest.

"Is that all you need, badger?" The irritable women (this is Hungary if you couldn't tell.) asked coldly.

"Aye." I answered. The frustrated genie flitted back into her lamp and sulked in a miniature emo-corner. Feeling satisfied, I jogged over to the pinball machine and put some snickerdoodles on to bake. Just as I was dumping the dirt into the bowl however, my dentist ran up to me and grabbed onto my arm.

"BOING!" He shouted at me. I gave the tall Russian a strange look, and the small boy next to him translated.

"We know the pairing for this story!" The sailor-suit clad child said. I gasped at the news and gave them both a bewildered glare.

"Be this the truth, herald?" I interrogated the Russian while finishing up the game of Sudoku I was currently playing.

"KYA~" He shouted grasping my hands firmly. I danced with him in a circle before giving a heroic laugh and glomping the unsuspecting Lithuanian next to me.

"Tell me then, Pianoman!" I demanded as I played Monopoly with the poor man under me. The cross-dressing European gave me a huge smile before revealing to me the secret we've all been waiting for.

"It's-"

* * *

And that's when I was finally shaken awake by Germany who was in the seat next to mine.

"Indie, are you alright?" The blonde nation asked, the lightest bit of worry hinting in his usually cold eyes. I sat there blinking for a few moments and gathered my thoughts, trying to shake the tired out of my brain.

"Um, yeah I am." I started. "What happened? Why was I sleeping?" Upon hearing my question, Germany's face lost all previous tension and he gave me a tentative smile.

"You fell asleep on the way over to the restaurant and I didn't want to wake you because you looked worn out." He said giving me a small pat on the head. The gesture shocked me a little, but I got over it quickly and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, sorry, I sorta' woke up at four this morning just out of nervousness." I said flashing him a sheepish look. He merely gave me a small nod and started getting out of the car.

I _was _going to move on with my life after that was clear, but then I remembered that dream. _Seriously, WTC brain? That didn't even make any sense! It played out like some sort of crackfic if I ever saw one. _I mused to myself. The dream was really flipping weird after all. I mean seriously, 'Sailor Indie'? What am I smoking?

_Whatever._ I thought. _If you want to come up with weird fantasies and make my life more awkward than it already was, then go right ahead. Just no more maid dresses. Please. _I vented to my inner-self. All that food in the dream made me hungry though, so I too got out of the car and headed into the establishment.

Although I have to admit, I'm a little more than curious about that pairing thing…

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? You know me, I'm always interested in feedback! So please, tell me what you thought! Also, if you have any suggestions for the 4th(previously 3rd) chapter, I would LOVE to hear them! Please!**

**Kay, for those of you who were a little confused with my advanced Pig-latin, here are translations!:**

I ownay it uzway ooyay oohay ooktay eethey eekay= I know it was you who took the key.

Osay ivitgay itay ackbay= So give it back.

Ooyay aymay argainbay utbay onlyay ithway unway erdway= You may bargain but only with one word.

**Alright! That's it for this week! It wasn't ultra lame, right? Please Review! It gives me happy butterflies! Even better, a Unicorn gets it's horn wheneveer you review, so do it for them guys. Do it for them. Love ya! 3**


	4. Food For The Soul

**OH EM GEE! IT'S ME NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hey guys! So, here's chapter qaudro! I know. It's late. Again. Sue me! No wait. Don't. That sounds like it would suck! 0x0 Yeah, let's not get Ninja arrested, okay?**

**Prussia: Ah, arrest her. she deserves it.**

**T~T Prussiaaaaaaa! What did I ever do to you? *starts sobbing sad fangirl tears***

**Prussia: Gya! No, wait, don't do that! It was a joke, yeah? *pats Ninja-chan awkwardly* **

**Yeah. K. *Hugs Prussia and doesn't let go for the rest of the A/N***

**So anyway, this is late and I am lame. But, I am already working on the next chapter and will hopefully get them up quicker! Upside, this is the longest chapter yet ;) Yeah, I can be kinda awesome. Also, thanks to everyone who has been reveiwing! I love you all and you all get virtual pasta~~~~ Yay!**

**Alright, this A/N is already long and I still need a disclaimer! Heeeeey, Denmark!**

**Denmark: Ja?**

**Do the disclaimer please *gives that adorable face that no-one can deny***

**Denmark: *shrugs* Why not? ALRIGHT GUYS! Ninja owns nothing! Even though there is a LOT of copyright in this chapter! She only owns Indie, Valerie and that freaky bunny over there who won't stop staring at me *staaaaaaare***

**Meh, good enough. ON TO DA STORAY!**

* * *

** For The Soul.**

_"About that pairing thing."_

I approached the doors- that Germany was currently pushing open- with the Italies and Japan following closely behind. As I walked through the heavy wood and brass doors, I took in my current surroundings. To be honest, I was expecting it to be sort of lame.

I take that back, now.

My breath hitched in my throat the second I stepped foot over the threshold. It was nothing like what you would think a buffet would be:

The ceiling was a dome that went high above our heads and was painted a lightly shimmering gold, with small windows on the sides to let in natural illumination, other than the elegant light fixtures scattered about. The floor was a carefully polished, smooth marble. The walls a deep and welcoming brown that tied the other colors in the room together wonderfully, and there were paintings hung on each wall of different sorts of things: People, places, waterfalls, puppies, Jimmy Neutron(not really, guys..) and some were just colors and shapes. Said paintings made it feel as though you were eating in a museum, which you definitely did not get out of a normal buffet. The chairs and tables were all delicate and darkly-stained oak. The booths all had plush, velvet cushions rather than the usually uncomfortable nylon covered sponge ones.

After gawking for a solid thirty seconds, I turned to see that I was not the only one. All the countries, it seemed, were just as shocked as I was. Except America who just stood there with a gloating face that said "Yeah, I know, I'm the hero." I'll admit though, I was going to have to thank him later. This place was great!

Seeing as I was the only one who still had all their senses about them, I cleared my throat to recapture my groups' attention.

"Guys. Food. Ring a bell?" I asked in a clipped tone. This snapped everyone out of their current state and I rolled my eyes as we made our way towards the hostess. As expected, her small podium was fancy too. _Seriously, this place is ridiculous…_

"Hello." Germany said taking the lead for our group. "We would like a table for seventeen, if at all possible." He said firmly, but kindly. The small Hispanic woman flashed him a courteous smile before checking her little map of the restaurant's layout.

"Of course." The small woman, her nametag read '_Valerie'_, said sweetly. "We'll just sit you at four tables near each other. Is that alright?" She asked, to no one in particular really.

"Yes that would be splendid. Thank you." Britain intervened -in a gentlemanly manner mind you- from his place behind Germany. How he got there, I'm not entirely sure, but whatever floats your goat.

"Wonderful." Valerie chirped politely. She grabbed a waiter nearby and requested that he take us to in area that she indicated on her laminated paper. The young man nodded and requested that we follow him to a group of four tables like Valerie said. Two that seated six and two that seated four.

The Nordics immediately went to sit at one of the tables meant for six, while the Allies sat at the table for four, minus France who sat with his two friends at the other table of similar seating. I stood in the middle of the clump of seats for a few awkward seconds, unsure as to where I was supposed to be placed, before Italy grabbed onto my arm and lead me to sit with his allies and brother.

"Ve, Indie~ Would you sit with us, _por favore_?" The undeniably adorable nation asked me with one of his signature smiles. Feeling sort of special that someone requested my company, I gave a cheerful nod and sat in between Veneziano and his not-quite-as-cheery counter-part, whose face brightened up upon seeing me at his table.

"Well hello, _bella."_ Romano said in a sweet voice that was only a little flirty.

"Good afternoon, Romano." I said, not quite as flirty as the young man sitting next to me. I soon noticed his eyebrows were furrowed a little in concentration, eyes still locked on me, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Probably not realizing he appeared rude, the half-a-nation regained his composure and gave me an apologetic and serious face. "It's not that I mind you sitting next to me, but are you sure you want to sit with a potato-loving badger, an emotionless Asian robot and a pasta-loving _idiota_ ?" He finally asked skeptically.

I couldn't help but laugh at the statement as I turned to smirk at the absurd Italian. "You say that as though there could never be any downside to sitting next to you?" I asked teasingly. He seemed offended at first, before I flashed him a reassuring smile. "I'm kidding! I don't think there's anything wrong sitting in the company of people you enjoy being around." This made Lovino smile at the fact that I enjoyed his company, but his features soon took on a look of confusion.

"You actually enjoy the potato-badger's company?" He asked in utter shock. _Sigh, why must you question all my motives?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yes. I do." I said matter-of-factly after composing my thoughts a bit. I then took notice that everyone was still sitting down. _That's stupid. _I thought a little flabbergasted. _Guess I'll just take care of it myself. _Sighing, I stood up out of my chair and began walking towards the small island-like structures filled with food. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." I called over my shoulder. _How come I always have to get them moving? It's just my first day here! What did they do before I came?! _

Sure enough, all the countries soon rose out of their own chairs when they realized their hunger. Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to a neat stack of gold-trimmed plates sitting on a small counter, so that I could put my food on something. Speaking of food, this place was freaking set! They had food from all around the world. Even the Scandinavian and Baltic countries! _Ah, so that's why America wanted to come here_. I thought. Huh, so he can be thoughtful sometimes! Unfortunately, the amount of options posed an obvious problem.

What was I going to get?!

Just as I had this thought, an arm conveniently found its way around my waist as a low voice whispered in my ear. "You will be getting French food, _non?_" The accented voice questioned, making me give an indignant squeak. I quickly whipped my head around to find none other than France himself smirking convincingly at my side.

I sighed inwardly before putting on a neutral face. "I'm not entirely sure what I'll be getting." I said honestly. As I turned around to face him fully, I decided I would play with him a little bit. "Why should I have French?" I asked trying to conceal my smirk. "I mean, there's _plenty _of other food here that I've never tried before! It would be silly to have French food when it's old news." I finished calmly, afraid that if I went any further I would burst. Glancing up at France's pale face, I saw a look of utter shock and I couldn't contain it anymore.

I giggled uncontrollably at the priceless look on his face. "I'm sorry France, I simply had too!" I choked out between splurts of giggles. I covered my mouth with my hand and couldn't help. _If I keep messing with my employers I am so getting fired. _I thought. Goofy as it was, that thought actually worried me a bit and I looked up once more to see if Francis was making a "You are so outta here" face, and was surprised by what I saw.

His face held nothing but pure affection. His eyes danced with kindness and interest and intrigue. His smile was light and honest, pulling up at the corners just enough to reach his eyes. In the depth of his features, though, there was sadness and longing. I gave him a look of my own, though not as complex, only confused.

The Frenchman sighed lightly and let one large hand rest delicately on my head. "Do not worry about it, _ma Cherie. _I just wish that somebody would have been this kind to me sooner." He said, melancholy lacing his voice.

I had to admit, his words shocked me. I was about to ask him to elaborate when Russia came out of nowhere and stood right next to France. France didn't notice at first. Not until the Russian nation bluntly declared, "You will eat Russian food." With a childish smile planted firmly on his face.

I could have sworn Francis jumped two feet in the air at the intimidating voice behind him. Poor guy. Russia was one scary son-of-a-Belarus(excellent choice of replacement, no?) and he knew it too. I however kept my cool, given a little sigh, and looked the Russian man straight in the eye.

"As I was just telling France here, Russia, I don't know what I'm getting." I said plainly, then added, "And you can't tell me what to get either." Okay, that might have been _really _dumb of me to say; because Russia had now materialized a pipe out of nowhere and was holding it up in a striking position. Why were the staff not reacting to this?

"_Aiyah! _Don't threaten the poor girl, aru!" China lightly scolded as he came up behind Russia. "If you put the pipe down, I will give you a sunflower sticker. Does that sound nice, aru?" He asked giving the taller nation a convincing smile.

Russia's smile became one of pure joy at the offer. "Da!" He exclaimed excitedly. I let out the breath that I had been holding and gave China a grateful look over Ivan's shoulder. Yao just winked back at me as he placed a smiling sunflower sticker on Russia's hand. The taller of the nations walked away to the Russian section of the food area and started getting some _pirozhiki _at the same time France went to get some _pot e feu._

I shook my head in fascination as China walked up and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He really is a child, isn't he, aru?" That ancient man asked kindly. I nodded, not really able to do anything else at the moment and noticed that China had already left to get some _chao fan_. _At least I can count on him not to bug me. _I thought wonderingly.

I was about to go get my own food, when yet another hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Hey there, _fraulein." _A dry voice purred next to me. I sighed, once again, and turned to see my assailant. You already know, of course, but I'll tell you anyway. It was Prussia. That's right, Mr. awesomest-nation-that-ever-was, Prussia himself, standing next to me smiling like a maniac. Oh no. Please God no. I've seen that look twice already, that doesn't mean tha-

"I couldn't help but notice you were having a hard time picking out food, so I just thought I would suggest some awesome Prussian dishes to you." The quirky albino said predictably. I was getting a headache now.

I could tell that Gilbert wanted to open his mouth to continue this obnoxious suggestion of his, but I quickly interrupted him before it could go further.

"Two things, Prussia." I said holding up my hand to stop him. "One: I've already told the others that I am perfectly capable of picking out my own food." I started. "Two: There aren't even any "Prussian" dishes. They would just be German. Alright?" I asked hoping to clear up this little situation.

Prussia looked a little disheartened at first, but then a devious smile crept across his face as he got a new idea.

"Well now, that's not entirely true, now is it _schatz?_" He asked rhetorically. "In fact, _wurst _was invented-"

"IN KOREA, DA ZE!" Shouted a random guy, interrupting Prussia. I was curious who would say something so stupid, so I got a good look at the guy. He wore a long white robe-type outfit that split down the middle to reveal puffy white pants underneath. Over top of the white robe was a weird navy-blue piece that only reached right below his breastbone. I think the combination of those means he was wearing a Korean _hanbok._ If you didn't think that was out of place enough, this'll get ya'. He had a curl that swooped off the side of his blackish-brown hair, and where it curled in? There was a smiley-face in there. What. The duck.

Before I could ask who exactly the strange Korean was in front of me, Japan came back from the food area with his food. He looked at the strange man and asked, "Korea-kun? What are you doing here?" Oh, Korea. That makes sense I guess.

The man, Korea I guess, just flashed him a mischievous smile and replied, "Crashing chapter four, _aniki_! What else?"(**THUMBS UP FOR KOREA'S EPIC FOURTH-WALL BREAKING!)** Before Japan could give the hyper-active country a reply of his own, Korea leapt forward and started _groping his brother's chest. _The Japanese-speaking Korean then cackled as he ran out of the restaurant shrieking "_Ura nara mansae_!" What the frick?!

Japan didn't really seem fazed at the fact he was just homo-groped by another country, and continued on to our table, _nikujaga _safely in his hands. Prussia and I, on the other hand, just stood there, too shocked to say a word to the other. That is until, Prussia realized that bragging was more important than being shocked and continued.

"As I was saying, _wurst originated _in Prussia." He said, changing his choice of words. "Which is clearly reason enough to get w-" I'm just gonna' assume he was going to say 'wurst' until he was pushed out of the way by my country.

"Dude, you harassing my citizen about not wanting to eat intestines?" America asked pointedly. Then turning to me, "Don't worry, Ind. Your hero's got your back" He said with a wink.

I gave a little giggle at the goofiness of the self-proclaimed hero, but I couldn't deny the light blush that was currently threatening to let it's existence be known to the rest of the world. Luckily, Alfred didn't seem to notice and went on.

"So Indie." He started casually. "I know those guys were totally bugging you, and so I won't, but have you made up your mind yet?" The _Hero _asked. He was still technically bugging me a little bit, but at least he wasn't trying to force me to get hot wings and burgers.

"Um, I don't really know to be honest." I said, managing to maintain my dignity. "But I'm kind of leaning towards food from someone who hasn't annoyed me yet…" I was now trying my best to think of countries that don't annoy me.

Let's start with the Allies: America is cool and I like him, but c'mon, it's American food. I'm American. I eat this stuff every day! Then there's Britain. I'm kind of scared to eat anything from his country, except fish-and-chips, but that's no fun. As stated earlier, I have no intention of eating any of France's food, even if it is tasty. Russia looks like he wants to kill me, which makes me worried that his food wishes for the same. I like China but I'm not really in the mood for it, so none of that. The Baltics' food intimidates me- contrary to their personalities- for no good reason, but I don't want to eat theirs nonetheless.

Then there's the Nordics: I have a feeling that all there food is relatively close, so my overall verdict for them is: Despite the fact I really like them all, I'm not a big fan of eating fish. Or reindeer. So no.

And finally, the Axis: Germany doesn't annoy me, but any German food I get means it's technically Prussia's too, so that's out of the question. Japan doesn't bug me either, but I make Japanese food at home all the time, so it would be kind of boring. I'm not big on Spanish food, never have been. I don't know why. So Spain's is out, too. That leaves Feli and Lovi. Neither of them annoy me, and I've never had pasta that wasn't from a box, so I think we have a winner.

This entire thought process took about 1.5 seconds, so I soon turned to America and gave him an answer. "I think I'll have pasta." I said proudly. America smiled at me, probably happy that I made up my mind, and gave me a thumbs up before walking away to fulfill his stomach's desires.

I smiled to myself and, basically skipped, away to the Italian section. Glad to see that the twins already got theirs, I picked out some cuisine that looked good. What I ended up getting was as follows: A small helping of spaghetti with pesto sauce, a Neapolitan style mini pizza with mozzarella, basil and fresh tomatoes, and some risotto with saffron. Italians eat a lot of carbs.

I walked back over to the table I shared with the Axis (Roma is Italy too which makes him a legit member, not enough people understand that_) and sat in my spot between Veneziano and Romano. The second my bottom met the seat, both Italians eyes were glued to the plate I had in my hands. Well, Feliciano's eyes were closed, so he was really just looking in its general direction, but still.

I held back a smile small as I looked up from my plate. "What?" I asked innocently.

"That food is Italian." Romano said finally.

_No, really? _I thought sarcastically. My reply came out nicer, though. "Yeah, it is." I said matter-of-factly. "Is there something the matter with that?" _Am I offending you by eating your food? _I added in my head.

This time it was Veneziano who answered. "No, that's not it, _bella_." He said reassuringly. "We just want to know why you chose _Italiano cibo _over everything else." Feli finished, implying that he wished for an answer. So I gave him one.

"I was just in the mood for Italian, was all." I said trying to avoid a trainwreck. "Is that weird?" I added, starting to honestly get worried that I was offending them somehow. Romano immediately gave me a surprised look.

"Of course not, _bella_." He said plainly. "It just seems that you have better taste then we thought." I giggled at this, and turned back to my food.

I prayed first. I'm Christian, so I didn't really think much about it, so I was a little uncomfortable when I looked up and saw that all of the countries were looking at me. All of them. "Um, yes?" I asked trying to break the silence, considering all chatter among the men had stopped. America was the first to speak up.

"It's nothing, dudette." He said flashing me a heart-felt smile. "I totally understand! I mean, one of the main principal your awesome country(full of yourself much?) was founded was for freedom of religion!" He continued proudly. "It's just that, at least I personally, have to stay on the neutral side of things because of the vast range of religions of my citizens, so I never know quite what to do." Alfred finished, shrugging non-chalantly as a few of his fellow countries gave nods of agreement.

I was glad at hearing that I hadn't offended anyone with my belief, but I couldn't get over the fact that everyone was still looking at me. Sighing for what was probably the billionth time today, I looked each one of them in the eye. "You can all stop staring at the spectacle that is your Christian assistant, now you know." I said, sounding a little ruder than I wanted to. They all suddenly gained looks of shame on their faces and I couldn't help but laugh at that. People can be so cute when they're accidently rude.

Giving myself a satisfied smile, I went back to eating my meal. Which tasted INCREDIBLE if you were wondering. As I was finishing up my adorable little mini-pizza- which was the last thing on my plate- I noticed that Feliciano and Lovino were looking at me again and I turned my head from side-to-side, looking at both of them. "What?" I asked after swallowing my remaining bite.

"Well?" Feli asked giving me an expectant look.

"Well what?" I asked a little frustrated.

"How did you like it?" Lovino asked, barely keeping in his excitement.

I gave them both the same smile I would give a little kid trying to show me a picture they just drew. I gave some thought to the next thing I was going to say, as to not disappoint them. "It was…" I said carrying out my answer. I looked at them both a second time, and their anticipation became suffocating , so I finally told them. "It was the best meal I've had in a good while." I answered truthfully.

My comment made both of them beam brighter than New York in Christmas time (which is freakin' bright) from both relief and pride. Even Romano was full on smiling rather than smirking. Wow, I'm just that good huh?

After talking with the rest of the table for a while, breaking occasionally when someone would get up for another plate,-these guys eat a lot!- I turned to Feli and asked him a question that's been burning my thoughts for a while now. "Veneziano." I started, turning towards the peppy man.

"Ve~ What is it, Indie?" He asked, using my name other than _bella_. I really hope he didn't mind this question.

"I hate to be rude, Veneziano, but why are your eyes always closed? Doesn't it get hard to see?" I asked earnestly. This had been bugging me ever since I first met him.

He merely laughed cheerfully and gave me another heart-breaking smile. "No, it doesn't!" He started gladly. "I've always kept my eyes closed except for special occasions, ever since I was little! I don't really know why, it's just how I am I guess." He ended, not losing an ounce of his peppy attitude throughout the entire speech.

I thought about that for a second. _Special occasions, huh? _ "Veneziano, do you mind opening your eyes for me?" I asked out of curiosity. Then, realizing that mind have been a weird thing to request, "Unless you don't want to! That's okay too." I added hastily.

He merely laughed at how flustered I became. "Of course not!" He said as though it were obvious. "Anything for a _bella ragazza._" Feli opened his eyes right after he said that, and I had to try my best not to gasp out loud.

His eyes were the most gorgeous I've seen in my entire life. They were layered in a way I didn't know was possible. They were dark brown that lightened as they went down, first becoming just lighter shades of brown until it turned into a glowing amber. It's impossible to even describe in words, you're just going to have to take my word for it.

Luckily I wasn't staring at him. That much.

After I regained control of my senses, A.K.A. trying not to squeal at how stupidly attractive a guy I work for is, I gave Feli the biggest smile I've given anyone ever and commented on his looks.

"Wow. Don't take this the wrong way, but your eyes are beautiful, Veneziano!" I said, still a little in disbelief that someone in real life(LOLZ ur in a fic XD) could be this stunning.

Veneziano had already closed his eyes again, but upon hearing this they snapped wide open and looked at me shocked, his mouth slightly agape. (super adorable =^_^=) _Will I never stop offending people? _I wondered, worried that Feli hated me now.

"R-really?" The Northern half of Italy stuttered. Yes, _stuttered. _He looked genuinely touched and had yet to close his enchanting (the Feli compliments shall never end!) eyes. "You really think so?" He asked. He seemed entirely entranced by the fact he was being complimented for once and not the other way around.

_Dangit,, what did I do! _I asked myself. _I broke Felecianooooo!_ "Um, if that's a bad thing-"I started, only to have my hands clasped by Feliciano.

"Of course not! Thank you, _bella_" He said gratefully. Luckily, everyone else was too busy wondering if Americans pulled of another country's food well to care about me and Italy. He finally closed his eyes, which made me a little sad but whatever, and finished his _Bolognese._ I giggled at how cute he was and checked my Facebook on my phone while I waited for everyone to finish, considering I was full after the first plate.

**^v^v^TIME! SHE IS SKIPPING! I WANNA SKIP TOO! *skips off*^v^v^**

After everyone was done, America pulled out a red-white-and-blue credit card and handed it to the host to pay for the meal.

"Well, that was surprisingly good for Americans!" Britain said as we left the restaurant, letting his ruder side slip through. I pretended not to here and continued walking with Japan back to Germany's car. I once again slipped into the passenger's seat next to Germany and buckled myself in.

"So, is that it for today?" I asked the manly country next to me. He looked up at me tiredly.

"_Ja_, it is. _Danke Gott_." He said, clearly relieved to be rid of his peers. For the day that is.

I smiled at myself as we made our way back to the World Meeting Building to gather our things.

"Thank you for helping today, Indie." Germany said as everyone was departing. I regarded him kindly and gave him a bright smile.

"Of course! It was my pleasure, Mr. Germany." I replied happily. Despite the strange characters, I really do enjoy my new job. But I'll admit, I'm really going to enjoy just chilling out too.

"Hey, why is he the only one who gets "Mr." in front of his name?!" Prussia demanded angrily.

"Because he's the one who hired me, which gives him the highest position of respect which ultimately means he is 'Mr. Germany' and the you are simply 'Prussia'." I said matter-of-factly.

Prussia grumbled a little bit before walking out of the building. Germany sighed, thanking me once more and following his obnoxious older brother. I left after them and went around back to hop into my black Jeep Wrangler and drove away to my hotel for the evening.

**^v^v^ I SWEAR I WON'T SKIP THIS TIME! ^v^v^**

The first thing I did when I stepped into my hotel room was flop on the bed and groan. It wasn't very long, but today was stressful! After lying flat on my stomach for a good five minutes, I pulled out my PSP from it's place in my bedside drawer and popped in "Kingdom Hearts"

After playing for a good hour or two, I decided it was bedtime and changed into my matching skeleton-hello kitty tank-top and bottoms before hopping back into bed. It didn't take long to fall asleep, considering I need it pretty bad. And trust me, I need it.

Because I was going back home tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright! How was it? Give me feedback! Are you excited to see Indie's everyday life? I know I am =w=.**

**Random thing: I was watching "Taken 2"(I don't own it!) today with my family and the movie was mainly based in Turkey, so the whole time I was leaning over to JCScannell and whispering** "Hey, Jappy"** XD Yeah, I know. The Otaku doesn't stop, even away from the compy.**

**TWANSWASHIONS!**

Por favore = Please

Idiota=Idiot(**you probs could have guessed that...)**

Non=no

Ma cherie= My dear

Da ze=** To the best of my knowledge, this is like a really manly form of **Desu. If that doesn't make sense, PM me or google it XD

Aniki= **It's kinda like saying **Bro

Ura nara mansae= Hooray for our land (**Don't ask me why -,-;**

Italiano cibo= Italian food

Danke Gott=Thank God

**Alrighty then! I suppose that's it! All I can really say is please leave a review! They make me go "lllaeruOwR=EF0WRSFU9 8CHUJK1Q2EWSDKDFNVOFIDCXKMns dfueriovjd" No joke, man.**

**Hasta la awesome!**


	5. Home Is Where The Nerd Is!

**Wazzup ya'll? It's me again, here with chapter 5! I know, this is the uickest update I've ever done. Ever. But, I was wicked inspire today, so that's how it worked out! There is the debut of a new OC in this one! She is based heavily off of my big sis JCScannell(check out her page, she's the bomb!) And yes, all of her and Indie's interactions in this are basically mine and my sister's everyday talk. **

**I kinda hopped onto the last train to boring town for this one, sorry about that! But I just had sooooo much stuff describe that needed describing! **

**Also, for those of you trying to guess the pairing *cough* .1302 *cough* They become a little more prominent in this chapter and will in chapters to come, so look out ;) **

**K, I dun wanna do the Disclaimer soooooooo... Ah! Roma!**

**Romano: What is it, Writer badger?**

**Why are you sweet to every other girl but me? :(**

**Romano: Because I hate you.**

**But I love you!**

**Romano:... Okay. I maybe don't hate you entirely.**

**You mean that ?*.***

**Romano: S-si...**

**Aw, thanks Lov! *hugs him calmly as to not scare him off* *Roma hugs back***

**Romano: Alright, Ninja doesn't own anything to do with me or anything relevant to Hetalia, Thank God, she only owns Indie, Sam and that fluffy tailed badger over there *indicates my plot bunny***

**ON FORTH TO THE STORY!**

* * *

** 5. Home Is Where The Nerd Is.**

* * *

_"Because I was going back home tomorrow…"_

I'm leaving my hotel right now at, what time is it? I looked down at the Sailor Moon watch gracing my wrist. _6:30. _Awesome. _It only takes about three hours to get back home, so I'll be on time for breakfast! _I thought excitedly. _And it's a Saturday, so Sam will be home. _I couldn't wait to see my older sister again. I've only been away for two days, but we're close so I miss her pretty bad.

_Alright. Here we go. _I thought as I got back into my trusty Jeep, _Tsubaki_. Yeah, I named my Jeep after a Soul Eater character. Problem?

I drove to the nearest Starbucks, grabbed a java chip and went on my merry way.

******************** Ooh, Sparkley time skip!*******************

As I pulled into the driveway leading to mine and my sister's small house, said sister came out and waved at me from the porch steps. Smiling, I parked behind Sam's electric blue Wolkswagen beetle before getting out of my own car. Before I even had time to go around back to get my stuff, though, I was glomped by my big sister. Despite the fact she was two years older than me, putting her at eighteen, we were the exact same height, so the glomp wasn't _that _painful.

"Dubstep!" Sam shouted in my ear. "I missed you!"

Laughing, I hugged her back tightly. "Missed you too, _nee-san!_" I said back happily. After a two-minute long hug fest, I was finally released and allowed to retrieve my bags.

"So," Sam started, a mischievous tone playing behind her voice. "How was it?" She asked. I could tell she was barely keeping in her curiosity, it was probably killing her right now.

Sam is an interesting person. She has a happy personality, but can be sort of  
intimidating when you first meet her. She is also crazy protective of me, always has been; so that can be a problem some times. But it usually turns out for the better. Sam is also probably the most sarcastic person you will meet in your entire life. I'm not kidding, this girl lives, breathes, and eats sarcasm. She also just enrolled at Liberty university and is majoring in worship, with a billion other classes on the side. Most important about her though, is probably that, like me, she is a total Otaku and Nerd.

Don't get me wrong, though. We're both the healthy kind of otaku/nerd! So basically on the otaku side: we listen to Vocaloids, we buy all our favorite manga and anime, we get the stuffies, we read/write fanfics and we go to cons and cosplay. As for nerd?: We read comics, we watch Star Wars as well as read the books, we watch Doctor Who, and have our own sonic-screwdrivers. We also game, but I'm a much bigger gamer than Sam.

So basically, we're your average nerdy 16 and 18 year old girls! Sorry for the long intro, back into the story!

I sighed, knowing there was no way she would wait long for my answer, and turned towards my nosy sister. "It was stressful and different," I said recalling my treat run for the 'Bad Touch Trio'. "But it was fun." My sister smiled at my reply and grabbed my suitcase for me, heading back into the house.

"Well good," Sam said as we stepped over the threshold and into our living room. "I'm glad you had fun!" I could tell she was about to say more, but just then, my stomach growled rather loudly. I looked back at her, one eyebrow raised in a '_is there food?_' kind of way, and she smiled back, skipping into the kitchen.

I followed her in, leaning back on my Heelys as I did so that I rolled in. I walked over the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down at one of the two stools, expecting to be served. Sam gave a playful glare and walked over to the fridge to grab eggs and bacon.

"You could put on the toast, Indie!" She said as she began cooking the bacon. True, I could do that. Groaning, I got out of my seat and put on two pieces of toast, one on a lighter setting than the other.

"Alright." Sam said, momentarily ignoring the eggs. "You told me that it was probably going to be mostly guys, so tell me." She looked me in the eyes and demanded my attention, turning serious all of a sudden. "They didn't do anything freaky, right?" My sister asked.

I had to think carefully over what I said next. _Do I tell her about Francis? And Russia with his 'Becoming one'? Crap, this might be hard to avoid. _I thought worriedly. Then I just figured I might as well get it over with.

"Well, there may or may not have been this one dude who possibly might have been a little on the pervy side and was possibly, but maybe not! French…" I said letting that sentence fade away. My sister looked at me in the eye again.

"On a scale from Aidou Hanabusa to Master Roshi, how pervy?" She asked, still serious despite her anime analogy. I gave that some serious thought.

"Shigure Sohma." I said finally. She seemed a little relived at my answer.

"So just a little pervy and really flirty?" She clarified.

"Yep!" I cheered happily. "But after a conversation or two, he says I'm more like a little sister to him than anything." I said reassuringly.

"A little sister that you flirt with." She added helpfully. I laughed at that, loving my sister's lightning fast comebacks. The toast popped up right as Sam finished the bacon and eggs, so I put some homemade apple jelly on it(If you've never had this before, you don't even know the definition of awesome0_0) and sat down to eat.

We prayed first and discussed random things while we ate. I finished watching Dragon Ball Z Kai, Sam finished watching Angel Beats, and we both put up new chapters on our FanFiction. Two more days passed by, much like this one, and it was now Monday. And we all know what Monday equals. School.

Lucky for me though, I was homeschooled. This was the entire reason I was able to randomly drive to D.C. and get a new job and why I will be able to continue doing so. So, I bid Sam (it's not short for anything, its really just Sam!) a nerdy farewell, giving her the Spock hand and saying 'live long and prosper', as she headed to Liberty. I walked back into our house smiling, as I walked upstairs to my bedroom where my schoolwork was.

I was able to do two days' worth of work in only two hours, rushing a bit so I was ahead, before I got a call from an unknown number. _How strange. _I thought. _Might be a telemarketer though, and that would be fun. _My mind taking a devious turn, I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered into the speaker at the bottom of my iPhone.

"_Hej, _Indie!" A goofy voice called from the other end of the connection. "I'm glad I got the right number! It's me, Denmark!" The voice shouted. I almost dropped the phone out of pure shock. _Kill me now. _I thought despairingly.

Wait a second. "How did you get my number?!" I demanded, voicing my concern. The other voice merely laughed before saying,

"Easy! Germany had it on file and I asked him for it!"

"_Nani?!" _I shouted, letting my Japanese slip. "Why would he do that?!"

"Okay, so maybe he didn't, but Feli did!" Denmark declared proudly. I wanted to smack myself right now. _As much as I like you Veneziano, I might have to kill you for this._

Sighing, I continued with my questioning. "Why are you calling me anyway, Denmark?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh _ja_!" He shouted, remembering what it was he was annoying me for. "I just thought I should tell you that me and the rest of the countries will be at your place in, like, 5 minutes." He said gleefully. I really did drop the phone now. You're kidding, right? I can't handle that!

I picked up the phone from where it fell on my Return of the Jedi throw blanket. "Mind if I put you on hold for a sec, Den?" I asked hastily. Denmark just gave me a 'sure' in return. Great.

I quickly ran back downstairs and grabbed the home phone of its base. I typed in my sister's number and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to pick up. Finally, I heard her lively voice, which was so close to mine, come through the phone.

"Hey, FullMetal." I heard Sam say in her best Mustang impression. "What's up with calling me on such _short _notice?" She said, making a pun on Edward's height. Despite how tense I was right now, that made me laugh pretty hard.

"Okay, that was awesome and you win 5 internets." I complimented my sister. I could hear a muffled 'yuss' come from her end. Then, getting back on track, "I have a question though: When will you be home?" She could hear that I was desperate and replied quickly.

"I'm around the corner, dub-chan. _Doshite?_" She asked, slipping into some Japanese of her own.

I gave a huge sigh of relief at hearing that. "_Yokatta._ I need your help." I said. I could hear shuffling as she straightened up in her seat.

"Of course. What are your commands, _Taichou?_" She said in a military formal voice.

"The dudes I work for are coming over, and I need moral support and help cleaning up." I replied plainly.

"Sir yes sir." She said curtly, not seeming that fazed by the sudden information. The added, "So, when will they be there?"

"Five minutes."

"_Was?!_" Sam exclaimed, switching to German this time. I could hear the distinct roar of an engine speeding up. Good, the quicker she gets here the better. Not three seconds after I heard her speed up, did my big sis pull into the driveway, sloppily parking and jumping out. She ran through the door I was holding open, breathing heavily before straightening up and pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"K, what's first?" She asked saluting me.

"At ease." I saluted back. "You do the dishes and make sure our rooms are clean, and I'll clean the living room in kitchen." I sounded like my mom. Oh well. "Buut first, I need to go hang up on Denmark. Understood?" I asked, making sure to stay in character.

"Sir!" It's incredible Sam and I get anything done.

**^v^v^v^ YOU GUESSED IT! TIME AWAY! ^v^v^v^**

After going back upstairs and telling Denmark that I would be waiting, I headed back downstairs and started on the task at hand.

I can't believe it. We actually managed to do dishes and clean three rooms in under five minutes. I am now convinced that my sister and I were genetically altered at birth and our wicked-epic hero powers are only now developing. Or something like that.

The second I wiped the final spot of sauce of the kitchen counter, a huge 'DONG' bellowed through the house. I gave a small smile and called up to my sister, who was finishing up our rooms. "They're here, _nee-san_!" I shouted, using my nickname for her.

"Gotcha!" She called back brightly. Still smiling, I headed over to the front door and heaved it open, revealing sixteen nations, two birds and a polar bear just chillin' on my front porch. _Here we go._ I thought bracing myself.

"Hello." I greeted casually. Britain was in front and therefore was the one who addressed me. I wasn't expecting what happened next, though.

"Oh, good evening! Is Indie here?" Yeah. I bet you weren't expecting it either, were you? My mouth dropped at his words and I looked down at myself, wondering what would make him not recognize me.

For starters, I was wearing thin-framed see through rectangular glasses with two tones, dark and light brown, rather than my contacts. I also didn't straighten my hair today, so it fell down to right below my shoulder blades in gentle dark brown waves, curlier at some points.

As for my attire, I was wearing red plaid skinny jeans with yellow and green as it's intersecting lines. Said jeans had a gray scarf tied around the hips and were tucked into dark-brown combat boots. I was also wearing a Black Butler tee that had Ciel dressed as a cow on it. To top it all off I had a dog tag that read 'Moon Healing Escalation!' around my neck.

Still, they should have at least _guessed _it was me.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. "I AM Indie!" The countries fell into some state of shock after that. Except for Iceland. He just sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'I told you guys it was. You should have listened to me…'

They didn't have long to react, though, because Sam burst out laughing behind me. Before I could even turn to look at her, Sam hugged my shoulders from behind. "You so got pwnd, Indie!" She laughed in my ear. I rolled my eyes at her reaction, but couldn't help giggling a bit myself.

"Yeah, getting pwnd, it happens." I laughed back. This sent my sister into another round of hysterics, considering it was a little inside joke of ours that started when we did zombie make-up for the first time*. Now, the countries had already directed their attention to my manic sister, but as soon as she wasn't able to hold herself back and started crying, they all turned worriedly back to me.

"Is she okay?" Spain questioned. I shrugged and looked straight into his bright green eyes.

"Probably." I replied unconcerned. "She'll get over it in a minute." Sure enough, after sixty seconds exactly, Sam was able to breathe again. She walked back up to us, looking a little sheepish at her outburst.

"Um, sorry about that." She said. As embarrassed as she was, Sam was strong and able to look them all straight in the eye. "You know when something totally awesome happens and you can't help but laugh uncontrollably? Yeah, that's what just happened." She said, already over her initial embarrassment. And then, changing the subject,  
"I'm Sam by the way! Indie's totally awesome big sis." Sam said with a wink as she slung one arm around my shoulders.

"Older?" America asked from behind Britain. "You guys look more like twins, to me." This was true. Sam had the same dark hair as me in almost the exact same cut. Our eyes were also the same deep hazel, with light epicanthic folds covering the corners due to our Native American genes. Her skin was a shade paler than mine, but you couldn't really notice that much. Our biggest differences were probably body shape and the fact that Sam didn't wear glasses.

Sam looked a little disgruntled at the comment. "Yes, I am older." She spat back, still a little bitter about the fact we were the same height.

Britain watched as Sam glared at America, and him at her for a good few seconds before turning back to me. "Sorry about not recognizing you love, it's just that you look so…." He trailed off, not sure how to say it without offending me.

"Rowdy?" I offered.

"Yes." Sam said in immediate agreement before returning to her stare-down with Alfred.

"N-no, that's not-" Britain started, but I gave a light laugh cutting him off.

"It's fine, Britain. I know, it's different." I said reassuringly. And that's when all the nations stopped what they were doing to look at me frightened. _What? What did I- Oh. _That's _what they're worried about? _Giggling again, I wrapped an arm around my sister's back. "It's okay, she knows and I trust her." I said to the countries who were worried I spilled the beans about them being, you know, countries. They all took an air of relief at my words.

"Might I ask what exactly you guys are here for?" I asked doing my best not to sound rude. This time, it was Italy who answered me.

"We just wanted to hang out with you before we went back to our own countries, _bella!_" He chirped happily. Sam shot me a look at the name, which I promptly ignored before realizing we were all still standing at the entrance to my house.

I took a step back and signaled them all to come forward. "Why don't you guys come in? It's weird to just chill out here." I explained. They all looked grateful at the invitation, but before they could come all the way in, I held out my hand to stop them.

"Quick house rules: First, since it's my house I will not hold back any of my sarcasm or quirks, so don't expect me to remain professional. Second, there is a no cussing tolerance. Yes, I mean you Romano." Romano looked a little crest-fallen at this, but I continued anyway. "Third, you are free to go wherever you want in the house, but if you touch the upstairs bathroom or either of our dressers, you're dead." Everyone looked worried at that one. "Fourth, it's not my fault if I get a random visitor. They happen." Sam giggled at my use of the inside joke again. "That's really about it. Oh, one thing though, you might hear either Sam or I start spouting in a random language. Just ignore that." I finished, smiling invitingly.

All the countries walked into our house and took a good look around. I felt it was my job to give a tour, so I showed them all around the house. It was pretty cozy if I do say so myself. The living room was there to the right when you first walk in. It had a three-and-a-half walls, with the fireplace set on the eastern-most while the TV and Xbox 360 were on the northern. The couch was sat near the back, making it the first thing you saw when you walked in and the half-a-wall was separating the living room from the kitchen.

Once you got around the mini-wall, the kitchen was off to the right. It was small, but roomy. The walls were a light teal with accenting black cabinets. The sink was stainless steel as well as the dishwasher. The island was black and it's stools were teal, reflecting the rest of the kitchen. Simple colors, but they really got the point across.

If you went to the left, you came to a small hall that housed a bathroom, a spare bedroom and an arts room. It would take a while to describe them all, so we'll save that for later.

Finally, we reached the upstairs where mine and Sam's bedrooms were. Needless to say, the countries were a little more than shocked at mine and my sister's, uh, _unique _rooms…

We went to Sam's bedroom on the right first. The door on the outside looked like the TARDIS, and looked like a portal on the inside. Her walls were maroon with black trimming, one being covered entirely with a mix of posters: From bands to anime to Van Goh's painting of the TARDIS exploding. Her ceiling was dark blue with a glow-in-the-dark stars littering it's surface. She had a desk set against one wall and her dresser against another. Her bed, which was on the wall with posters, had a hot pink bedspread and a black-and-white checkered comforter. Near her bed was a bookshelf, absolutely filled with novels.

All the countries were taken aback by the onslaught of pure nerd-aura that was currently hitting them, and were stuck until Sam prompted them by pushing Denmark and Romano- the two closest to her- out and declaring, "If you thought mine was nerdy, just wait to see Dubstep's!" She said, clearly sensing the reason behind their faltering.

"Dubstep?" Germany questioned the curious nickname.

"I don't really know. She just came up with it one day." I said shrugging and heading to my room on the opposite side of the hall.

The outside of _my _room was black with the 'SOS Brigade's logo painted distinctly on it. I opened the door myself and tried not to be laugh at the gasps of shock when the others walked in.

My walls were a deep lavender with black Victorian swirls accenting it. But you could hardly tell with all my posters. Green day, Angle Beats, Dragon Ball, Gumi Megpoid, Rin and Len Kagamine, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, FullMetal Alchemist, D. Gray-man, Skillet, Un-go, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, TouHou, you name it, it was probably there. I had a desk on one wall that was covered in my drawings and a bookshelf on the other that was filled entirely with books and comics and manga. But mostly manga. There was another smaller bookshelf next to it that held all my anime and videogames. My bed was covered in anime and Vocaloid plushies. Next to my bed was a changing screen that was black with pink sakura petals trailing down it. I guess you could say my room was nerd-central.

I turned around and noticed that Japan was the most shocked at my room's décor. He seemed a bit flattered that I was so infatuated with his country's media. Or revolted. Either way.

Feeling satisfied with the overwhelming reaction, I addressed everyone in the room. "Yep. I'm a nerd." I said casually. "Hey, who wants lunch?" I then said, my A.D.D. getting the better of me.

Sam, America, Italy, Prussia, Spain and Denmark immediately shot their hands in the air, momentarily forgetting about my nerdiness. Sam shot America another nasty look before they both started laughing and shook hands. I don't really know what just happened, but okay.

We all headed back downstairs and I told everyone to wait in the living room while me and Sam made lunch.

"Ve, what are we having, _bella ragazzas?_" Italy asked from his place on the arm of the couch next to Germany. Sam gave me that look again upon hearing Feli, considering Italian was one of the langauges we were both fluent in. I flashed my sister a playful smile before replying to Feliciano.

"Well, considering I have to feed eighteen people and the only thing I have in abundance is vegetables and chicken, we're having chicken on salad!" I told the young man kindly. He didn't seem to mind my decision whatsoever and went back to asking Germany about new upgrades for his Kupelwagen.

"Do you think I could help, Indie?" Iceland asked rising from his seat and walking up to me. _Wow. He's pretty tall. _I thought distracted as I looked at him. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him, but composed myself enough to answer him.

"No thank you, Iceland! Me and _nee-san _can handle it just fine, but thank you for the offer." I smiled at the country who, thinking about it, couldn't have been much older than me physically.

Emil looked a bit disappointed, but nodded and walked away to sit with his big brother. Smiling at how cute they were when they fought, I turned back to the kitchen and started getting ingredients out of the fridge before stopping when I realized something.

I was cooking for half the world.

* * *

**Cool beans, guys! Are you ready for some fluff next chapter? Cause there gon' be fluuuuuuuuff ^_^ I have been plotting this epic fluffiness for days with ****_mia sorella _****and I am so excited to write it!**

**You know the drill, I want feedback! Good or bad, I can take it! Once again, I apologize for the lameness of this chapter, but how do you like Sam? I love her ^w^ But that's just 'cuz she's like my big sis!**

***This is a true story. We were doing zombies for halloween one year, right? And we were looking at youtube vids for it and we came across this one, and the makeup dude put fake blood trailing out of the guy's ear and he said "Blood coming out of your ear, it happens" and has since then become a running joke between me, my mom and my sis!**

**And yes, Nee-san and Dubstep are our actual sister pet-names.**

***Puts on her best Paula Deen voice* It's the Translations, ya'll!**

Nee-san= Japanese for Big Sister.

Hej= Hey

Nani= What

Ja=Yeah

Doshite=Why

Yokatta=That's good/I'm glad

Taichou=Commander

Was=What

Kupelwagen= You guys remember this episode, right? Well, in short, it's a German army car. Sort of, I guess.

**Quick thing, it was pretty incredible how many other animes' I referenced to in this, huh? Yeah, I'm pretty awesome XD Oh, BTW I don't own any of them either!**


	6. Here Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy!

INTRO** OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THE NINJANESS! Alright, that was my Toby-ness for both CrazyFangirlOfLots and JCScannell XD Now that that;s over... Heeeeeej! So, this is late and I'm a scumbag for that. Gomen-ne. But, it is hopefully worth it! I already know what I want to do with the next chapter and with start working with it henceforth! **

**Note: This might be sort of lame-ish because it's introductions all over again, so don't hate meeeeee _ But, it was necessary if you want to get to know Sam better!**

**Alright! America, I have your stuffy so I think you'll actually like me! Would you do the Disclaimer please *Tanuki eyes(racoon dog)***

**America: Of course, dudette! I love you, we are just alike after-all ;)**

**Alright! Don't call me dudette though, just dude is fine; I call everybody dude *shrugs***

**America: K! Little sis here don't own Hetalia or anything else with copyright! She only Indie, Sam, Samson the plot bunny *snuggles* and the awesome cover she drew!**

**That's right! I drew a cover! (it's not actually that awesome, but whateevs)**

**Now, GET THEE TO A SHRUBBERY!**

* * *

** , Fluffy, Fluffy!**

* * *

"_I was cooking for half the world…"_

I grabbed three packages of chicken out of the fridge, seeing as Sam had already grabbed the vegetables necessary for a salad, and sat them on the counter. I got out the seasonings for them and sat them next to the chicken. I put on my 'May The Forks Be With You' apron, then took the chicken out of it's package and washed it off then dried and finally seasoned it. With three plates full of raw chicken just dying to be cooked, I got out four pans, I could only fit four on my stove, and did the last thing necessary before I could cook them. I closed the door that separated the living room from the kitchen, then put my iPod on the stereo at full blast.

The first song that started playing was 'Mamacita' by Family Force 5. This was a personal favorite of Sam and I, considering its stupid use of Spanish words to make fun of other peoples' stupid use of Spanish words.

Sam looked at me as soon as the intro of Spanish guitar began. "This my jam!" She said excitedly. I winked at her and we both started singing the stupid lyrics.

_If you can read my lips._

_If you got junk in the trunk._

_Come on, get, get looow._

Both of us bent our knees a bit at this part so both us went down a bit.

_Everybody, its time to party._

_You got it J-Lo (aye, aye, aye)_

_Yeah, you can make a cholo (cry, aye, aye)_

_Oh you know you make me go (aye, aye, aye)_

_Oh, aye, aye, aye. Oh, aye, aye, aye._

We were making stupid faces at each other as we sang the 'aye, aye, aye's, and giggling as we did. And then, the chorus hit and we started spinning in random circles and making strange hand gestures.

'_Ey mamacita!_

_My little chica!_

_You got me loco sayin' "Aye, aye, aye."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spain's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Me and the other countries were watching "Heroes", considering Sam told us to go through DVDs and watch whatever we want while we waited, but I was closest to the kitchen door and could hear the girls playing music on the other side.

'_Ey senorita, nothin' could be sweeter._

_We cross the border you and I, aye, aye._

_Hot salsa chick._

_Excuse me, miss?_

_Gimme, gimme amor._

_Por favor~_

_Everybody, its time to party! _

_Hm? ¿Qué es eso. _I looked towards the door and could see the girls dancing while cooking on the other side. _That was my language…_ My curiosity got the better of me and I stood to walk away.

Lovi- He's so adorable!- noticed me getting up and rose as well. "Oi where are you going, tomato-badger?" He said using one of the replacement words from the list that Indie gave him.

I looked back at him and gave an innocent smile. "It's nothing, Lovi~" I said, hoping the teasing would put him off my tail. Unfortunately, he was sort of numb to my nicknames by now and continued his advance towards me.

"I don't trust you one bit, _Spagna!_" He said trudging up next to me. I had already made it to the door and cracked it a bit. "You're not doing anything _pervitito_ are you?!" He demanded angrily. I held one finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet, then pointed into the kitchen. He looked suspicious at first, but leaned in nonetheless.

_You got it J-Lo (aye, aye aye)_

_You can make a cholo (cry, aye aye)_

_Oh, you know you make me go (aye, aye, aye)_

_Oh, aye aye, aye._

_Oh aye, aye, aye!_

"The duck is up with these lyrics?!" Romano exclaimed; quiet though, as to not be heard by the girls. Spain shrugged back and they both brought their attention immediately back to the wonder in front of them.

**~~~~~~~Sam POV (why not?) ~~~~~~~~~**

'_Ey mamacita! _

_My little chica!_

_You got me loco sayin' "Aye, aye, aye"_

'_Ey senorita!_

_Nothin' could be sweeter_

_We cross the border you and I, aye, aye._

I sang as I chopped the mushrooms and onions. I looked over at my sister to see she was doing the same while flipping the chicken. I'm glad she hasn't changed at all. I mean, these guys are kinda' weird and I don't want their creepy to rub off on my _sorellina._

We sang a couple more 'aye, aye, aye's before the bridge came up and the guy singing did some sort of 'seductive' voice.

_She drive me loco._

_Aye, aye, aye._

_(just make her, shake)_

_Aye, aye, aye._

We gave each other seductive looks of our own as we sang that part before we burst into little giggles. We got back to our work as the song continued a little, but as soon the chorus came up for the last time, we abandoned our dishes to attempt a lame salsa. We always do at this part, I'm just not sure why*…

Regardless, we shuffled our feet forward and back and moved our hips along with them, failing horribly at the Latin dance. Still we pursued our little dance until-

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Spain :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me and Romano watched in fascination as the, very white, girls in front of us started trying to do the salsa. _Wow, they're pretty bad…_ I thought to myself, then felt bad for thinking something so rude. Then, I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I turned to Lovi next to me.

"How about we show them how it should be done, eh _socio?_" I smiled, urging him to join me. An approving smile slowly spread it's way across Romano's lightly tanned face.

"I'll go along with your idea this time, badger." He said calmly. "But only because I love any opportunity to _ballare _with a _bella ragazza._" My little Roma finished, a plan already forming in his head.

Before they had time to react, Romano and I slipped into the kitchen and positioned ourselves where the girls' hands were held upand immediately started doing the salsa with them; Roma with Sam and I with Indie. The sisters looked entirely taken aback at first, which quickly turned into light embarrassment at the fact they were caught doing a poorly executed Spanish dance. But after they looked at each other, reading the others thoughts, they started actually attempting it with Romano and I.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam's POV!~~~~~~~**

-I felt a warm pair of hands in mine. I looked up to see if maybe Indie was goofing and trying to dance with me, but was shocked to see that it was the other Italian I saw earlier. I light out a light gasp, not expecting the sudden contact. Soon I began blushing.

_We probably looked totally lame and they were just standing there creepin' on us. _I thought bitterly. But then I thought about it a bit more. _Maybe they aren't bad guys. Maybe they were just being sweet and playing along with our goofy dancing. _I decided I would comply with my partner, and dared a glance at Indie. She was thinking the same thing. We looked at each other smirking, then nodded in silent agreement.

I began stepping forward and placing my feet wherever they needed to be according to how the Italian-Romano? Is that what Indie said his name was?- was moving at the moment.

The song ended and I stepped away from my partner, blushing a little again, but giggling at how fun it was. I reached my hand out for a shake. "Thanks for the lesson." I said playfully. He smirked back and shook.

"Of course, how could I leave a _bella ragazza _not knowing how to do the most important dance known to man?" He asked rhetorically. I laughed at the goofy statement and turned back to my vegetables.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPAIN AGAIN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Despite the fact they looked pretty bad on their own, the girls were actually _very _good dancers and matched mine and Lovi's moves perfectly. Unfortunately, the song ended not too long after me and my apprentice stepped in, so our fun was short-lived.

It was silent for a few seconds before all four of us started laughing. "So, we were bad enough that you needed to demonstrate, huh?" Indie managed to ask through giggles. That made me laugh more and I smiled at her.

"Maybe just a little." I said teasingly. She laughed again and turned to her sister.

"Remind me never to attempt an actual dance ever again." Indie said smirking. Her sister winked in agreement then went back to talking to Lovi about an 'ancient Chinese technique' or something along those lines. I looked back at Indie, surprised by her words a bit

"But you were very good, _chica_!" I said in defense of her dancing. She laughed again- does she laugh at everything?- and dismissed the compliment with a wave of her hand.

"That was all you, Spain. I was just following!" She insisted while beginning to place the cooked chicken onto plates that were on the island. She moved around the kitchen easily, as though she had been doing it all her life. I mean, she probably has; she is a girl after all. (**Spain! That was sexist XD) **

I left the kitchen, Romano following closely on my heels. "Interesting girls, huh Lovi?" I said as we took our seats back on the couch.

"_Si. Interessante._"

**~~~~~ Back to plain ole Indie. Poo~~~~Indie: HEY! What's the poo for?**

**Oh, nothing~~~~ Indie: STOP TRYING TO CUT ME OFF!**

**Nope~~~~~~~ Indie: I hate you -_-**

**Everybody does ;;_;;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Spain and Romano left, leaving Sam and I to actually get something done. I hadn't realized the song had changed until the verse started.

_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
(Vara med)_

"Sam." I said looking at eyes with eyes wide and serious. As soon as I got her attention, she listened and got just as serious as I. We nodded to each other like we did when we were dancing with Toni and Lovi, and started dancing at the same time.

Okay, so maybe we weren't going to get anything done.

_Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen (

**Recognize it now?)**

At least nobody came in to correct us this time.

**~~~~~~ Sweden's POV(I DO WHAT I WANT!) ~~~~~~~~**

I quietly sang along to the song I heard coming from the kitchen.

_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

I stopped when I noticed my wife looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked bluntly. It seems he didn't notice he was staring, but Finland snapped out of it and replied.

"Oh, I was just wondering what that song was! Considering it's in Swedish." He said, slipping back into his usual peppy self. I shrugged and turned back to the show. _Ow, that looks like it hurt. _I thought as the character got her hand stuck in a garbage disposal. I then started mumbling the words again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO INDIE, POSERS!~~~~~~~~~~~**

I placed the last of the chicken on its plate and grabbed two of the plates while Sam grabbed four bowls of salad. What? It's easier to hold more bowls than plates. Don't judge meh! I finished the Caramelldansen as I sat the plates down. _Caramelldansen…. _I had a quick recall of the dream I had the day I went to eat with the nations. I giggled to myself and then remembered. _Oh yeah, that pairing line. I still wonder…_ And that's when Iceland walked in.

"Oh, hello Iceland!" I greeted warmly. "You're just in time! Do you think you could help me grab these last four plates in here?" I asked. He smiled, glad that he was able to help, and followed me into the kitchen. Iceland grabbed two plates while I grabbed two and Sam grabbed the last four bowls of salad(**I'm kind of wondering if that's enough….) **and we sat them on the table beside their brothers.

"Thank you so much, Iceland!" I thanked the Nordic. He blushed a bit but gave me a small smile none the less. (**why are people always either smiling or laughing in this fic?!) **

"It was no problem, really." He said shyly. I gave a light giggle in return. _He's cute when he's flustered. _I thought absent-mindedly. _Wait, where did that come from?! Curse you inner otaku! _I had a little internal conversation with myself about where the fact I couldn't deny Iceland's bishonen-ness, when Iceland placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "Indie, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I blushed a bit that I had been caught in a spaz moment, but quickly reassured him.

"Yes, thank you." I said while I headed to a cabinet to grab plates. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was just thinking." There was no way I was telling him the cause of my erratic thoughts were how cute he looked when he's flustered.

As I sat the empty plates on the table, I heard Sam open the door to my left. "Hey countries!" She called over the TV. "Lunch is done!" I shook my head at my goofy sister and placed the plates on the table. All the countries came in as Sam was grabbing the different salad dressings and forks.

"Rock-out, dudettes! This is totally legit of you!" America cheered as he took a seat at the table. We were used to having a bunch of people over so we had the kind of table that folds out and can hold quite a bit of people. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Yeah, you better appreciate it." Sam said, pretended to be cross. Well, I hope it's pretending. She then glared at all of them before a certain high-pitched voice spoke up.

"I'm hungry, feed me too!" It cried. We all turned to look at Canada and saw that his polar-bear was reaching up towards his face and demanding sustenance. At that moment, Sam fangirl squealed and ran over to the arctic creature.

"You have a frikkin' polar bear? No freaking way that is so freakin' cool!" She squeaked as she pet Kumajirou's fuzzy little head. "Whadd'ya wanna eat, _Monsieur_ _ours blanc?" _She asked him. Both Canada and France reacted to her use of French, but Kuma ignored them and gladly told Sam what he wanted.

"Je veux des cookies, l'homme étrange. " He replied, using the same language. He was a Canadian polar bear, after all. Canada was shocked as what Kumajirou called Sam, but she acted on it before he could.

"I'm a strange human? You're a talking polar bear, that's pretty strange." She shot back calmly as she looked the polar bear straight in his soul-sucking, black eyes. Kuma stared right back at her, not fazed a bit. This actually went on for quite a while before Canada stepped in.

"Kumakichi! We do not insult people who are nice and give us food." He scolded the mini-bear. "I'm so sorry!" Canada said to Sam. She smiled at him kindly and shrugged.

"Is k. Being insulted by a talking polar bear was actually kind of profound." Sam said as she skipped back into the kitchen. She came back moments later holding a box of "Chunky chips ahoy!" (**OY OY OY! Sorry…. Anyone remember that commercial?) **"Here you go fuzzy creature." She said opening the package. Kumajirou leapt out of his owner's arms and onto the floor where Sam sat the cookie package. "What's your name, anyway?" She asked him.

"Kumamura." Canada said, trying to be helpful and failing terribly.

"No it's not, dummy." 'Kumamura' said. Canada blushed a bit at the fact he just got owned by a near-defenseless creature. "I'm Kumajirou." He said correctively, then looked at Matthew and added, "I don't know who that is though." He sighed and when to get his own food.

Seeing Canada discouraged, Sam gave Kumaji(**That's my nickname for him ^w^) **a light tap on the nose. "Bad Kumajirou. You apologize to your owner!" She scolded. Kumaji-chan gave her a calculating look before realizing she meant business and apologized to Matthew.

"Sorry, Canada." He said tilting his head up to look at his owner. Matthew was shocked to see Kumadoro remembered his name for once.

"How did you do that?" Matthew asked Sam in his adorably quiet voice. Sam gave him a curios look.

"Do what?" She asked.

"He apologized _and _remembered my name. That doesn't just happen!" Despite the fact Writer-chan put an exclamation point there, Canada's voice didn't actually get any louder, just changed in tone.

"Aw, Kuma-chan! Are you usually mean to your Canada?" Sam asked the polar bear. He nodded without hesitation and went back to cookie munching. Sam gave him a disapproving look then turned back to Canada. "I'm sorry that your polar bear has issues, but all I did was correct him." She said kindly. They then sat down next to each other and had a nice conversation about proper ways to handle Kumajirou.

I watched them and giggled a bit whenever one would make the other blush out of utter cuteness. That is, until a second animal's voice popped up; this one was deep and had an almost Boston accent.

"Oi, I want food too!" It demanded I looked around the table until I saw the source of the voice. Iceland was sitting there scolding a puffin and looking embarrassed at it's little outburst.

"Aw, a puffin!" I cried. I walked over to where Iceland was sitting. "Sup, puffin-dude?" I said as I touched his soft black feathers.

"I'm hungry and want food." He said bluntly. "Did you not hear me?" I laughed at that.

"Is that so? How about saying please?" I prompted the sarcastic bird. I could tell he thought long and hard about that one.(**birds have thoughts?!) **Puffin-chan finally gave me an answer.

"…Please?" The tiny creature asked hesitantly. He sounded like he had never used the word before. I laughed and turned around into the kitchen.

"Be right back, birdy!" I called over my shoulder.

"That's Mr. Puffin to you!" He called back rudely.

"Yes, my apologies Puffin-san." I said as I opened the cabinet. Sam had just picked up some sardines, and because I didn't eat it, she probably wouldn't mind me giving it to Mr. Puffin. Too much.

I put the fish on a plate and sat it in front of the temperamental bird. "Here ya go." I said kindly. Despite the fact he was an incredibly rude little guy, I wasn't one for making the situation worse with sarcasm. Okay, that's only a partial lie.

Puffin-pon squawked happily and went to start eating, I pulled the plate away before he could. "Thank you?" I requested. He thanked me and then started eating. I rolled my eyes and got my own food, then sat down across from Sam and in-between France and Spain. Me and Sam prayed, Japan 'Itadakemas'd and everyone started eating. Except for me.

Before I could start, there was a little bark. _So, not all their animals can talk? Bummer. _I thought as I looked around for the source of the little yip. My eyes settled on yet another Nordic, this time Finland. He was petting a little white dog that he picked up from the floor. "Hanatamago?When did you get here?" He asked the puffy canine. It merely barked back, for he is a dog, and dogs cannot talk. Puffins and Polar bears? Different story. But dogs can most definitely not talk.

"Is she hungry, too?" I asked him, not the least bit fazed. It looked like Finland was about to decline, but Hanatamago jumped from her owner's arms and came up to me, wagging her tail furiously. "You are, aren't you ya' little smooshy?" I asked the puppy as I snuggled against her nose. "Alrighty! To the puppy pantry!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to one of the numerous closets in mine and Sam's hallway. I opened one of the small doors, grabbing two bowls and a small bag of dog food. I trotted back down the stairs, still holding Hanatamago; I couldn't let her go! She's too cuddly :3

I walked back over to the table and sat the bowl on the ground at the end closest to the Nordics, and poured food into one of the bowls. Hanatamago licked my face happily and jumped from my arms to start eating. I giggled at the doggy-kiss then filled the other bowl with water from the sink, sitting it down next to it's twin. "Huh? Where'd you get the random dog food?" Denmark asked as he watched me walk back to my seat.

"The rest of our family has a dog that we watch whenever we need to. So, we have supplies for whenever Blitzen comes over." I said simply. I saw Finland perk a bit at the name. _I wonder why... _"We also have three cats here, so it's not like we aren't used to taking care of animals."

"_Neko?_" Japan asked. "Greece-san would like that very much. What are their names?" He asked curiosly. Sam and I exchanged a knowing glance, then Sam answered.

"Black Star, Artemis and Foo-Foo Cuddley Poops." She said proudly. America and Denmark both burst out laughing at the names, and me and Sam**(NOT THE QUEENS'S ENGLISH!)** laughed with them. Japan gave a light smile at yet more anime references. Hey, one was from Avatar! Then, we all finally went back to eating.

We laughed and talked while we ate, but then I realized something. "Sam-Sam." I said, catching my sister's attention. She gave me a questioning look. "You haven't actually been introduced to everyone!" I said despairingly. She thought about and then agreed.

"You're right!" Sam exclaimed. "Yes, do introduce me to the guys who were harassing my little sister." She said coldly. All the countried looked at each other worriedly, even guiltily, until Sam and I started laughing our heads off.

The countries stared at us with a mix of confusion and horror at our sudden out-burst. Sam was the first to recover and talk, I was too busy laughing at their faces. "I'm just kidding!" She assured. "Seriously, you guys don't seem _that_ bad." Then her face got serious. Honestly, it was serious this time, trust me. "But I'll make that assessment myself." Then, perking up again, "So, let's do this thing"

The guys around us looked hesitant at first, but figuring they better leave a good impression, proceeded with their names.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam's POV ^w^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

First up was the guy next to me. "It is splendid to make your acquaintance, I'm Arthur Kirkland. Otherwise known as England." He said getting out of his seat and placing a kiss on my hand. I blushed at the contact and pulled my hand away the second he let go.

"P-pleasure." I stuttered, feeling the need to speak more formal.

Next was a blond guy with cool half-glasses and a bright goofy smile. "'Sup! I'm Alfred F. Jones! But you probably know me as America!" He cheered excitedly. He shook my hand and I squee'd a bit on the inside. _This is my country. It's sort of an honor. _After I got over my initial excitement, I gave my reply.

"Hi America!" I greeted giddily. "Can I please hug you?" I outright asked my home country. He beamed happily at my words.

"Of course, dudette!" He permitted. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, which was a bit hard considering he was pretty tall and decently built. He embraced me back and let go after a bit. I let go too and then blushed profusely. _Why the heck did I just do that? I barely ever hug Indie, much less a random guy?! _My thoughts were interrupted by a deep, yet somehow high, voice behind America.

"Somebody actually likes you, _Америка_." A tall, pale haired man said as he placed two huge, gloved hands on America's shoulders.

"'Course dude, I am the hero after all!" America stated proudly, seemingly unaffected.

"Yeah you are!" I high-fived America. He was overjoyed that someone agreed with him for once. Then, mister tall-pale and terrifying came up to me and extended a hand.

"Pryvet, Comrade!" He greeted. Russia? "I am Ivan Braginsky, or Russia." He said, tilting his head and smiling childishly. "Become one with me, da?"

I took his hand in mine and shook slowly. _Is this guy for real? _I wondered. "Um, no thanks." I said hesitantly. "_Mozhet bytʹ, kak-nibudʹ v drugoy raz_." He looked discouraged at my declination. But pleased at my use of his language.

"Good God, how many languages do you girls speak?" Britain asked.

"Indie speaks Italian, Spanish, Japanese, French and a good amount of German." I said matter-of-factly.

"And Sam speaks Italian, German, Russian, Japanese, Spanish and is almost done with learning French." Indie chimed in from across the table.

"But, Indie is better with Japanese, Spanish and French." I added, then Indie said;

"Likewise, Sam is better at German."

The countries seemed impressed with both our knowledge and ability to answer for each other. "Why so many?" Spain asked curiously. I looked at my sister. We both shrugged.

"Why not?" I questioned back. Everyone agreed and then moved on. The next to come up was a really pretty Asian man.

"_Nihao!_ I am Yao Wang, otherwise China!" He greeted calmly. _Wow, he's actually normal. _I thought admiringly. He took my hand and I shook back.

"Wonderful to meet you, China!" I said. After him was a small man with pale hair and a white beret. He was one of the Scandinavians if I wasn't mistaken.

"Hello!" He greeted, outrageously cheery. "I am Tino Väinämöinen! But, I'm also Finland." He continued. Though it was a bit hard to understand him through the thick accent. "It is nice to be meeting you!"

_My goodness this guy is adorable. _I thought. _And the broken English doesn't help. _"Hello Finland! It's wonderful to meet you!" I said taking his hand. He was small, but still taller than me at my 5'5. A crazy tall man came up behind Tino protectively, his aura making me let go of his hand. Tino was confused, but then looked over his shoulder at the tall man.

"Oh, _Hei _Sweden!" He said. "What's up?" Despite the fact Tino was talking to him, Sweden continued to stare me down.

"Jus' chckn' on m'wife." He said in an intimidating monotone. He gave me a pointed look and it's weight bore into my skull. _What is this guy's problem? _I wondered as he continued to crush my skull from 5 feet away.

"Um," I started, not knowing what to say.

"Don't ask." Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and Indie all said at the same time. Confused, I stuck out my hand to the freaky guy-Sweden?

"I'm Sam." I said, initiating the introduction this time. "And you are…?"

"….. 'M Berwald. But y' can cll m' Sweden." He said, taking my hand after looking at me for a while. Then, yet another one of Indie's 'bosses' came up.

"Hej! I'm Matthias Koehler! But, I am also known as The Awesome Denmark!" He declared loudly. After he said that, a strange guy with silvery hair and crimson eyes came up.

"You did NOT just say that you were awesome!" The albino yelled at Denmark. "We all know that the only one deserving of the word 'awesome' here is me, so you have no right to use it!" _Do these guys have an awesome complex or something? _I wondered. Before I could say anything though, the strange guy turned to me. "_Guten Abend, __Fräulein. Mein _awesome name is awesomely Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He said while wrapping a pale arm firmly around my shoulders. "But I more awesomely known as Prussia."

_Yep. Definitely an awesome complex. _"_Hallo, mein name ist _Sam." I said. He was Prussia, so German works, right? Wait. Prussia? That's not a country anymore! Ah, whatever; there shouldn't be real live countries in front of me right now, anyway.

Prussia eyes opened wide. "_Whoa, du ehrfürchtig sprechen mein genial Sprache_?" He asked, entirely surprised with my reply. I rolled my eyes at that.

"_Ja, du hast nicht zugehört überhaupt früher_?" I asked exasperatedly as I rose from my chair. He became even more shocked.

"_Wann hast du das gesagt?!" _He snapped back. This turned into a heated, German conversation until Indie stepped in between the two of us.

"Whoah, dudes, I can't even catch everything you're saying so chill out and meet everyone else so we can get on with our day." She said calmly. I sighed as Denmark came around behind Prussia.

"Haha, and there we go! Once again proving that I'm am clearly superior to all you other-" He couldn't Finnish(**LOL I'm funny ^w^) **that, because another pale haired guy-THEY ARE ALL PALE! WHY?!- came up and choked Denmark with his own tie.

"I'm Lukhas Bondevik, or Norway." He said calmly as he dragged away Denmark.

"I'm Emil Steilsson, but also Iceland." Another guy walked over from where he was standing next to Indie. He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." He said, and I said the same.

Then, the two Italians from earlier came up. "_Ciao, Bella! _I am Feliciano Vargas and this is Lovino, my _fratello!_" The lighter haired of the two brunettes exclaimed. "We are both Italy, but we go by Veneziano, and Romano, to avoid confusion!"

I giggled as Veneziano stuck his hand out to me. I took it and then turned to Romano, my dance partner, who also stuck his hand out. _"__Ciao, sono Sam! E 'un piacere conoscerti." _I said happily. They-like all the other countries- were happy when I used their language and smiled at me before walking off. Romano, however, didn't get all the way away, because he was glomped by the Spanish guy teaching Indie earlier.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! And as you could probably guess, Spain! _Es un placer conocerte__!" _Spain said as he struggled to keep the angry Italian in his grasp. I laughed.

"_El placer es todo mío" _I managed in between laughs. Then the black-haired guy that I'm pretty sure is Japan came up.

"_Konnichiwa, _I am Kiku Honda. But, you may call me Japan." He said bowing. I bowed back.

"Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Japan." I said. After him was yet another freaking blond guy.

"_Hallo, _I am Ludwig-"

"BEILSCHMIDT!" Prussia yelled from across the room. Ludwig just ingored him and continued.

"Also known as Germany. It is nice to meet you." He said nodding curtly. He was to the point, so I did the same.

"Sam. Pleasure." I said nodding. The last to come up was a blonde guy-Big surprise!- who was giving me a creepy look.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle. _My name is Francis Bonnefoy. _Je suis la France." _ He took my hand in his much like all the others had and kissed it. This was different from Britain's though, _much _different. Britain's kiss said 'I'm a gentleman and have only the purest intentions towards you' France's kiss said 'Hey baby, *I'll leave this next part to your imagination*'. It was creepy.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said pulling my hand away in disgust. Then, I realized there was someone who hasn't formally introduced himself. "Canada?" I asked looking around the room.

"I-I'm right here…" A whispery voice said. I whirled around to see Canada being sat on by Russia. My eyes widened at the poor country's misfortune.

"Canada!" I shouted as I ran over to where he was being Canada-sat. Russia looked up at me curiously.

"Canada? _Prosti_, there is no Canada being here." He said apologetically. Canada looked like he was used to it, but was in pain nonetheless. I sucked up any fear I might have held towards Russia and stepped up to him, placing a hesitant hand on his (huge) shoulder.

"Um, Russia? Even if there is no Canada there, could you move for just a sec?" I asked. It took all restraint I had not to say 'even if there is no Canada being there.' Seriously. It was tempting. Russia smiled that creepy kid-like smile of his and complied, getting out of his seat; as soon as he did, Canada took a huge breath of air and looked at me gratefully.

"T-thank you, Sam." He said shyly, blushing a bit when he did. I blushed a bit too, but hid it well enough.

"That's okay, but you should probably get up before he sits on you again." I said hastily. Canada's eyes opened wide and he stood up quickly and walked a bit away. Just in time too, because Russia sat back down almost immediately. I laughed at the close call, but turned to Canada when I saw him stick his hand out in my peripheral.

"I-I'm Matthew Williams. You already know I'm Canada, so it's nice to meet you." He said giving me a small smile. I gave him a small smile of my own, I HATE smiling big.

"Right, and I'm Sam! It's nice to meet you, too." I said shaking his hand. He beamed-as close to beaming as Canadia can get- at me, but before he could say anything else, Indie's slightly loud and excitable voice cut through the comfortable silence.

"Alright, kiddies! I'm hungry and shall therefore finish eating." She declared. "You will also finish eating, and then we will, I don't know, do something." She said shrugging. We all complied and sat back down.

**~~~~~Da, na, na, na, na, na, na , na INDIE! (POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

We finished eating and played a round of 'What's in your milk' because apparently the countries had never heard of it before. It was extremely comical and Romano won, considering he naturally hates everything that's not a tomato or (**Spain XD)** a pretty girl, so he didn't laugh. Once.

"Alright, dudes! Let's play something fun!" America shouted as he jumped up from the absurdly long table.

"America, you are not the host here and are not allowed to make demands like that! I raised you to have more courtesy than that!" Britain scolded his former colony. America pouted and Sam piped up from her seat next to Canada.

"By the way, what is your guys' relationship, there? Is England like your dad or your big brother, or what?" She asked looking back and forth from America to Britain. The two men looked at each other and shrugged, unsure as how to best answer that. I was about to stand up and suggest we do something when all of a sudden, the door flew wide open.

"Hunny-senpai, I'm home!"

* * *

**Oooooh, my first cliff-hanger! I'm so happy :P Can you guys guess? Probably not... You know what? Most definitely not. Anyway, what did my minions think? *evil laugh* You better have liked it! JK But, seriously, tell me! Also, feel free to correct me on something stupid! Okay, TWANSITION!**

**Translations:**

Qué es eso= What's that

Spagna=Spain (**you could guess that -_-)**

Pervitito- Perverted (**you could guess that too!**)

Sorellina=Little Sister

Socio=Partner/Sidekick

Ballare=Dance

Bella Ragazza=Beautiful Girl

Chica=Girl? Chick? I don't really know. I remember it as chick.

Si=Yes

Interessante=Interesting

I'm not going to translate CaramellDansen! Google it ;)

Bishonen=Really pretty/attractive guy

Monsieur Ours Blanc=Mr. Polar Bear

Je Veux Des Cookies, L'homme Etrange= I want cookies, strange human.

Америка=America

Pryvet=Hello

Comrade=Kinda like saying friend. It's a Russian thing *shrugs*

Mozhet bytʹ, kak-nibudʹ v drugoy raz.= Maybe another day.

Nihao=Hello

Hei=Hello

Hej=Hello

Guten Abend=Good Evening

Fraulein=Miss/Young girl

Mein=My

Hallo=Hello

Mein Name Ist Sam=My name is Sam

Whoa, du ehrfürchtig sprechen mein genial Sprache= Whoa, you awesomely speak my awesome langauge

Ja, du ast nicht zugehört überhaupt früher=Yes, were you not listening earlier

Wann hast du das gesagt=When did you say that

Ciao=Hello

Fratello=Brother

Ciao, sono Sam! E 'un piacere conoscerti= Hello, I'm Sam! It's nice to meet you

Es un placer conocerte= It's nice to meet you

El placer es todo mio= It's a pleasure

Bonjour=Hello

Mademoiselle=Miss

Je suis la France=I am France

Prosti=I'm sorry

**MEIN GOTT THAT WAS A LOT OF NOT-ENGLISH! Oh well, it made it more interesting ^_^**

***This is true. Me and JC always play this (and CaramellDansen) when working in the kitchen and dance while making creepy faces at eachother.**

**Also, Blitzen, Black Star, Artemis and Foo-Foo Cuddley Poops really are all our pets too XD **

**Again, sorry for the lateness! But, my mom got me my Valentines present early and it was the new issue of OtakuUSA! What was I to do other than read the free manga and reveiws? Cut me some slack! I also got a map of America. Yeah, she's awesome.**

**PLUS My dad's gift to me was new MTG cards, so I was up til 1AM playing Magic with my parents. Yes, Magic with my parents. They are just that awesome.**

**Anywho, that's all for now!**

**MANIAC! (Sorry, my friend just got me into InuXBoku)**


	7. This Is Not A Drill! Or Story Related

**Heydey ho, y'all! I know this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry that it's already a week late, but I had wicked writers block _and _no spare time to try and work past it!**

**Sooooo, you're probably wondering what this really is, right? Welp, to be honest, I'm going to take you through the last couple of weeks. K? K. **

**So, last Wednesday at youth group, my best friend Maria (We're just gonna use her OC name. SPOILER) came up and said "Hey, you know how everyone's leaving for episode(youth conference) next week?" To which I was all like 'yeah' "Well, we should do a sleepover considering we couldn't go!" So, we set it up and she was gonna come to my house but she didn't want to leave her mom alone because she's awesome like that. So, she canceled. **

**But then I was like "Hey, lets hang out!" to which she's like, "Better idea, sleep at my house!" **

**So, we did! "We" being me and JCScannell ;D**

**We played horror games. (I.E. Mad Father, HetaOni, Misao. )) and peed our pants while we played them, but that's not important!**

**So we went to church with them and, long story short, I left the power cord to my (battery-less) laptop that has what I've mostly written of the new chapter on it at her house. And I can't get it back till Wed... **

**So! I'm typing this on my iPod right now and it sucks. IT'S ANNOYING!**

**While I'm here, do you guys like the length of my chapters or should I make them smaller so you get them quicker? That's important to me to know! I would love to know which you prefer!**

**Okay, as consolation for my laziness, I am going to write out this Rolplay I did on Instagram. I just started RPing on IG ^_^ **

**The main character/ the POV is America's genderbend Amelia. Alice is Iggy's genderbend and Madeline is Canada's. Alright, have fun. **

**Warning: There is light cussing on Alice's part, but that was because the girl I did this with cursed, not me ;;_;; Oh, and I don't own anything ^-^**

* * *

**7. Le Random Consolation Chapter**

* * *

I walked up to Alice's house, a smile planted firmly on my American face. _Alice is gonna be so surprised I came over! She'll love it! Who doesn't love a visit from the heroine? _I thought to myself. I walked right up to her big, white front door and let myself in. She probably wouldn't care.

"Alice!" I called as my feet glided over the threshold. "Guess who, everybody's favorite country, came to visit you~" I skipped around the bright- and super clean!- house until I found her sitting in her, um, what did she call it again? "Drawing room"? Yeah! That!

Proud of myself for remembering one of Alice's stupid terms, I tiptoed over to where she was sitting and leaned over her shoulder. "Did you hea- Hey, what's that?" I asked as I noticed a picture in her hand.

It was of Alice and Madeline and I when we were little, and she was looking at it pretty intently.

"You two were so cute when you were little." She mused, not even turning to look at me. Madeline said 'Oh, Alice, you're embarrasing me!.' from next to us, but she said it so quiet neither of us heard her, so she went ignored. Again.

I puffed out my cheeks and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "Hey, I'm still cute!" I protested as I poked one of Alice's cheeks. She sighed frustratedly and turned to me.

"Yes, but you weren't as loud back then." She said as she adjusted her shiny glasse. She quietly added. "And you actually ate my cooking."

I was taken aback. "Wha- I am not loud! I'm spirited!" I huffed, crossing my lightly tanned arms over my chest. "Plus, I had just never eaten anyone else's cooking before." She glared at me coldly and, not wanting to be scolded, I added, "But your fish and fries are good though!"

Her cold glare turned into one of pure anger. "Fish and fries? IT IS FISH AND CHIPS! YOU WANKER!" She scolded me, standing up from the couch to try and get some height against me for once.

I stood up as well, now towering over her by a good few inches. "Wanker? That hurt, Alice." I said looking into her bright green eyes with mock hurt. "Besides, chips is stupid."

"Fries is stupid! Git!" She shot back. She was getting angrier by the second and practically had steam coming out of her ears. Haha, that reminds me of this one time in the end of the second Scooby Doo live action movie where-

Oh, off track? Sorry...

"BUT YOU FRY THEM!" I screamed. Entirely frustrated with my former caretaker, I threw my hands in the air. "BRITISH PEOPLE!"

Of course, like the rest of this fight, Alice had a response locked and ready to go. "You _deep _fry them! American people!" She growled, equally as frustrated as I.

However, that remark threw me off. "But. That doesn't make sense either...?" I stated, tilting my head to the side in a way similiar to those little owls you see on Youtube that-

Really? Again? Good globs, it's this new playlist*. Making me random.

"Fries- chips, are deep fried in oil and grease-" She paused to shudder. "For something to be fried, you'd need to put it in a pan or flat grill or on the stove." She finished, done with my lesson for the day.

I looked at her shocked. _Just quite how stupid does she think I am? _I wondered. "Well, yeah, obviously. But I couldn't just go sayin' all of that when I was on a roll, ya know?" I said, relaxing back down into my seat, happy that we weren't being so angry at each other anymore.

I looked over to see that Alice was smirking, just a little bit. _Why-_ "And why are they called _French _fries?" She asked, looking at me with a mischevious glint in her eye.

I was shocked at her implications and couldn't think of a good reply. "I- but- Fr- I didn't- we- I mean, America- but," I spluttered like the idiot I am for a few minutes more before I whipped out my stars-and-stripes iPhone and pulled up trusty Mr. Google. I did a quick search on French Fries and twenty-five seconds later, looked back to Alice triumphantly. "Ha! I didn't invent them, Belgium did!" I figured now was an appropriate time for a heroic pose, so pose I did.

Alice was unimpressed. "They're still called French fries. Moron." She scoffed, raising an eyebrow, challenging me.

I stared her down, once again not finding good words to speak. "But... They... So's your mom!" I replied at last. _Really? That's honestly the best you had, Amelia?_ I asked myself. Alice, however, did not notice my intenal struggle.

"Pardon?" She asked. I looked to the side awkwardly.

"I said... Your mom."

"If I remember correctly, I do not have a mother." She replied, giving me an odd stare.

I met her stare straight on. "Well, I wasn't talking to you." I huffed childishly. _Seriously, what am I doing right now? _

She looked at our enviorment questioningly. "Oh? And who were you talking to?" She interrogated. _Dangit Ally, why do you have to be so darn observant?!_

"... Your mom?" What am I doing with my life.

She raised her eyebrow at me yet again. "Haven't we already been over this?" She asked in her splendidly posh British accent.

I thought for a moment at my next answer. _Do I continue with the weird and random excuses? Sure. Why not? _"Um. No. In reality, we're stuck in a time loop right now and you're just having a memory of a past time loop. We have to escape but we keep dying and having to restart the level which we were afraid might cause people to remember different things, which it apparently is. I wasn't supposed to tell you that because classified told me not to, but if I didn't then classified would classified classified and we would all be classified." (**INTERNET HIGH FIVE TO ANYONE WHO GOT BOTH REFERENCES HERE**)) I said calmly, keeping my eyes down as I played with the edges of my skirt. "Do you understand now?"

Alice blinked a few times before just staring at me. "What?" She askes after a while of whale-killing silence.

"Um. Happy Birthday?" I persisted, hoping she would buy it. She didn't.

"But my birthday is in April..." She looked at me and I just knew this was going to end bad.

_Dang. What do I do now? _I looked around the room just in case a divine being had decided to leave something for me to use right now. My eyes landed back on to the picture she was looking at earlier, and it made think of something she had said to me in the past. _Perfect. _I sighed dramatically and put my devious plan in motion. "Okay, I didn't want to tell you this, but you've forced my hand." I took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

There was no thought process to what she did next, she just started freaking out. "WHAT? WITH WHO? WHY DON'T I REMEMBER THIS?!" She screamed at me, her eyes bugging out and her hands flittering all over the place.

I looked at her and tried not to smirk. _Yes! Totally just saved myself! Wait, how am I going to explain it? Blammit. _I stepped forward hesitantly, trying again to think of a good answer. "You're pregnant. Um, Francis. And you were, um, drunk." I said, using the first things that popped into my head. "Any more questions?"

She looked at me again with her frantic eyes. "WHAT. WITH THAT BLOODY FROG?! I NEED A BLOODY ABORTION. RIGHT NOW. OH BLOODY HELL. I THOUGHT I WAS STILL A VIRGIN. THAT FROG TOOK MY VIRGINITY. OH BLOODY HELL, AMELIA!" She screamed as her dainty hands clamped, rather strongly, on to my shoulders. "YOU NEED TO HELP ME!"

My head whipped back and forth painfully as she shook me. Thankfully, after a while, she let go. When she did, I placed my own hands on her. "Alice. Abortion is mean. And I lied. You're not pregnant." I explained calmly. Inside, however, I was freaking. _Is she going to murder me now? Am I going to feel her scary British rage?_

However, I was not met with British rage, instead, she looked at me in the eye for a long few seconds before going and sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, her puffy blue dress spreading out around her. "I was so worried, and you lied to me..." She said as she sulked. "At least it was one of your better lies... I would rather it be a lie." She continued, beginning to draw circles on the floor with her finger.

I'll admit, I was pretty happy for the praise of my lie, (Amelia, that's terrible ;;_;;)) but I sort of felt bad for making my friend depressed. (every character I touch turns into Tamaki!)) "H-hey... Alice... I'm sorry I lied." I apologized. I tentatively touched her shoulder. "But I couldn't think of anything else to say."

She turned her head creepily towards me, I mean, like, "Poltergeist" level creepy, and glared, her blonde bangs falling over one eye. "So telling me I'M PREGNANT with FRANCE'S CHILD is ALRIGHT?!" She screamed at me.

"A-Alice?" I began backing away slowly from the increasingly terryfing girl in front of me. "I was just being stupid, s'all! You don't have to take it personal!" I giggled nervously as I continued my retreat. _And seriously, how would I know you were pregnant and you didn't? You should've known better!_

"Don't. Take. It. Personal?!" She growled as she stalked her way towards me. "Oh, I took it personal! What if I told you you were pregnant with Cuba's kid?!"

I looked a her in disgust. "What? Why Cuba? That dude's a total weirdo and acted like a drama queen about being under my rule! I mean, c'mon!" I ranted like that for another few minutes before I noticed Alice. "What are you coming forward for, Alz?" I backed up and stood behind the couch, trying to keep space between us.

"I chose him because you don't LIKE him, do you?" She asked as she continued her creeper routine. "Well it's the same with me and the frog! And now that you've made me feel this way," She started giggling sinisterly. "There's no choice other than payback, is there?"

I tilted my head. "Well, it's not that I hate him or anything, he's just weird." I said thoughtully, then smirked. "Plus, Francis totally likes you and you probably like him too! I mean, what's not to like?" I snickered for a few seconds until I registered the last thing she said. "Wait, payback? Come on, Alz! We're friends! You don't want to do this-!"

* * *

**And it ends there! You're welcome ^_^ You don't actually have to give me an opinion on that one, I just worked with a script that was already there XD Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I was Amelia ;D **

**Thanks for putting up with me and my laziness! I seriously love you guys! Sorry for the abortion quip, I don't support it 0_0**

***I was listening to some weird mix of stuff while writing this XD**

**Love y'all and will see you later! I leave you with this beautiful piece of advice from Prussia:**

**"Be yourself, because you will never be as awesome as me."**


	8. A New OC! Rise Of The Best Friend!

**DOO DOO BAP AH DOO BOOOW! 'Sup my homies? It's your girl Ninja, here! I apologize that this was up late, but I'm a lazy/busy person ^_^ I apologize that the last chapter was a make-up, but sooooo happy you guys gave me a response anyway!**

**Now, I would like to take the time to answer a couple reviews that I didn't get to personally.**

**IndieVal: I am going to respond to, like, five at once, so brace yourself XD Chapter 4 review: Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it because it makes me feel better about how I handle situations ^_^; Also, "Emo-grumps" HAHA! That is so funny XD We usually put our heads down and fold our hands, or weave them together, or just leave it at putting our heads down... Whatever you feel like doing at the time XD**

**Chapter 5 review: TBH I love my characters' reactions, too XD I try to make them seem realistic, ya know? I kept having to ask my sister, "Hey, how would you react here?" Just to portray it right!**

**Chapter 6 review(Getting sick of me yet, guys? ;D): There's a character from a book called Black Star?! That sounds awesome! I must read afore-mentioned book! Sadly, this Black Star is from Soul Eater which is another anime/manga. Really good! You should watch it! Just watch out for Blair . I use my own/my sister's knowledge for most of the foreign langauges, and feel like a loser when I have to use Google Translate ;;_;; But I'm glad you appreciate it! Feel free to tell me when it's wrong XD And yes! CaramellDansen is Swedish! Don't you feel that that makes it ten times cooler? I do!C**

**And finally, chapter 7!: Thank you! Doing the RP was a flipping blast XD Also, thank you for catching that! I will make them shorter from now on! ('cept this one cuz it was already mostly written :P) **

**Le Guest: Haha, I can only assume you normally have an account! But thank you anyway! Yeah, I love Amelia! She's funny :3 And you're welcome for the Toby! He's only the funniest freaking son-of-a-gun on youtube!**

**Le other guest by the name of SharpPointyThing: Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Monty Python needs to have a place in every home '^'**

**Le Pheonix: You're reviews are too insightful and thought provoking for me too answer at this time of night 0_0 I'll answer you in PM later XD**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Thanks for putting up with me so often! I love you all!**

**England: *zaps into frame* *sigh* She really did forget the disclaimer... Author here doesn't own anything except for her OCs, that's such a lazy term, and her absurd and haphazard plot. Farewell. *zaps back to future***

**Now, PREPARE YOURSELVES!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. A New OC! Rise Of The Best Friend!**

* * *

"Hunny-senpai, I'm home!" A voice called as the front door burst open. I stood up, but didn't have time to yell at her before my best friend glomped me from the side. "Indie~" She cooed as she squeezed me tighter.

I couldn't keep serious for very long, so I immediately reacted with the correct amount of nerdy. "Ah! A wild Maria appears!" I shouted looking at her in mock terror. Maria responded without missing a beat, keeping up with the pokemon references.

"She uses 'Hug Attack'!" She called back in a voice equally as dramatic as mine.

"It's very effectiiive!" I called in a deeper voice, dragging out the 'i' for a better effect(**I kinda just used the same word twice 0_0**). We both laughed as she let me go. I looked at the others around me. The nations clearly wanted to know who this was and Sam was smirking at mine and Maria's casual nerd talk.

"Hey, Marie." Sam called calmly from her seat. Maria's eyes opened wide upon seeing her other best friend.

"SAMMY!" Maria exclaimed as she rammed her petite frame into my sister in yet another epic glomp. It wasn't until Germany cleared his throat to get her attention that Maria noticed there were others in the house. "Oh, hey, random people. Cool." She said looking at the men around her. "Are these the guys you work for, Ind-Ind? That's neat." She continued without even allowing me to answer.

I sighed and walked over to where Marie was perched on my sister's lap. I picked her up by an arm before slinging one of my own around her shoulders. "Guys, this is Maria Gray; My best friend and fellow nerd." I introduced as I gestured to the afore mentioned nerd. "And Maria, these are the countries. However, I will not introduce them because that just happened with Sam twenty minutes ago and you can probably guess who they are anyway." I said sweeping a hand through the air in the countries' direction.

Maria waved a lightly tanned hand. "Hi! Pleasure to meet you!" She said, a huge and easy smile making its way across her face. Then, she dropped the matter completely and turned to me. "Hey Indie, I was bored because I hate science and hungry because I forgot my lunch which made me think 'Hey, Indie likes me and always has food so I'll go to her house!' so I ditched school a bit early and came here hoping for some chill time but now I'm here and you have others over and I'm afraid you won't acknowledge my existence so now I'm sad." My hyper-active friend spoke a mile a minute. She got progressively sadder through the little speech and by the end had a small pout.

I giggled at my absurd friend and replied, "First: Skipping school is bad, especially in college, and you're going to get kicked out." I continued, "Second: You're an idiot for thinking I wouldn't hang out with you, the more the merrier!" I chastised as I hugged her around the neck. Maria's eyes sparkled at my comment and she hugged me back.

"You're so sweet!" She cheered in my ear. Most of the nations 'awe'd at our FemMance, but Britain looked confused. I could vaguely hear him mutter 'she just called her best friend an idiot and they're hugging because it was sweet?'. Maria separated from me but whispered in my ear. "Hey, if I do something to make the countries question my sanity, would you play along?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course! I'll get Sam to play along too." I whispered back. "Is there anything important I should know about it?" I added. She thought about that for a moment before an idea struck her.

"You'll catch on to what I'm doing right away, that's not important, but," She leaned in really close to me and whispered as quiet as she possibly could. I smiled deviously at her plan before nodding then walking back over to Sam. I whispered to her quickly and she agreed.

Just then, we heard Marie's voice come in from the kitchen. "Hey Sam, do you have anything to drink?" She asked from her spot sitting on the island.

"_Da, eto v kholodilʹnik._"(_Yeah, in the fridge.)_ Sam replied, using Russian. Of course, this got Russia interested.

"_Hé, Marie, tu veux pauvre de moi un verre de malk?_"_(Hey, Marie, could you get me a glass of malk?) _ I asked continuing the skit in French. France's head snapped up at my words and he started listening too.

"_Non hanno alcun malK, ma si può ottenere un po 'di latte."(They don't have any malk but I can get you some milk.) _Maria replied helpfully in Italian. By now all the countries had taken in interest in the fact we kept switching languages.

"_Das ist, was sie gerade gesagt hat."(That's what she just said.) _Sam called back using German, the appropriate amount of humor in her voice to match the original line.

"_Un, zentai malk yō na._"_(Yeah, like whole malk.)_ I said in agreement. I decided to use Japanese this time, mostly because it always sounds weird. The countries were now watching intently to the conversation going on across two rooms.

"_No. Digamos milkshake."(No. Say milkshake.)_Maria demanded in Spanish.

"_Mirukusēki"(Milkshake.) _I replied, still using Japanese and all its awkwardness.

"_Xiànzài shuō niúnǎi._"_(Now say milk.)_ Maria showed off this time with Chinese.

"Malk."

"_Stai sentendo questo?_"_(Are you hearing this?)_ Maria asked exasperatedly as she turned towards Sam.

_"Sí, la chica quiere un vaso de mulk_."_(Yeah, the girl wants a glass of mulk.)_ Sam said nonchalantly. In actuality, none of us knew exactly what the other was saying at the time, considering Sam and I don't speak Chinese, Sam and Marie barely speak French and Marie and I aren't awesome at Russian.

"Mulk?" Maria asked in complete shock.

"_Gib ihr die mulk, Marie!" (Just give her the mulk, Marie!) _Sam shouted angrily. Just then, Mr. Puffin piped up at the most opportune moment.

"Oi! Haven't you heard of inside voices?!" The bird squawked at us. Maria, Sam and I all looked at each other in silent agreement: _This bird was just accidently awesome. _Then, Sam spoke up considering her line was next.

"Sorry dad, my white friends." She said in English. We were all having a really hard time not laughing at this.

"What are you girls doing?" Germany asked, beginning to stand. We all ignored him, of course, and continued the stupid skit.

"_Prendi me. Un vetro. Di malK!" _(_Get me. A glass. Of malk_!) I shouted at my best friend. We were on a roll and there was no stopping it.

[_Why are you yelling at me?_] Marie replied, only this time, she used sign language, which Sam and I had taught to her.

"_Sólo llevarla mulk el maldito!" (Just get her the freakin' mulk_!) Sam shouted in my defense.

"Mulk?"

_"My vse govorili Malk , Mariya !" (We're all saying malk, Marie!)_ I yelled at her using Russian I had picked up from my sister.

"_Nein! Du sagst malk_!" (_You're saying malk!) _She screamed as she jabbed her finger my way. Then she pointed to Sam. "_Du sagst mulk_-"(_You're saying mulk!)_

"MUUUUUUULK!" Sam moaned as she made a rather unattractive face.

"Maaaaaalk!" I moaned back, also making an unnatractive face. There were a few more rounds of 'malk's and 'mulk's, ending with me holding out my 'malk' in a way that made it sound like mooing, before Marie grabbed a banana off the counter next to her and pointed it at us.

"_DAMARE!"_ She demanded as she threatened us with the tasty tropical fruit. "_Dama-re."_ She repeated, splitting the word up to make it more dramatic. She then proceeded to shove one end of the banana to her head. Sam and I then grabbed the first things we could think of, Sam a fork and I a Naruto shuriken I had in my pocket for some reason, and pointed them at her.

"Don't do it!" I yelled as I shook the shuriken at her.

"Don't do it Marie!" We figured now is an okay enough time to just use English.

"You're gonna shoot me if I shoot myself?! That doesn't make any sense!" She cried, her face growing more hysterical by the second. Me and my sister glanced at each other, then pointed our weapons to our own heads.

"You're like a brother to me!" I literally cried as I clawed at the air between us. "You're hand is like a brother to me!" Sam and I continued to shout weird things like that, Maria occasionally saying something like 'I'm going to shoot myself!' as though it weren't obvious. Then, we abruptly came to a stop. The skit was technically over. If we kept going it wouldn't make sense!

The room was silent. Deadly silent. Like, you-could-hear-the-mayor-of-whoville-sigh kind of silent. Which was freaking hilarious.

After a bit, the three of us humans finally looked back at the countries. Their faces were as follows:

Germany's was one of utter horror and confusion. (Think him trying to give beer to the Pict!)

Italy's was one of utter bliss because he's an oblivious idiot.

Japan's was an attempt at keeping stoic, but was amused and a little terrified.

Romano had a da-fudge-did-I-just-see-you've-all-gone-bonkers kinda thing going on.

Spain was bright red from a lack of oxygen caused by the laughter he was trying to hold in. Prussia's, America's and Denmark's were the same.

England was looking at us like God himself had come down and started doing the hula while dressed like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

China was all like "what-aru?"

Russia was smiling his creepy pervert (I think it's perverted :/) smile of his while petting a pipe he materialized out of frikkin' nowhere.

France looked curious and questioning, but in a very manly and sexy way.

Canada… Who?

Norway was stoic as always. What is his problem?

Sweden was shocked, dark blue lines and all.

Finland was humming 'Jingle bells' because, like Feli, he is oblivious to the rest of the world. Sometimes.

And finally, Iceland was pulling off a (very sexy) face-desk. On a table. LIKE A BAWZ!

While Maria, Sam and I were taking in all of these faces, I had made tea. The three of us were now sitting down and drinking tea calmly as we waited for the others to snap out of it. The animals had come over to join us, too. Mr. Puffin sitting on my shoulder, Kumajirou had his own cup of tea and was sitting in Sam's lap, and Marie had Hanatamago safely on her head.

By the time the others finally decided to snap out of their individual reveries, us girls and Kumajirou had already had two cups of tea each and made cookies for everyone. "Oh, you guys are alive?" Sam asked sarcastically as Germany walked up to the three of us. "'Bout time!"

Germany continued walking toward us until he was standing in front of us all. He then placed a hand on Maria's forehead. "Are you three alright?" He asked as he contemplated whether or not her temperature was high. Marie blushed a bit at the contact, but hid it like the ninja she is and laughed a bit as she merely shook her head.

"I promise I took my medication!" Sam piped up from her seat next me. Canada smiled at that; even giggled at the utter goofiness of the dark-haired girl. Sam smiled back at him, glad that someone appreciated the joke. The awesome trio and Spain didn't count, they thought breathing was funny at this point.

"What? I wanted milk!" I said from my seat. Unfortunately, I was closer to Germany than Sam was when she was sarcastic, and got a smack on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I pouted as I rubbed the spot on my head.

"For being a _dummkopf_." Germany stated plainly as he gave me a stern look. At least he felt comfortable enough with me to call me an idiot!

My face grew brighter at his words. "Do you really think so?" I asked rhetorically, pushing my luck as far as it would go. Germany gave me another stern look, but it wasn't long before he was looking past me at my sister who looked like Insane Black Rock Shooter in her final battle with Courage.

"Hey, German dude!" She called as she stared him down angrily. "Do that again and Prussia won't be the only ex-nation here." She threatened. Seriously guys, it was like a cross between Envy's true form and Marceline's dad. Freakin' creepy.

Germany looked like he could take her down easy, but he backed off nonetheless. Prussia stopped his laughing from across the room to look genuinely offended for a few seconds before shrugging and laughing again. I sighed at my sister's overprotectiveness, but I can't help but admit that it's crazy adorable. "Sam, it's not like he broke my arm or anything." I pointed out calmly as I gave my sister a measured look. She shot one more hateful glare Germany's way before looking at me worriedly.

"But he hurt you, Indie." She said, her voice making it clear that she saw it as more serious than it actually was. I gave her a reassuring smile, my hand moving to her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, _nee-chan_!" I said cheerily as I gave her an honest look. "He can't help it, you know, he _is _German." I knew that it wasn't necessary for me to elaborate; she would understand it.

I was right, she did understand, and she found it hilarious. I laughed along with her as we glanced over at Germany, who wanted to know why that was so incredibly funny. I smirked at my sister and I knew we were thinking the same thing; _Nazis. _No, Nazis themselves are no laughing matter, but the thought of Germany being one was surprisingly amusing. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent a speedy text to Maria.

_Nazis. Think about it._

Maria looked down at her own pocket, the iPhone standing out against her dark blue jeans. Her song for me, "PonPonPon" by KyaryPamyuPamyu, started blasting at top volume. She ignored the urge to dance along to it and looked at the text, the name reading 'Ind-Ind'. I saw her go over the message a few times, think about it, then double over in held-in laughter.

GermaTM OSDFJADSIGOLJ AKERMFODLJXM POLSKIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE

((**Whoops, face keyboard cuz I didn't know what to write there**.))

I calmly walked over to the counter where the cookies were sitting on a large, dark purple plate. "Cookies?" I asked as I lifted up the plate and waved it around to feel the air with the smell of snack. There was a loud chorus of 'yes's from around the room as I smiled and sat the cookies down on the table. "Well then, here you go!"

"Huegh, Infey!" Prussia mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. I raised my eyebrow, prodding him to continue. The lack of manners didn't bother me, I was raised around gamers and band guys. Luckily, though, he swallowed before continuing. "Why were you so inviting of us being here? You didn't even care that we ate all your food!" He exclaimed, looking genuinely confused. The others agreed with him and I merely shrugged.

"I'm used to accommodating people, as you can probably tell-" I looked pointedly at the absurd table and then to Maria, who just beamed at me. "So it doesn't really bother me!"

Prussia found this a suitable answer and went back to devouring the cookies in front of him. I grabbed one of the cookies and headed out of the dining room and into the small hall in front of the stairs. "Eat those and I'll be down in a bit!" I shouted, one foot placed readily on the stairs in front of me. "Just gotta' finish my schoolwork!" I finished as I began my ascent. Before I was even two steps up, however, China called to me from the table.

"What are you finishing, aru?" I heard him ask politely. Why does he have a verbal tic that's a Japanese word? Ah, oh well.

"History!" I called back, not realizing how stupid I was to be honest. I immediately heard the shuffling of chairs and several people running to the stairs. _Dangiiiiiiiiiit_. I thought as I sighed and turned around to see who won. America apparently did and was standing there beaming at me.

"The hero is here to help!" He declared proudly as he placed both fists on his hips in a 'heroic position' "What kinda' history you studying?" He asked. I thought about whether or not it was a good idea to tell him it was currently the Revolutionary war. I decided against it and avoided the question.

"The history of how umbrellas came to be. Can I go now?" I asked as I stepped tentatively onto the next step. Of course, he could tell I was lying.

"Dudette, tell me what it is or I will invade your privacy and find out for myself." He threatened, looking at me seriously as he did.

"First: Don't call me dudette. It's stupid that you need to add 'ette' just in case a chick gets offended! I mean, I'm a chick and call everyone dude!" I ranted a bit on my country before continuing. "And B: It's none of your beezwax and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask again." I said strictly. I really didn't want to be this mean, but it was probably better if he didn't relive these moments.

America pouted at my words. "But I can help~" He whined. Lucky for me, Iceland came up behind him.

"She said to leave her alone, you have to respect that." He told the older nation calmly. America looked at me a little disappointed before walking off. I smiled at Iceland from my place near the top of the short stairs. _Thanks_. I mouthed. He blushed a bit before nodding and walking off. _Hm? That was kind of weird…_ I thought to myself. _Whatevs!_

**^v^v^DIS TYM SKIP R BRAHT 2 U BAI DAH GRAMER NATZEES ^v^v^**

I finished my history quiz in five minutes then came back downstairs, feeling a bit guilty about just abandoning guests in my home. Thankfully, everyone had behaved and nothing was broke. Good thing Sam is strict and Maria has OCD.

"Oi!" I greeted as I walked back into the room. A few others greeted me, but Sweden gave me a questioning look.

"Tht ws fst."(that was fast) He stated simply. I shrugged as I sat on the countertop, grabbing another cookie.

"There wasn't much to do; just some review." I said as I chomped into the choclatey heaven that is Sam's cookies. Italy looked at me curiously.

"Ve~ What grade are you in, Indie?" He asked as he sat next to me on the counter. I groaned and leaned my head back.

"Question them for once!" I yelled as I pointed at my sister and friend. They sneezed, knowing they were being talked about. Spain smiled at this.

"Okay! Sam, Maria, what grade is Indie in?" He asked cheerily. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice, which irked me off. Maria happily answered the question.

"Eleventh. She skipped a grade." She supplied as she went back to her conversation with Germany about cheese. Spain thanked her in Spanish then smiled at me victoriously. Before I could yell at him, though, France asked another question.

"Sam~" He said addressing her directly. Sam didn't like Francis, and looked at him with light distaste. "What nationality are you girls? Other than American, of course!" The flirty nation asked. Sam surprisingly didn't mind the question and answered.

"Well, we're mainly Scottish and Irish on our dad's side and Cherokee Indian on our mom's." She replied as she pet the polar bear who refused to move out of her lap. "But, we also have touches of English, German and French on our mom's too." She grimaced a bit at having to tell him that last one, but did it anyway. Of course, France was delighted to hear it, and Britain and Germany were listening too.

"Ohohohon~ So you do have some sexy good blood in you to counteract that crude limey, Britain!" France purred happily as he looked back in forth between us. I laughed at that, already use to the perverseness of the European. Sam just facepalmed and sighed into her hand, but I could tell she had a small smirk behind it.

"And just who are you calling 'crude limey', you uncouth muppet?!" Britain raged as he stood from the table. _Good God, not another one of these. _I thought despairingly. France stayed in his seat and smirked (sexily) at the Englishman.

"Why, who else but you, Arthur?" He asked rhetorically. The fact that France used his human name made England even more angry and he stormed over to where France was sitting. They started fighting, like, fighting-fighting, and rolled around my dining room and kitchen hitting each other like the babies they were. I sighed as I stood up and began walking over to the pair. I stopped next to the tangled mess that was their fight and pulled them apart by their collars.

"You're both being stupid and making a mess of my kitchen, so unless you want to meet Mr. Happy, I suggest you seriously rethink the next thing you do." I threatened as I gave them both a cold glare. Who cares if they're technically my bosses? They're annoying!

The two blondes looked at each other and Sam looked at me, proud of me for standing up to the strange men. I couldn't tell what the 'strange men' were thinking, but it was probably something lik- "Who is Mr. Happy?" Britain asked. I smirked and dropped both men. Without saying a word, I headed to our "Wardrobe Of Wisdom". A.K.A. a closet filled with Cosplay.

From the mystical land filled with wonder I looked at the sword I used for my Finn cosplay, The Soul Eater I use for my Maka, Ichigo's sword that I have just for the heck of it, Lavi's hammer, Allen's Crown Clown sword, Grell's Death Scythe/chainsaw, also for the heck of it, and Serah's bow from FF. I was trying to decide which one to use for Mr. Happy considering I made it up on the spot.

In the end, I actually went with Black Rock Shooter's cannon. It was my favorite after all.

"This," I walked into the kitchen holding my stupidly big gun, high. "Is Mr. Happy." Sam and Maria started cracking up in the corner at my choice. I'm sure they were wondering what Mr. Happy was too. France and England looked pretty scared, along with the other countries. Except, once again, The Awesome Trio, who were laughing their butts off at FrUk's faces.

"W-would you really hurt an Englishman?" Britain asked shakily from his place on the floor. Then, France next to him.

"_Non_! Don't hurt my beautiful face! _Si vous plait_!" France begged as he shook his head back and forth, his golden hair flying around his face haphazardly. I laughed at them as I slung Mr. Happy over my shoulder.

"Chill, dudes! Mr. Happy is used for conventional purposes only, so you're good!" I cheered happily, starting to walk back into the kitchen as I did. "Unless you get on my bad side~" That sent most of the countries into laughter.

We laughed for a while before Italy spoke up. "And what about you, Maria? What is your nationality?" She grinned at him.

"I'm a full half Italian and the other half is just a bunch of useless stuff!" She declared proudly. Seriously, do I even need to explain what happened next? *le sigh~* Fine.

Veneziano glomped her happily. "You don't say, _Bella? Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che mi piaceva di te!_" He cheered happily. Maria laughed.

"_Quindi non mi avrebbe voluto se non era italiano?" _She asked smirking. Veneziano laughed.

"Of course I would! Being _Italiano_ just makes you extra _bellissimo!" _He assured her. She giggled.

"If you say so!"

"Maria." Germany said, capturing the girl's attention yet again. "Why were you not perturbed by mein companions and mine... Situation?" He asked her skeptically.

She looked up from the Pocky she had just popped in to answer him. "Indie's already told me, of course!" She said plainly. "I am her best friend after all! She tells me everything~" She cooed suggestively. I looked at her with light concern, but shrugged and turned back to what I was doing with Sam.

"What is that?" Iceland asked leaning over my shoulder to sneak a peak. I looked up at him, blushing lightly at how close he was.

"We're sketching ideas for new cosplay!" Sam answered for me. He looked at her questioningly, but I spoke up instead.

"It's a slang term that mixes the words 'costume' and 'play' and is used to refer to dressing up as a character from an Anime, Video game or comic. Media like that." I answered. He nodded, understanding it enough that he didn't need to ask again. I could see Japan's light smile from across the room. _This dude can smile?_ "Yes. You can blame it on Japan." I told Iceland. He giggled but Japan looked genuinely flustered.

"_N-n-n-nani_?" He asked looking around frantically. "Blame me for what? It was my people!" He cried. I felt like a jerk for doing so, but I laughed at his confusion. _Why am I always laughing at others' pain?_

"It's alright, Japan! I wasn't really blaming you! But your media is addicting." I said, going back to my sketch.

I could see that Iceland still hadn't left my side. "What's the character?" He asked curiously._ I don't mind talking to people._ I mused to myself before realizing that he actually expected a response.

"Oh! Sorry! Uh, the character's name is Shion Sonozaki from an anime called Higurashi no naku koro ni, or When thd Cicadas cry." I informed, looking over my picture. "Although, I'm doing her outfit from the manga, it's a bit different."

"And this one is Mion Sonozaki, Shion's older twin sister." Sam added, pointing at her drawing. Canada came over and looked at it, smiling.

"It's a wonderful design..." He said shyly. My older sister blushed, which doesn't happen often.

"T-thank you." She said smiling. I internally fangirl squeed at my sister's classic shoujo response. Darn you Kiku.

***•.*•.*•*..•***.• TIME WARP YO•**.•*.•.*•.***

"Hey, wuzzat?" Maria asked pointing at the clock above one of the cabinets and frowning. It was already seven.

I smiled as my friend. "You gotta go, gorgeous." I continued. "Your parents will be worried, considering you skipped school _and_ disappeared."

"Eh, I'm gonna stay tonight. Phone?" She decided then looked at me.

"Base." I said calmly. Snap-decision staying over was nothing new, we even had clothes at each other's houses for such situations. She smiled and skipped over to the home phone to call her rents.

I yawned and looked over at the countries. "Y'all too! I don't have room to accommodate the world." I said, still maintaining my cool. The majority of them looked disappointed. Norway stepped up this time.

"Thank you for having us. Sorry we imposed." He said in his lulling monotone. I don't know why, but his voice is calming, sort of like a big brother.

I smiled at the former viking. "Nah, you guys were cool! It was a blast to host you!" I said cheerily. I noticed my sister looking a bit off. "What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. She sighed.

"I hope to see Canada again..." She whispered low enough so that only I could hear. I smirked at her.

"Don't worry! He still owes me pancakes! Right, Canada?" I asked turning towards him. He nodded shyly. I beamed as I ushered them all out.

The nations all thanked me and said farewell in their own ways. America high-fived me, Prussia bro-fisted me, Britain tipped his hat, -yes, he was wearing one- Francis hugged me and kissed my cheek, -much to my sister's displeasure- Russia rubbed my head, China hugged me politely, Germany nodded, Italy glomped me, Japan bowed, Sweden grunted, Finland gave me a light hug, Spain gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead,-Sam was fuming at this point- Romano kissed my hand, Norway acknowledged my presence, Iceland smiled shyly, but Denmark hung back after the other's left.

_Hm, wonder why?_

**~~~DENMARK THE KING'S P.O.V., FISHES~~~~ (IT GOES BACK IN TIME A BIT o_o)**

I was busy poking Norway's head when I noticed Icey stand up and go talk to Indie. I watched them talk for a while, one occasionally saying something that made the other blush for no good discernible reason, before Norway caught my people-watching.

"What are you doing, Matthias?" He asked, looking at me with his creepy dull eyes. "It's not anything perverted, is it?"

I waved him off. "Of course not! That's Prussia's job..." I said distractedly, still keeping my eye on the other two. Norway was about to interrupt me again, but I shushed him and pointed at Icey and Indie. He looked at me like I was stupid, but watched regardless. It did concern his little brother after all.

***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*ﾟLe Sparkly Time Skip*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

We watched them talk for a full three hours before Norge finally turned back to me. "What's with them?" He asked blandly.

I shrugged. "Not sure, but we need to do something about it." I said smirking, a plan already forming in my crazy awesome head. Norway looked at me skeptically.

"Now what are you thinking?" He asked. Gosh does he ever shut up?

"I'm thinking, my dearest Luke, that these two lovebirds need a push in the right direction!" I told him deviously. He frowned. Actually, he didn't change at all. Belay that, landlubber.

"How so?" He asked. I smiled triumphantly.

"Well, you know how I went through her records?" I paused for confirmation. He gave me a nod that said 'I clearly do not approve but move on anyway or else you'll never shut up.' so I continued. "Well, it said that she used to live in Massachusetts, which I guess is in north U.S., and used to snowboard all the time! But it's harder because winter isn't the same down here in Virginia." I cleared up. Norway raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced I actually have a plan in mind, so I gave him my idea. "I think we should invite her over to our place!" I blurted out. Norway smacked me in the head.

"Bro, you're so loud." He said, annoyed with me already. "I think you actually have a good idea though." He said, begrudgingly. Then added. "But who's house?"

Hm. Hadn't thought that far. _Oh well, who would be best?_ I pondered. After a minute of consideration, I snapped my fingers. "Sweden!" I cheered proudly.

"Why him?" Norway asked.

"Must you question all of my decisions?"

"Yes." He said honestly. I pouted, but gave him my thoughts anyway.

"Well he's got the most lodges for things like this, remember that one near Åre? We could go there! And also, I'm not sure Sweden likes Indie all that much, so this might be a unique bonding experience!" I told him excitedly.

He considered this for a minute before looking at me, almost with approval! Almost. "Alright. I'll go make sure it's alright with the others." He said cooly. Haha, cooly. He's a cold country. Pfft. I am laughing so hard right now.

Ahem, sorry.

Norway came back a minute later telling me that I had Sweden's okay and that Finland just wanted everyone's happiness.

_Excellent! Now all I need to do is. Um. Darn, what will I do next? _I voiced my problem to Norge, and we spent the next while plotting out the specifics before Indie said that we needed to go home. Norway stood up and thanked her before heading out of the door with the others, shooting me a look as he did.

I intercepted the look and waited until everyone else left before standing from my seat.

"Hej! Indie!"

* * *

**Bam. Another cliff-hanger. Not really. Only kinda.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! My apologies for the occasional crack, but I usually write at un-holy times of night and that is the result XD Please review because I absoloutely ADORE them! They make me smile like Kira *insert creepy Kira smile/ laughing fit here***

**Okay, the pairings should be pretty flipping obvious now O_O Seriously. Dudes. **

**Oh, sorry if there are any mistakes, but I had to go add in some parts and it's 1:20 in the morning. And the 'skit' is 'Malk' by Julian Smith. This man is a gift from God. His skits. My goodness. Please go watch all of his videos. Now. Please.**

**Anyway, TRANSLATIONS AND OC PROFILES!**

_Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che mi piaceva di te-_I knew there was something I liked about you.

___Quindi non mi avrebbe voluto se non era italiano?-_So you wouldn't like me if I wasn't Italian?

___Bellissimo-_Loveley

___Nani-_What

**Why character profiles? Cuz they seem helpful~**

**Indie: 16**

**Dark brown hair that goes down to right past her shoulder blades. It's in a layered scene cut that covers one eye and is lightly wavy when she doesn't straighten it. She has dark brown eyes with lighter parts that make them almost hazel and she wears glasses at home and contacts everywhere else. She has an athletic build but is still curvy~**

**Her preferred style is punk/otaku and her wordrobe is in accordance with that i.e. Skinny jeans, combat boots, leather jackets, tutu's to go over jeans, funny hats and shirts with different shows/video games.**

**Sam: 18**

**Hair the same color as Indie's but only reaches right past her shoulders. Her hair is more layered then her sister's and covers more of her face when styled. She has hazel eyes and only has reading glasses that she barely ever uses. Sam has a girlier build with more prominent curves.**

**Her style changes every week. One week she decides she is emo and the next she's a lolita. There's no telling what she'll wear. **

**And Maria, my friend's OC ^_^: 18**

**Long, dark-but lighter than the Carter girls'- wavy hair that reaches her hips. She often ties it into one or two braids. She has brown eyes and does not wear glasses ;;_;; Lucky beast. She has a more petite build and is shorter than her friends, despite being older than Indie.**

**Her style is just cool and easy going. She wears graphic tee's, jeans and Chuckie T's for the most part, and all three girls cosplay.**

* * *

**Okay. I'm done. I'm tired. My brain hurts. Good night.**


	9. Region? Seriously?

**Ah-ah-ah-ah stayin' alive, I'm stayin' ali- Oh, hey there kids! Yeah, this chapter is late! Sorry~ . **

**And it's short.**

**And lame.**

**And unworthy of being read.**

***depression corner***

**But you have to read it anyway! I'm so sorry ;;A;;**

**Well, the story will hopefully be a bunch more awesome after this(and about five more chapters), so stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter... IGGY.**

**England: BLOODY- What?!**

**Could you please time-travel for me while Japan does this disclaimer? *w***

**England: *sigh* You treat me like a puppy. *dissapears***

**Yay! Kiku?**

**Japan: Hai, Ninja-chan! TheAmericanNinja-sama does not own any of the characters used, or The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan, or InuXBoku, or anything else that is illegal for her to lay claim to. She only owns her Original Characters: Indie, Sam, Michael, Liam and Maria. *bows***

**Thanks!**

**NOW FEAST YOUR EYES UPON THE HORROR THAT IS MY STORY '^'**

* * *

** 9. Region? Seriously?**

"Hej! Indie!" I heard Denmark call from the hallway next to the dining room. W_hy's he there!_ I wondered, but shrugged it off.

"'Sup Den?" I asked, taking my hand off the doorknob. He jogged up next to me, beaming down at me with his clear height advantage.

"I wanted to ask you something~" Denmark said suspiciously. I looked him over once to try and see if he was being serious.

"Shoot." I permitted tentatively. He smiled.

"How would you like to spend a week over in the Nordic region?" He asked me. I looked at him, shocked.

_He's kidding, right?_ I wondered. "What exactly do you mean, Denmark?" I asked skeptically. He smirked.

"I mean, you should take a vacation! I know you've been doing paperwork on top of your homework ever since you came back," How did he know that? Eh, who cares. "So you deserve a break! It's too much stress on a 16 year old girl!"

I pouted playfully. "You don't think I'm capable?" I asked with mock hurt. He simply laughed.

"Well of course you are! But everyone needs a break!" He reasoned. "Even we countries have them when we can! So," He raised his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

I considered this. It does sound like an awful lot of fun, but what would be the purpose? "Where?" I asked.

"Sweden."

"Who?"

"You and Sam."

"What for?"

"Snowboarding."

"Done." I said without a second thought. _/I've wanted to go snowboarding in Scandinavia for, like, ever!/_ I screamed to myself. "Just let me call my mom real quick." I said grabbing my iPhone out of my pocket. "You don't mind talking in case she asks, right?" I asked. He shrugged happily and I pushed my family's home phone.

"Yolo?" I heard a deep male voice from the other side.

"Orange!" I replied back.

"Oh, that was cold, Nee-chan..." My little brother said back. There was only silence for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing. "'Sup, Ind?" Michael asked after sobering up.

"Nothin' much, sup wit choo?" I replied goofily.

"You giving me the third degree here, Carter?" He asked in a grungy convict voice. I smirked.

"Just give me the answer, Mr. Carter, and we don't have to use extreme measures…" I said doing my best 'good cop' impression.

He sighed. "Fine. The jewels are all yours, Taichou." He grumbled begrudgingly. I smirked, knowing that I'd won our strange conversation.

"Good. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Ototo-chan!" _I squeeled happily. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Really though, _Nee-chan_, what do you need?" He asked in his patient voice. He calls me 'Nee-chan' and Sam 'Nee-san', a habit he's had since he was little.

I smiled. "Is mom there?" I asked as Denmark recovered from his confusion at mine and my brother's conversation.

"When is she not? Do you wanna talk to her?" He asked calmly. Michael was a really good kid, only a year younger than me, putting him at fifteen. He had a heart for others and it made everybody love him.

"That would be the bee's knees!" I replied cheerily. He quipped a quick 'gotcha' and then there was nothing but shuffling noise for a good forty-five seconds before I heard my mom.

"Hey kiddo! Sup?" My mom's bright voice asked on the other end. I smiled.

"I just wanted your permission to go somewhere for about a week!" I replied excitedly.

"Where?" She asked skeptically. My mom has always been protective, but also very lenient, so I knew I shouldn't worry.

"Sweden." I replied normally. I could hear my mom chuckle a bit on her end.

"Should I assume it has to do with your new job?"

"Yep!"

"Is it actually job related?"

"Nope!"

"Will your sister be with you?"

"Mmhm!"

"Alright then, one last question." My mom said slowly. I gulped.

"Um, yeah?" I sneaked a peek at Denmark. I'm pretty sure it's about him.

"Who is taking you and can I talk to them?" I sighed. /eh, could've been worse/

I looked over at Denmark. "She doesn't know. Can you be normal?" I mouthed. The speaker was on so he could hear everything, of course. He nodded and I let out my breath. "Sure! He's the representative from Denmark and I sure he won't mind!" I scooted the Fullmetal Alchemist iPhone closer to him.

"Hej there, Mrs. Carter!" Denmark greeted happily. I could hear my mom giggle.

"Hello. And your name?"

"Matthias Koehler, at your service, ma'am!" He replies happily. I'm just going to assume this isn't his first time doing something like this.

They talked for a while before my mom agreed. She gave me one last warning before going, however. "Just be careful, Indie. We don't want another incident again." She said sternly. I grimaced at the memory.

"I know, I will be." I said seriously as I grabbed the phone from Denmark's hand. /What incident?/ He mouthed. I waved a hand. /Tell you later./ I said.

I was just about to hang up, when my other brother, 12 year old Liam jumped on.

"Why are you going to Scandinavia?" He asked after taking control of the phone.

"Because I do what I want!" I replied.

"Why? What's so great about Scandinavia?" He pursued the question. Why are boys so nosey at this age?

"Death Metal." I said at the same time Michael did from his end. Sam rolled her eyes at our choice of music and Denmark burst into laughter. While he was busy holding up the walls, I bid my brothers a good night and hung up. "Dude, chill." I said looking at Denmark in an attempt to get him to calm down. He did and sat down on one of the random end-tables.

"Sorry, Ind! You guys were just funny!" He laughed a bit, but I'm pretty sure he's of his humor-high.

I shrugged. "It was the truth." I said honestly before pulling him up by the arm. "Alright. Leave. I want to sleep." I said pushing him out the door.

"See ya later!" He called as he jogged back to the Nordic car, which had been honking at him in annoyance for a while now.

I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room to see both Sam and Marie sitting on my bed. "Hey!" I shouted throwing pillows at them. Where did the pillows come from? For some reason they were next to my door. Whatever.

"Ouch! Whawhazat for?" Maria asked, her arms crossed firmly. I pushed her over and sat at the head of my bed.

"Y'all are room creeping. You're room creepers." I said turning on my laptop. "Therefore, as punishment, I pillow pelted you." Maria frowned as she hopped back into her spot. I grinned in victory before remembering something. "Oh yeah, Mar? I'm gonna need you to watch the house while we're gone." I said, knowing full-well that Sam would have already told her.

"No! I don't want to stay in your house all by myself! There's ghosts!" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I already exercised them!" I pointed out. She shook her head.

"Don't care."

"C'mon! Please?" I asked giving her the puppy dog eyes. She ignored them and leaned forward, enough that we were face-to-face.

"Take me with you." She stage-whispered, gripping the front of my shirt. I pushed her off.

"No! You don't even like cold places!" I protested. She tilted her head in a 'Guess that's true." sort of way before letting the matter go.

"Still, ask someone else." She huffed decidedly.

"Really? You're not gonna take the offer to stay in our house with full access to all our food, anime and cats?" Sam asked in her genius way she does. She could convince anyone to do anything if she tried hard enough. That broke Maria.

"Deal. When do I start?" She asked as though she had just applied for a job. Sam smirked.

"Tomorrow. Seven A.M. sharp." She told her smoothly. Maria saluted before we all laughed.

"Oh!" Marie exclaimed. "Bee are bee!" She ran out of the room and came back with her messenger bag. "I picked this up today~" She cooed and pulled out an InuXBoku dvd.

I laughed. "Dude, as awesome as that series is, the chick is a serious perv! And the fiancé is a freak!" She shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're gonna watch it anyway." Maria said as she popped the disc into my laptop.

"Yeah, I am." I agreed as the first episode started.

**I THINK TIME HATES ME FOR ALWAYS SKIPPING IT AND NEVER LETTING IT TALK. SERIOUSLY. I'M, LIKE, CANADA LEVEL IGNORING IT.**

Canada: Hey!

**Me: Don't you mean "eh!"?**

Canada: Seriously? America does that to me enough!

**Me: What? It's not like I'm out and a-boot just to hurt your feelbads!**

Canada:... JC.

_JC: Yup?_

Canada: Punch your sister for me.

_JC: Gladly~_

**Me: Gah! Canadia! Since when are you violent?!**

Canada: Since now, fish.

**Me: LANGUAGE •^•**

**um. Back to le story.**

We watched the entire first season last night before heading to bed. It's morning now, and Maria helped us pack before I got a text from Denmark.

[Hey girls! Rise and shine! I just wanted to give you the address of where the jet is! Here ya go: P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. ((Deal with it B) )) ]

"Jet?" Sam asked after reading the message over my shoulder.

"Yep! Jet..." I looked at her nervously. We both hate planes. Like, freaking hate them. Me more so.

"Well, let's get a move on it, Dubs!" She grinned and skipped to her car. I rolled my eyes and hugged Maria before hopping into my sister's bug.

"Why do we have to take your car?" I whined. She looked at me smugly.

"Cuz mine is a lady killer~" She giggled before driving off.

It took us an hour to get to our destination, and when we did, Sam had to wake me up. Because I fell asleep. But I guess you could've guessed that.

I walked across the tarmac to the dark blue plane. Sam let out a low whistle. "Dang. Now that's a jet..." She said wonderingly as she mentally circled it once.

We walked up to the pop-out stairs leading to the main cabin. Norway was standing there and nodded at us. "Hello." He said in that adorable way of his.

I saluted. "Sup?" He smirked-wait, I don't think he did. Trick of the light!- and led us up the cold metal steps. "So how long is this ride gonna take?" I asked as I took a seat in one of the uber plushy chairs.((**Yes Symphony, I used "uber" specifically to bug you :D** ))

Norway looked at me as he took his own seat. "Half-an-hour." He replied. I almost did a spit-take on the glacier water I had just started drinking.

"What? No way!" I yelled after swallowing my dangerous water. "Just a flight from Virginia to Florida was two hours! That's just impossible!" I protested. Norway was rather unfazed, of course, but he seemed a little smug.(**I really didn't want to use that word again so soon, but I couldn't think of anything else m(_ _)m** )

"Travel is different for us nations. Quicker." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he explained further, his tone taking on a more teacher-like quality. "It's like entire countries are literally right next to each other, like you would walk across the yard to a friend's house, we move across our land to get to the country next to us."

I looked at him for a moment more before shrugging. "Whatever. If I try to understand then my brain is just going to hurt." I concluded as Sam walked over and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Indieeeeee." She moaned. I looked at her questioningly. "I'm booooooored!" She cried in despair as she face-planted my shoulder. I sighed and patted her dark head.

"There, there, _Sammy-chan._" I said comfortingly. "We already took off, see?" I said pointing out the window. She squeaked and ran to the window to see the view. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. _10:30 exactly. Well, let's see how this goes. _I thought before grabbing the second volume of "The Disappearance Of Nagato Yuki-Chan" that I had brought with me. I opened it up and began reading, giggling at how often Nagato blushed.

I hadn't even finished my manga yet when I felt the plane descend. Too bad, too, we were just getting to Yuki's confession! I took another glance at my watch. _11:00? Seriously?! That's craze balls! _I internally freaked as Norway calmly walked up to me.

"We will be going now." He instructed. I sighed and swung my 'Harajuku Mini' messenger bag over my shoulder, throwing my manga back in as I did. Because I'm a generally shy person around new places, my stomach was doing nervous flips; but I ignored them as best I could as I followed Norway out of the plane, my sister right behind me. I pulled my black snow jacket tighter around myself so it made me feel like I was being hugged, as I was absolutely freezing and everybody likes a snuggle when they're cold! Luckily, Norway soon brought us over to a sleek, black SUV that was obviously built for this terrain, and we climbed in. I swallowed a bit harshly as we took off.

_Here we go… _

* * *

**Right now you're probably thinking, "Seriously? Like, that was it?" Yeah, it was. Oh well. **

**Seriously though, dudes, I am so crazy sorry about this chapter! Yes it was rushed and no I haven't started the next chapter yet, BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT! I am starting on this new, slightly horror fic that is a gender nuetral guy or girl reader insert 0w0 Interested now? Good! You should check it out when I post it! **

**It's a mix of HetaOni, Mad Father, Amnesia, Slender and Misao. I've been creeping myself out just coming up with ideas for it w Seriously though, it will be fun!**

**Alsooooooooooooooo, I started this one-shot the other day when I woke up at 1:30 and was up til 4:00. Why these strange sleep habits? I've had a cold '_' ****It's almost over though! The one-shot is based off/ is a song-fic of the song "Firefly" By Owl City and I will hopefully finish that up soon too! **

**Well, I guess that's all for now! Please review/favorite/follow and tell me what you would like to see more of or less of! Be honest, Jacob -,- **

**England: *poofs in-screen* I'm back ;-_-**

**Iggy~ *glomp***

**England: GET OFF ME YOU FIEND!**

**But I love you ;;_;;**

**England: *sigh* Yes, well, I love you too... *blush***

**Yay! I'm snuggling with Iggy tonight!**

**Love you all so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch. Goodnight!**

**England: NO! THEY'LL GET THE WRONG IDEA! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee... **

**;D**


	10. Farewell, Miss Carter

**Hey y'all! I know you probably weren't expecting an update so soon (Since when do I actually update? :3) But, this one is special.**

**I regret to inform you all, that I'm going to stop writing TCATS.**

**I know that it is awfully short notice, but unfortunately, this story has lost my interest entirley, and I don't want to continue it. Go ahead and be mad, and I'm sorry, but that's just what's goin' down ;;_;; **

**So, this is a chapter that will wrap up this little fiasco and, hopefully, satisfy your imagination. And, as a parting farewell, I'm asking Indie to disclaim. Indie?**

**Indie:...**

**Ind?**

**Indie: Don't talk to me...**

**Why?**

**Indie: I'm mad at you!**

**WHY?! TTATT**

**Indie: I think everyone will see in just a minute here...**

**Please do it anyway! ;;^;;**

**Indie: *sigh* Whatever. She doesn't own anything except me, my sibs, Maria and the plot bunny. Have a nice life.**

**o.o Just read!**

* * *

**10. Farewell, Miss Carter.**

The smooth black car pulls up to a lodge, the one we're staying at if I had to guess, and stopped behind five other cars. _Five? But there are only four other Nordics… _I thought as Norway took the key out of the ignition. I shrugged and brushed off the thought, it was probably just the pizza guy or something.

I skipped giddily up to the dark chestnut colored door, that was the entrance to the grandieur house, and was about to knock, when I was tapped on the shoulder by a black-gloved hand. I turned around and smiled at the dark-skinned man standing in front of me. "Hello! Are you a friend of these guys, or something?" I asked him in a friendly manner. He grinned at me, but it wasn't kind. Not in the least. It was menacing and blood curdling and it sent chills racing up and down my spine.

"Well, not exactly." He told me in a calm and smooth voice, one that didn't match his smile. "I was just dropping by to take care of some business." He assured me cooly. looked around behind the man as he talked to me, searching for my sister and escort. They were nowhere to be found.

Panicking a little, I brought my eyes back to the stranger in front of me. "Yes, well, I suppose I'll leave you to it and go find my sister, then!"I excused hastily. Chuckling nervously, I attempted to walk around the man, but was stopped when he placed his large, gloved hands firmly on my shoulders. My breathing stopped as he whirled me around to face him, just in time to see him pull out a gun and put it to my chest.

I gasped as I felt my whole body shudder against the force of a bullet ripping it's way through my heart, the world swirling beautifully around me as the entirety of my weight crashed painfully to the snow covered concrete below. I could feel the blood making itself right at home outside of my body and on the ground instead, soaking my clothes as it traveled.

The dark-skinned man's face warped inhumanly before my eyes, and I briefly wondered if he was a shape-shifter. I soon realized, however, that the reason for his sudden transformation was due to my blackening vision. _Oh, if that's all. _I thought tiredly as my remaining energy was sucked from my veins at an alarming speed. I tried to focus those pathetic last drops of adrenaline left into my arms as I attempted to pull myself up onto my elbows, scrabbling for any advantage I could attain. Fortunately, because he's such a gentleman, our mysterious murderer felt the need to stomp on both of my elbows for me, possibly snapping them, but I'm not sure.

I cried out in pain at the new sensation I have never felt before. Yeah, they were definitely broken. The dark man laughed, guffawed rather, with a perverse humor at my increasing agony. "Ah, I just LOVE it when a client says I can do whatever I want!" The maniac cheered as he stomped harshly on the hole in my chest with his steel-toed, black boot. I screamed once again as the mutilated skin was tortured further by my killer.

I didn't have long to feel contempt towards the psychopath, for I could feel my remaining life fading away pretty quickly.

_Wow, this sucks shirts! _I thought to myself as searched again for some possible way to move one last time, considering it was impossible not to die with a gunshot to the heart. My efforts proved usless, once again, as I recall the tune my mom used to sing to me before bed every night, without fail. In fact, it was one I still sing to myself now, from time to time, or have Sam sing to me when I need comfort.

_Tura, lura, lura,_

_Tura lura, lye._

_Tura, lura, lura._

_Hush, now don't you cry._

_Tura, lura, lura,_

_Tura lura, lye._

_Tura, lura, lura._

_It's an Irish lullaby._

I always thought it strange that whoever wrote the song felt the need to inform you that it was Irish, but whatever. I mumbled the nostalgic lyrics quietly to myself as the pain continued to ebb away. All I wanted right now was to snuggle up in my afghan blanket, grab my stuffed monkey and sip hot chocolate while falling asleep comfortably.

Unfortunately, I couldn't even roll away to die peacefully in these last moments, for murder bro's boot was still clamped down harshly on my lower abdomen. I closed my eyes slowly, no longer feeling the painful song that is my heart's last beats. It sort of sounded like Bad Apple. Still a faithful nerd to the last moment, I see! The tears slipped out silently as I died, not listening to the instruction the lullaby had given them.

_Hey, you ready for me, up there? _I asked God as I lost the rest of my feeling. _Cuz we're about to meet properly for the first time…_

**_Sam's POV_**

(Written by JCScannell)

"Let go of me, you bastards!" I yelled, trying to kick free. Now, I'm not one to usually use rude language, but I am SO mad right now.

**Flashback**

_As soon as the car stopped, Indie threw open her door, running for the house. I smiled as I watched. Norway and I stepped out of the car, and grabbed our bags from the trunk._

_"Sorry about her," I said to the stoic man beside me. "She still acts very young sometimes."_

_"Not at all," The former Viking replied. "She is young, so it's acceptable for her to act so. Besides, I'm used to it. I did raise my little brother."_

_"Oh yeah, Iceland right?" Norway merely nodded in response. I like this guy. He acts kind of cold, but I can tell he cares. He reminds me of myself. _

_As we started walking towards the lodge, I saw a man talking to Indie. I started walking a bit faster, not completely trusting an unknown guy talking to my little sister. I can't help it, it's just my nature as the eldest of four children._

_However, while we weren't far from the car, Norway and I were grabbed from behind, hands over our mouths. A strong arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me backwards, into the woods._

**Present**

_This can't be happening._ I thought to myself angrily. They had dragged us so that we were just within the woods, but I could still see the drive way. But someone would have a hard time seeing us.

Like how Indie couldn't. I saw when she turned to look for us, and didn't see us. It broke my heart.

I'm still struggling, trying to get out of my captor's grip. There were two men holding Norway down. The man had both of his arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my side, and a gag wrapped over my mouth. I had been trained in Mantis kung-fu and tai-chi since I was a child, but there wasn't much that I could do with my arms at my side.

While I'm struggling, I hear a gunshot.

_No… No. NO!_

"Let me go, you bastards!" I yell through the gag. Though it's between my teeth, it doesn't block my words.

Then, thinking that he'd get a better grip, my captor grabbed my hands, and held them so that they crossed over my chest.

_Bingo. Big mistake, you idiot._

Little did he know, he just gave me the leverage that I needed. I straightened out my hands, pointing my palms forward. Then I bucked my hips backward, thrusting the top part of my body forward and down, and pulling my hands apart. This broke his hold on me, allowing me to escape.

I ran forward a couple steps, twirling to see him run at me. He tried to throw a punch to my face. I step to the outside of his arm, grabbing his wrist and putting my elbow to his shoulder. I use his momentum to shove him forward and down, so that he fell to his knees. I put my knee in the middle of his back, keeping him down. Making it quick, I quickly jerk my hand holding his wrist up, and my elbow into his, successfully breaking his arm.

I decided not to waste any more time, and ran, pulling the gag off as I did. I ran to and up the drive way, towards my little sister. Whether or not she's dead, I can't tell. The man is sitting on top on her, pulling the zipper of her jacket.

_Oh no you don't, you bastard._

I ran at him, using my speed as momentum to kick him in the face. He falls backward, off of Indie.

He starts to stand up, but I don't let him. I kick him in the face again. Then I stomp his crotch. Then I start pummeling the creep. I wasn't wearing my gloves, so my knuckles connected directly to his face. His jaw. His nose. His eye. I'm so angry, so freaking mad, that I don't hold back. I straddle his chest, pinning his arms. I'm punching again. His face is turning purple, starting to deform from my hits.

"WHY! WHY? SHE'S SIXTEEN!" I yell this, and more nonsense as I pummel.

All of a sudden, I feel myself yanked off of him. I kick and struggle, screaming nothing.

"Sam! Calm down!" An accented voice yells into my ear. I look to see that Finland is holding me, a grim look on his face. "You're going to kill him."

"I know!" I yell, but my voice is weak. "I know…"

He nods. "Go to your sister."

"Indie!" I yell as I ran to her. Only now did I see the pool of blood around the teenager. I stop beside her, looking down. There's blood all over her black and purple jacket, and I guessed the source to be her chest.

I get down on my knees, moving her brunette hair from her lightly tanned face. Skin that was darker than mine, one of our only differences.

"Indie?" I ask.

I don't get an answer.

Scared, heart stopping, I put my fingers to her neck, right where her pulse would be.

Nothing.

Desperate, I put my now cold fingers under her nose, feeling for breath.

Nothing.

Knowing what happened, I collapsed in tears, falling onto my sister's corpse. I couldn't believe that it had to happen this way. Why her? Why not me? I'm the oldest, I should've been hurt, not her!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sam?" I turned to see Iceland kneeling next to me, small tears in his own eyes. I sat up, looking at him. His eyes were glistening, holding his unshed tears.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, my voice small and hoarse. "Why weren't you there?"

A small tear ran down his cheek as he answered. "We weren't sure when we heard the gunshot, because it might've been other nations randomly shooting at each other. It's not uncommon, so…" He paused, swallowing before continuing, his voice thick. "We came out when we heard you screaming. That's when we realized that something was wrong…" He trailed off.

I looked at the boy in front of me. He looks younger than myself, but he's probably much older. I fell into him, hugging his shoulders and sobbing. He hugged me back tightly, letting some of his own tears escape.

* * *

**Well, that was it, yo! What did you think?**

**Indie: I hate it ._.**

**I'm sorryyyyyy! I wouldn't have been satisfied unless you died! (;;A;;)/**

**Indie: You hate me that much?**

**Nuuuuuuuu! I just wanted to kill you ^_^**

**Indie: Oh, if that's all -.-;**

**Let's all give a big thanks to my Nee-san who wrote for Sam! Yay! Thanks, JCScannell! You should go read her stuff and yell at her to write more ;D**

**Well, that's all! I hope you have a good night, everyone!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_APRIL FOOLS!_**

**You dudes honestly thought that was it? Baka! XD Dude, I love this story WAY too much to end it then and there! Especially Indie! **

**Indie: You really did want to kill me though.**

**Yeah, that was the truth. But still. Oh, and this was all my sissy's idea, so blame her, too!**

**Please leave a review telling me how much you hate me! It will make me laugh! :D **

**Have a good Fool's April, every-pony!**

**NINJA OUT! HUP!**


	11. Greetings, Indie Carter!

** HOLA MIS AMIGOS! Before you get mad at me-especially people who I'm PMing, I'm not ignoring you!- here's my excuse: My laptop was broken. My dad fixed my laptop. But then it decided it didn't like Wi-Fi. For, like, a week. Then it was fixed. But I was un-inspired. And I had to decorate for my little brother's 8th birthday. And I'm allergic to yellow jackets. And apparently latex. Also, I don't like to sleep at night. Too scary. Not a big fan of clowns, either.**

**Oh, off-track. OOOOOOOOH! I STARTED READING/PLAYING HOMESTUCCCCCCCCCCK! IT. IS. AWESOME. I go around the house talking about 'captchalouging' things in my 'sylladex' ^w^**

**Oh, as for April Fools, that was brilliant. I love how many people I scared XD **

**Also, 51 REVIEWS?! HOLY FRIJOLES! I love you guys so muuuuuuuuuuuch! Thank you all! I hope I don't dissapoint you .**

**Disclaimer? If I DID own Hetalia, there would be FemXnormal nation pairings and entire episodes based around the BTT. Just Saying. I DO hwever own my OC's and the plot! M'kay dat's it! ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

GET TO DA STOWAY

* * *

**11. Greetings, Indie Carter!**

"_Here we go…"_

The smooth black car pulled up to a lodge, the one we're staying at if I had to guess, and stopped behind four other cars. _'Spose it makes sense that they each have their own cars. _I reasoned after internally questioning the number of automobiles. I opened the door of the car excitedly and hopped out, running to the dark chestnut door that served as the entrance to the grandeur house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Finland answered. "Indie! It is so wonderful that you are being here!" He greeted happily. I grinned at him.

"Thank you! How could I refuse?" I asked as he stepped aside to let me in. He was wearing a light blue sweater that fit him nicely, and plain, dark blue jeans with thick skiing socks peeking through underneath. I looked behind me to make sure that Norway and Sam had followed, and was satisfied to see that they did. I turned back towards Finland, and he began leading me down a long hallway as he talked.

"I was very excited to hear that you would be staying with us this week! I mean, it is always nice to have friends around for the company's, no?" He asked cutely. I successfully suppressed my need to giggle at his honest attempt at English.

"Yes, it is. Being surrounded by people you care about is much more fun than being by yourself!" I agreed as we walked down the hallway. Finland looked at me happily, and looked as though he were going to say something, when Norway spoke up behind us.

"That all depends on the situation." He said blandly. I pouted and turned to him.

"No it doesn't, being by yourself always sucks." I argued. Norway looked at me blankly for a few seconds before cracking a light smile. It was most definitely not a trick of the light this time.

I was shocked, but smiled back at him brightly as we continued our little trek down the little hall. We made it to the end and it opened up into a vast and warm room, with a high beamed ceiling and a massive fireplace on the far left wall with a huge flat-screen T.V. hanging over it. There were couches on the front and back walls that were angled towards the fireplace.

Sitting on the larger of the couches was Iceland, who was watching Sweden and Denmark playing Amnesia on a laptop that was set up in the corner of the room, all of them were wearing outfits similar to Finland's, which I find incredibly humorous for some reason or another.

"Stupid barrels…" I heard Denmark mumble angrily as he advanced through the level at a weenie pace.

"Mm." Sweden grunted in agreement as he watched the screen tentatively. I rolled my eyes at the immature men, but got an idea.

I smiled deviously and held a finger to my lips, signaling the others to be quiet as I crouched down and began making my way towards the two men at the computer. I walked up to right behind the chairs they were sitting in and slowly got up from my position. Before either of them could notice I was there, I got right in between their heads.

"Surprise!" I shouted. Immediately, Denmark let out a scream and fell backwards, which was a pretty natural response, but Sweden let out what I'm pretty sure is THE girliest scream I've ever heard come out of a full grown man.

After seeing that, I couldn't handle it anymore and dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach to try and not explode from all my laughter. Denmark glared at me, and Sweden was over in the corner of the room being assured by Finland that he still had some dignity left. "Y-you're f-faces! W-what is your guys' p-problem?!" I managed to ask in-between my fits of laughter.

Denmark came up next to me and trapped my head under his arm. "Oh, yeah? You think that was funny, huh?" He asked as he started rubbing the top of my head with his fist. "This funny too?"

"Gah!" I struggled under his grip. He wasn't holding me harsh enough that I was being hurt, but it was enough that I couldn't break free. "What? You guys are grown men! There was no good reason for you to react like that!" I told him, still laughing a bit.

He grimaced. "Yeah, but you can't do that to someone who's playing freaking Amnesia! It's messed up!" He argued, letting his hold on me falter long enough that I slipped out. We both laughed and picked on each other some more before Iceland came over to say hello.

Ice-Kun POV

I watched as Denmark played with Indie easily, the two of them pushing the other while making sexist comments. I frowned a bit at the pang of jealousy at the thought that I couldn't do the same. Why did my stupid brothers set this up anyway? I'm probably going to kill them once the girls leave. Yeah, that sounds nice. Sighing, I sat aside the bowl of licorice I had been eating out of and stood up, walking over to the two people having fun. "Hello." I said plainly, stopping beside them when I was close enough. Indie threw one last punch at Denmark's arm before smiling at me happily.

"Hey, Iceland! What's up?" She asked cheerily. I smiled at her lightly,-seeing as her's seemed to be rather contagious-forgetting my previous worries.

"Nothing really. How are you?" I replied calmly, despite the fact my heart was beating close to a mile a minute. Just like before, she smiled brightly at me. As Indie went to reply, Mr. Puffin interrupted her.

"Ah great! What are raccoon eyes and hole-head doing here?!" He squawked obnoxiously. _What? _I wondered, looking back over the two girls to try and figure out the strange nick-names. Ah, I suppose 'raccoon eyes' is because Sam likes to wear that scary dark eye make-up and 'hole-head' is because Indie has those abnormally large gauge-thingies in her ears? How rude.

Indie pouted, but blatantly ignored my pet and continued with her previous response. "I'm awesome! Thank you so much for letting me chill(**Get it? They're Scandinavian - Yeah, I'll shut up now.)** here this week!" She said gratefully. Okay, so maybe this week won't be so bad...

"It was really no problem." I assured her, trying to shush my Puffin's complaints of 'being ignored' and that he is 'so cute that we should all pay attention to him'. "Just my brothers being mischievous, really." I glared at Denmark and Norway, the latter having come to stand next to the former. Denmark winked back and Norway just smirked at my obvious nervousness.

Indie looked confused, but shrugged and turned to Norway. "Here, I'll take my bags!" She said, reaching for her luggage as she did. My stupid brother just shrugged and let her take them, rather than being courteous.

I sighed and stepped towards her. "I can take your bags for you." I offered gently. Matthias snickered at my reaction and I glared at him coldly in return. Indie looked at me in shock before smiling lopsidedly.

"Nah, it's cool. But, do you mind showing me where my room is?" She asked, slightly offset that she had to ask in such a rude way. I shook my head.

"Of course not. Just follow me." I told her. She thanked me quietly and followed me to the stairs. I looked behind me as I starting climbing them, only to see that stupid fruking Dane wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I swear I would throttle him! If only his magical hair filled with wonder didn't scare me to death. I'm pretty sure Lukhas charmed it.

I walked up the steps, Indie following closely behind-which was totally not nerve-wracking- only to go up another set of stairs around the corner from where we just came from. "Wow, really? More stairs?" Indie laughed. "Adventure~" She cooed curiously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized awkwardly.

Indie furrowed her brows and smirked in amusement. "Sorry? For what? Making me walk a few extra feet?" She asked in disbelief. "Dude, you guys are letting me stay a whole week at a fridgin' ski lodge just to snowboard and be lazy! Serious, it's so wicked legit of you guys that I don't even know how to thank you!" Her chestnut eyes were sparkling with excitement and wonder as she told me off, that shine dulled only slightly by her distraught over properly thanking us. I heard everything she said, but couldn't help focusing only on her colorful choice of words. I smiled slightly and shook my head as I pondered what half of them even meant, Indie looking at me strangely as I did. "What's so funny?" She asked warily.

I shook my head for the second time. "No, I just enjoy your extensive use of slang that I don't understand. It is very humorous." I slipped without thinking. _Cripes! What is she thinks I'm picking on her? Did I offend her? Oh no, I better do the apologizing. _I opened my mouth again, fully prepared to beg for forgiveness, but was interrupted by Indie's amused laugh behind me.

"Yeah, I guess I over-do it a bit, but it's just a bad habit of mine!" She admitted freely before continuing. "Still, it's not as bad as your guys' jumbly English." She winked at me. Before I could ask what she meant, we had already arrived at her door. "Oh, is this it?" She asked, jumping away from the conversation entirely.

"Oh, yeah." I confirmed, opening the door for her. _Jumbly English? _I wondered as I pushed myself through the dark door. Indie walked in as I held the door open for her and turned on the lights.

"Wow! It's so nice!" She exclaimed looking around the tastefully furnished room, with dark wood walls and it's own fireplace. A queen sized bed was pushed thoughtfully against the left wall, with thick blankets and four firm pillows placed perfectly on it's plooshy surface. "It's great! Thank you, again." She mused, opening her suitcase and putting her clothes in the dresser that was provided.

I was a little shocked, just quite how many times can you thank someone in one day? "It was really no pro-" I began, before Finland let his presence be known in the doorway next toe.

"Indie! We will be having the hot chocolate"- Indie looked at me pointedly, for some reason.-"And some brownies downstairs!" Tino announced happily before seeing me right near him. "Oh, heelo Iceland! Well, come on you two!" He ordered before skipping back down the stairs, singing "Santa Claus is coming to town' as he did, though replaced 'coming to town' with ''gon steal yo' brownies'.

I turned back to call at Indie as I walked down the stairs, only to find her staring thoughtfully out the window seat at the far corner of the room, ignoring Finland's request to join them downstairs. "Indie, are you coming?" I questioned worriedly. She snapped out of her delusions, looking at me with a smile.

"Of course! Who could miss out on some 'the hot chocolate'?" She asked with a laugh, skipping down the stairs two at a time. I shook my head in disbelief. Indie looked back at me, as though she knew I were thinking about her. "Coming?"

•••••INDIE! MY DEAREST BON-BON! (POV CHANGE)•••••

I trotted down the stairs, following Finland into the kitchen. "May I assist?" I asked him helpfully.

He looked at me with glee. "Of course!" He allowed me to grab a tray and start placing the brownies on it. "Thank you for the assistance!" He thanked as we walked back into the living room with the snacks.

"Don't even think about it!" I said as we sat the trays down on a table in the middle of the room.

"'Bout time!" Denmark guffawed before digging ravenously into the chocolatey awesomness that is brownies. Thank you, God.

We munched on brownies and drank hot cocoa for a while before Denmark snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "Oh yeah! Indie," He started enthusiastically. "What was that 'incident' your mom mentioned?"

I choked on my fifth chewy brownie a bit, not expecting him to remember, and looked up to see all the others (Not Sam) looking at me curiously. "Oh, that? It's not anything serious, really!" I dismissed with a carefree wave of my hand.

"Liar." Sam accused bluntly beside me. I glared at her before sighing and relaying the story anyway.

*"It was just something that happened when I was younger. It was my first year snowboarding and I'd caught on pretty quick," I started calmly, leaning back into the couch I was sitting with Finland on. "That day, I had learned how to turn around on my board and stop. It took me a while to get a hang of it, but when I did I was stoked. So, I went down the pony hill a few- Hey! No laughing! You can't just throw a noob onto the big mountain out of nowhere!" I scolded Denmark. "And it's probably bigger than you're imagining! Anyway, I went down the hill a few times practicing the technique, and on the last one, I was stopped before a split in the mountain and was about to turn around, when everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with the headache of a lifetime." I elaborated colorfully, the Vikings were shocked and Sam looked indifferent, as she's heard the story before. "I stayed there for a solid five minutes, nobody caring to help me, before I went on one more run, like an idiot, and going into the lodge. My mom took me to the medic and he said I was cool, so my mom didn't let me go back out for the rest of the day, though I did go back the next. End of story." I finished.

"Best part," Sam piped up after a long enough silence. "She got a bad-class sticker for her helmet!"

"That sticker is sexy." I pointed at my sister accusingly before being crushed in a hug by Finland next to me. "Ack!" I squeaked in surprise.

"Oh Indie! I am so sorry that you had to go through that!" He cried against my cheek. "It sounds like it was super scaries!" He frowned thinking about it, and I couldn't help but observe, once again, that he is super crazy adorable. Like, a puppy. Yeah, he's just a little Finnish puppy!

He suffocated me a little more before letting go and allowing me to breathe. "I mean, it was kinda scary, but I got over it pretty quickly." I dismissed with a shrug.

"Still, I don't think I could go on after that! If I weren't a country, I mean." Finland laughed lightly. I shook my head and smiled at the childish man before stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"Ready for the sleeps?" Denmark asked happily from his seat next to Norway and Sweden.

"Yeah, I think so." I confirmed tiredly, yawning as I did. "'S it cool that I go up now?" I asked worriedly, afraid of being an ungrateful guest. Denmark laughed.

"_Ja!_ Of course! We'll start snowboarding in the morning!" He said cheerily. "See you all then~" He bid farewell. Everybody headed off to their respective floors, Denmark and Norway on the first, Finland, Iceland and Sam on the second, and Sweden and I on the third. That's just strange.

Shrugging off the strangeness, I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and hopped into bed.

_**I was zooming down a pure white mountain on my rented snowboard, stopping every ten feet to flip around and doing the technique way too often, simply out of pride that I could do it. I was high on my glee and smiling through the scarf that was piled specifically to cover my nose and mouth. Soon, I could see where the mountain forked up ahead, the distinct line of trees marking the separate paths, and turned my board to a stop right at the convenient line of oxygen-converting devices. _Awesome! How did I manage to pull this off so well?_ I asked myself giddily. _I've got to tell Sam! Okay, I'll turn here and go down the rest of the way, maybe do another run, and tell her right away! _With my plan formed perfectly, I readied my body to turn._

_Then, blackness._

_Nothing but blackness for at least five seconds, though it felt more like an eternity. Then, my eyes were open all of a sudden and I was on the ground, pain racking my brain like a thousand little goblins having a temper tantrum on my brain. All I wanted to was hold my head; hold it and cry. But my hands weren't working_. Can I even move my hands? Can I move anything_? I wondered fleetingly as I attempted once more to shift my lead-filled limbs. God, please don't let me be paralyzed, that would suck. Another wave of unimaginable pain danced around my head, at the same time that a fit of nausea played in my stomach._

_I couldn't count how many people walked by. Four? Seven? At least that many. Why won't the help me? A twelve year old girl, lying dormant on the snow, obviously not comfortable. _What's going to happen now? Will anyone ever find me?_My thoughts turned somber and morbid the longer I sat here, all alone. I could feel my body growing colder, as another thought crossed my head, not remedying the situation whatsoever. _What if I die here?! I don't want to die! Not yet! W-where's Sam? Wasn't she on the hill too? Sam! _I wish I could really shout her name, but it looks like my throat isn't working, either. _S-Sam! Mom?! Anyone! Help! He-

I sat up from bed, my breathing hurried and out-of-control as my shirt stuck uncomfortably to my shaking frame from all the sweat. I looked around myself frantically, as if I were still searching for someone to help me. I felt a presence near me, allowing the world to stop spinning by perking my awareness. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Sweden sitting on my bed in front of me. _Since when?_

"'Re you alr'te?" He asked concernedly, pulling me out of my thoughts; the ones trying to figure out when he got here.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled, gathering my bearings. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He regarded me cooly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "You were t'lkin'. Someth'n 'bout needin' help." He supplied informingly. I laughed dryly and not without pity, both for myself and the tired Swede.

"I'm sorry." I repeated the apology. "Just a nightmare I guess." I attempted to brush the matter aside, but Sweden wouldn't have it.

"Sounds sc'ry. Wanna' talk 'bout it?" He offered awkwardly. I looked at him with a bit of surprise. _I was sure he hated me! _I internally scolded myself for jumping to such an absurd conclusion. Nodding, I began to recall in greater detail my unfortunate incident.

"Plus," I added after I was done explaining my story. "We still don't know how it happened or if it caused any head trauma." Over the course of about fifteen minutes, I learned a few things that I didn't expect. First: Sweden is an awesome listener. He only interrupted once at the end to tell me about his own snowboarding accident, which leads me to two: These guys, who are countries, are actually pretty human. Apparently when Sweden was just a little baby country, his current boss took him snowboarding**(I don't care how horribly inaccurate this sounds! Vikings probably invented snowboarding for all we know!) **and he broke his arm! Granted it healed in about an hour, but still. Lastly, I learned a very, _very _important fact about Scandinavia:

It tends to get real frickin' cold at two in the morning.

I shivered as a light breeze passed me by, chilling the sweat on my skin and making me wish I had fur. I wish I was a bear with furry, furry hair cuz it's cold! Sorry. Barney, anyone? Sweden noticed my shivering. "You ok'y?" He asked with concern.

I laughed again, this time with actual humor. "Yeah, I guess the cold is just being a bully." I said teasingly. Despite this, Sweden did not look impressed. (**IMAGINE IT *-*)**

"You sh'ld go take a sh'wer." He said honestly, though regretted it a second later, according to the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Because it w'ld be w'rm. It might h'lp-" I giggled at his trying to explain himself.

"No, no, I understand! Besides, I was gonna hop in anyway! All this sweat makes me feel icky." I said sticking out my tongue as I tugged one corner of my shirt. Sweden grumbled a sound of relief and I grabbed a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom.

After I took a short, very hot, shower-I changed in the bathroom, not wanting to make Sweden any more uncomfortable,- I walked back into my temporary room in a Dragonball Tee and Wonder Woman jammie pants, noting that Sweden had stayed to ensure my safety. "Alright, I think I'm all good now." I announced calmly, taking a seat next to Sweden on my bed. "I'm sorry to have kept you up considering it's-" I took a glance at the clock on the wall."- Almost three." I finished remorsefully. He shrugged and stood to leave.

"It's f'ne. Wouldn't wanna' g'est to feel uncomf'tbl." He assured me firmly. "H've a good night, Indie." He nodded before heading back to his room. I smiled knowing that there wasn't anything bad between us.

"Goodnight!" I called back before crawling back into my own bed, quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of-Ah Lawdy, Yes!- Bacon**(My sister saw this and said "Why is bacon capitalized? Is it Kevin Bacon? She smelled Kevin Bacon?! Mmm-mm, Kevin Bacon!" I kind of died laughing.)**. I hopped up out of my comfy cushions and tiptoed down the stairs, seeing as the hallway clock claims it to only be six in the 'morn. Coming around the corner and into the kitchen, I saw Finland standing in front of the stove, bacon beautifully ablaze on his griddle. "Good morning, Finland!" I stage-whispered. The cheery fellow turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"Ah, good morning, Indie!" He greeted back. "I did not think anybody would be up the same time as me!" He added with surprise, turning the bacon over to bathe in it's own greasy blood as he did.

"Well, that helped." I said pointing at the crispy brown strips of heaven. Finland laughed as I came over to stand next to him. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked, always looking for something for my hands to do.

"Oh, not really!" He waved away the offer with his spatula. "I was just cooking these for me and Hanatamago!" He admitted without a bit of shame. "And for you now, too!" He added with a very Santa-esque wink. I fist-pumped and gave a small victory hoot before trotting over to the dining table, awaiting my own personal plate of God's chosen meaty strips of ham-based paradise.

The wait wasn't long, and soon Finland, Hanatamago and I were all crunching away on our… I've run out of descriptions for the pure delightfulness of the earth-colored, pig-flavored, crinkly lines of mouth party. Oh, hay! That one was GOOD! Anywho, mere seconds after we finished our treat, everybody else who currently resided in the lodge magically found their way into our man-cove… Or the dining room. That works.

"Hey! That is no fair!" Denmark whined as he approached us in his flannel pajammels. "Why do we not get the bacons?!" He complained loudly, making Norway let off a sort of death-aura thingimawhatzit.

"Because! Me and Indie were the only two up, so why should I make bacon for everyone else when it would only get chilly?" He asked honestly. I thought that that he was being deceiving at first, but he was really just stating the obvious. Huh. Denmark pouted and everyone else walked past him emotionlessly, except that I could tell Sam was definitely disappointed. "There is cereal in the pantry!" Finland called from his spot on the table.

It didn't take long for everyone to get a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. We all sat at the dining table, sipping our caffeinated happy juice, when all-of-a-sudden, "Hey, hey, hey!" Denmark started, already in a goofy mood again.

"What is it, Matthias?" Norway asked blandly. Denmark stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the table, scaring the crap out of me and almost spilling my coffee.

"Come on! You were expecting it, weren't you?" He asked us all, eyes roaming over each of us as if he were expecting an answer. Sweden raised an eyebrow and Denmark sighed, clearly not thrilled with our inability to read his mind. "Who's ready for some snow sports?!"

* * *

_**Whadja think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know~**_

_**I had WAY too much fun writing the Nordics XD My sis would sit here and watch me write, laughing whenever I used 'jumbly English' XD Oh werl.**_

_***Geez, y'all are gonna know my life story with how much of me I'm putting into Indie XD This actually happened to me. Yep, I even haz a sexy sticker~**_

_**** Again, this is a detailed recollection of what I remember happening. Scary stuff, huh? **_

_**Okay, how many of you love me? Cuz I love you~ Seriously though, my sis and I started an Indie GoGo campaign so we can go to a con for my birthday, and I would appreciate anyone who checked it out! You don't NEED to donate, just dig it ^_^ I will put a link on my profile! Think about it, this is a chance to get to see what I look like IRL .**_

_**YOSH! I think that's it! Please remember to review and make me feel happy~ I love you all and have a good night! ;***_


	12. Snowboarding, Liukuri and Crazy Bison!

***Walks into the room slowly and hesitantly* H-hey you all... What's up? Yeah, it's been a while... Sorry 'o_o' Well, I had to re-do some math, and I got hit by lightning, as well as broke my laptop, and I just had my birthday, so I've been lazy... But I uploaded this, so it's okay, right? *w* **

**I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CATCH UP ON YOUR FICS AND YOU'RE ALL SUCH BETTER WRITERS AND I CAN'T BELIVE HOW MUCH OF A JERK I'VE BEEN AND I'M ALREADY HALFWAY DONE WITH NEXT CHAPTER SO-**

**Hong Kong: Would you please calm down...**

**I CAN'T I'M SO LAME AND DISSAPOINT WITH MYSELF BECAUS-**

**Hong Kong: Okay. I'll do the Disclaimer. Hopefully you will be better by the end of the story.**

**OKAY BUT WHAT IF-**

**Hong Kong: Ninja does not own anything, but should she be sorry? And should she not do it again? No, because she owns the plot and does what she wants. Now leave us alone and read the story. *Hugs Ninja to calm her down***

**Hong Kong:*Ninja whispers something* Before we start, Ninja would like me to point out a few things that were confusing and should be cleared up: Yes, it is definitely strange that Indie is going on vacation after one day at work, but what you don't see, and what she hopes to include in later chapters, is that Indie does a lot of paperwork, scheduling and many other things for the countries every single day she's off. Another strange thing, Indie's parents don't know the secret. This is mostly due to the fact she hasn't told them yet and would maybe never because it's really supposed to be a just that: A secret, The one that they are countries, hence Indie only telling her two closest cohorts. (Thanks to Pheonix for bringing them up W) That is now it. Enjoy...**

* * *

**_ , Liukuri and Exciting Bison!_**

_"Who's ready for some snow sports?!"..._

I laughed at the obvious excitement in Denmark's voice, despite the fact he's probably gone snowboarding ten thousand times over. "Why not?" I shrugged and smiled.

After everyone finished breakfast, we all headed up to our rooms to force ourselves out of our pajamziez and get dressed in our snow gear. Quickly, I opened up my drawers and pulled out the necessary clothing: A thermal top and bottoms, flexible jeans, and a t-shirt, then grabbed my jacket and snow pants from the closet before jogging down the stairs, meeting up with Sam on the second level and heading down together with her. Upon arriving downstairs, we saw everybody in a similar attire, though mine and Sam's being perfectly opposite, her all in white and I all in black, where the Nordics each had jackets with their flags on them, Hanatamago with his own little jacket bearing a paw-print flag.

Sam and I both laughed amusedly. "Very cute~" I commented, gesturing at their jackets.

"Even moe, I dare say!" Sam added as Denmark struck a flashy pose, adding a pimp collar-pop for extra flair. The other Nordics were un-perturbed, though, and shrugging, grabbed the rest of their gear. Sam and I looked at each other and giggled giddily before grabbing our snowboards, swagged out to the max with otaku shnaz, of course, before following the others.

We all headed out into the snow and made our way towards the ski lift, where I walked just a little bit slower in hesitation. Sam noticed my loss in speed and looked back at me with sympathy, which caused the others to look too. "What is wrong?" Iceland asked gesturing to the gargantuan machine. "Do you not like the ski lift?" He asked calmly.

I laughed with light embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head. "Maybe just a _little_." I admitted. "I just don't trust mechanical things: planes, cars, trains, commercial boats, robots, but I'll get over it, I guess." I shrugged and inched closer to the death monster, just waiting for it to come alive and vaporize me.

Iceland smiled and took a step forward. "If you want, I-" I saw him come up only a bit before Denmark jumped in front of him, causing the younger of the two to just roll his eyes smack Denmark's head, who ignored it entirely.

"No worries, Princess! The king of all Northern Europe is here to protect you!" Denmark announced and put his arm around me, dragging me onto the evil top-of-the-mountain transportation portal.

I squeaked as he strapped me in, and closed my eyes childishly as we began to move, one of the few on-hand staff having turned on the floaty chairs that announced my downfall, while Denmark laughed at me like I was the funniest comedian in the world. "You're fine, Indie! Calm down!" He nudged me, causing the levitating seat to wobble and scare the crap out of me.

I pouted and turned away. "I know, I'm just irrational, kay?" I said shyly. Denmark looked at me, back up to the massive mountain, and back to me once more before smiling goofily.

"Hey, there's still a pretty long way up the big scary mountain," The blond pointed out slyly."So how would you like me to do something to keep your mind off of it?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied before he leaned in close and-

00000000000000000-I ARE TIEM SCIP. HEER MEH ROR-000000000000000000000

Denmark and I sat on the ground at the top of the snowy mountain for an absurd amount of time before the others got there, Sweden and Finland on one cart, Norway, Iceland and my sister, who also looked afraid for her life, on another. "Ah! _Ikke dem alle sammen!_ "(Ah! There you all are!) Denmark exclaimed as the two groups stepped off of their seats.

"_Hvad var du så læng_?"(What took you so long?) I asked, stopping all but Denmark and I in their tracks. "What?"

"Why did you just speak the Dane's language?" Norway asked suspiciously. I grinned and went to stand up as Denmark took my hand and pulled me up instead.

"Well, Denmark was trying to distract me on the way up, so he decided to start teaching me a language I didn't yet know!" I resolved happily. "We also had plenty of time because you guys took forever- Hey, why /did/ you guys take forever?" I inquired, turning towards my sister. Sam walked up to me to answer, well, hopped considering one of her feet was snapped into her board.

"Well," Sam started, making me feel as though this was going to be a really stupid story, "Norway here thought it would be an awesome idea to just go ahead and talk to the staff about weather concerns that he predicted or something weird like that, but ended up scaring the crap out of the operator dudes instead by being so emo and dark. So, Finland and I ended up having to spend about fifteen minutes consoling the poor guys before we could even start making our way up here." She finished, glaring at Norway, who looked back at her steadily.

"My Troll predicted it, not me." Norway said cryptically. Sam shrugged.

"Whatever." She said in that adorably rude fashion of hers, which was weird considering she was only rude with her family. Oh well! Rolling my eyes at the two, I began making my way over to a tree to balance myself while I clicked my second foot into my board, Sam, Denmark and Sweden following behind me, though all choosing a tree of their own. At this, I decided it a good a idea to see exactly what modes of transportation everyone had chosen. Sam, Denmark, Sweden and myself I had already affirmed are snowboarding, it seems as though the brothers, Norway and Iceland, are skiing, and it looks like Finland and Hanatamago are going to-

Sled.

On a sled.

Like, a toboggan.

What.

After snapping myself in, I positioned my right foot forward, considering I preferred to be goofy-footed, but leaned back and didn't dare push myself off before asking Finland what he was doing. "Hey, um, Finny," I called to the supposed Santa Claus, who perked up at the nickname. "What are you riding?" I asked casually, not wanting it to seem as though I was judging him.

"Oh, why this is a _liukuri_!"(Dat's a Toboggan (OWO) He explained happily as he strapped his puppy in. "I always ride it on these hills! It's so speedy and comfy and nice!" The Fin elaborated, practically switching into fanboy mode.

I nodded in false understanding. "Oh, okay, I thought so, just checking!" I lied before turning towards the hill and letting gravity do it's thing.

I soared through the stimulatingly cold snow, allowing it to fly harshly against my already flushed face if it deemed that appropriate, or even letting it turn my board around at unforeseen points on the mountain, the kind that made my heart skip a beat at the sudden shift in my position. Whatever the soft ice felt like doing at the time, I let the snow do just that, as though we were partners in a dangerous and rushed dance, though one that breathed easily and flowed without hesitation on a seemingly endless dance floor. Shockingly green trees flew by me quickly, as though they were spectators who were allotted merely seconds to congratulate me and my partner on our performance.(I have no clue what I'm on when I write weird stuff like that XD)

All these feelings I felt in only seconds before I was yelled at from behind, shocking me out of my whimsical and, quite frankly, absurd reverie.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted, with an high little "Woof woof!" right after. Immediately I shifted my board to cut to the right sharply, nearly falling entirely out of balance in the process. Now only cruising, I looked to my left to see who had screamed the warning. First I saw my sister, her always being the first I'll pick out anywhere, who was in front of Norway, but behind Denmark and Iceland, who fell just short of being next to the ridiculously skilled Sweden, who was a good ways behind-

Finland.

Yes, Finland, racing down the mountain at an alarming speed and nearly knocking me straight out of my tightly fastened boots as he barely skimmed my board.

With his "_liukuri_".

Luckily, I recovered pretty well and regained my center enough to not run into a tree, which actually disappointed me quite a bit considering I've never done it before, but it's probably better in the long run. After a little recalibration, I finished making my way down the mountain and hopped back on the murder lift to repeat the process for hours until a huge, ridiculous blizzard rolled itself on in. "Hm. Guess _Malstrøm_'s predictions were spot on. Like always." Norway stated in a tone resembling smugness. "We should head inside. The blizzard will build quickly and freeze us all." Sweden shrugged and threw his wifey over one shoulder, trudging through the snow to get him back to the lodge, the rest of us soon following, just not too close.

"Confound it all! Such waste!" I exclaimed after coming inside. "I wished to exert myself recreationally in a specified manner and controlled environment for an extended amount of mentally perceived 'time' measurement, verily still!" I complained as I stole a seat in what I believe to be the comfiest chair in the den. "What fallacy intrudes my senses to feign elatedness?"

Sweden looked at me as though I were crazy. "What." He asked confusedly, like I just uttered a sentence to rule all sentences and he must know the meaning of it to achieve true enlightenment.

"Darn! That sucks! I wanted to board for longer! Who bs'd me into thinking that would be fun?" Sam translated. I smiled at her for the help. Sweden shrugged and sat in his own chair, probably not really wanting to know what just happened enough to reiterate his question.

Iceland walked back into the room then, no longer wearing the cushy snow gear, but holding a plate of cookies. "Cookies, anyone? Finland just made them." He said offering the tray to us.

"Finland just made them in forty-five seconds?" I asked coyly, though still grabbed myself a cookie. Iceland just shrugged and sat down, snatching a cookie and putting licorice on top before taking a bite from it.

"Oh, hay," I pointed to the land of ice with my cookie. "Where's senõr puffin?" I asked, having finally noticed a severe lack of avian beings. "Wasn't he here just yestermorrow?"

Iceland grimaced. "I knew he would be annoying again so I locked him in my room, today." He explained calmly, albeit with annoyance. I nodded in approval. He was pretty annoying.

"So whadda we do, now?" Sam asked from where she lounged on a couch, her cookie sitting precariously on her chest. "How are we gonna kill the time?" Just then, DenNor walked in.

"Alright, kids!" Denmark started loudly. "Since Norway's lame as-" Norway smacked the back of his head before he could finish his offensive word.

"No cursing. Plus it wasn't my fault."

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Denmark rubbed his head in both pain and embarrassment before moving on. "Anyway, Lük said that the lame storm will probably last for the next few days, which sucks, but we thought it might happen, so we brought..." He looked around at all of us a few seconds. "THIS!" He announced, holding up a huge, stuffed, neon blue, fluffy beast thing.

I stared at the intriguing creature intensely, half expecting it to come alive and disco pogo with me. "Is that a... Rave yak?" I asked in support of my theory. Denmark laughed with amusement as he sat the four foot tall animal down in the middle of the living space.

"Of course not! That is ridiculous! It's a party buffalo!" Denmark sat obviously.

"Party buffalo." Sam stated for confirmation as the other Nordics actually seemed... Excited. Like, even Sweden looked like he was itching to get his hands on the thing. "Like, a buffalo, but for parties."

"Yep!" Finland confirmed, popping up from his seat. "It is for storing games and other joyous amusement items!" He said happily, skipping over to pet the party holding mammal. "We like to keep it around to chase away the boredom bugs!"

Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" I said.

"Could be awesome." Sam added.

Denmark brightened at our words of affirmation. "Alrighty, then! we will play the first game that I pull out!" he announced happily before unzipping the buffalo's snout and pulling out a greenish board game box. "Alright! it is Clue!" he announced happily. Which is a good thing that happened to be mine and Sam's favorite game in the entire world.

So, we all played Clue. Well, kinda. You see, because there are only six players, Mustard, White, Peacock, Scarlet, Plum and Green, one person had to sit out, who ended up being Denmark, which was totally okay with him cuz he found /other/ ways to interact. "Yaaaaa! Peacock has accused Green! In the conservatory! With the lead pipe! Whatcha going to do?!" Were the kinds of things he would shout whenever someone made an accusation, just to keep it interesting, which it did.

"Pipe down!" Iceland screamed once.

"No! Bad Mr. Green! You are not to be breaking the fourth wall by talking to the narrator!" Denmark had scolded him in a very serious tone. Iceland looked towards the audience.

"Like we haven't done it before." He said as he blew a kiss to each reader, including writer-chan, who almost fainted.

After our game of clue, I decided to play Magic: The Gathering with Norway, who was able to show me his creatures so we could use them to make the game more interesting. Of course, the rest of the Nordics and my sister all just watched, confused as to why I was so hyped about a mere card game, which I totally ignored because having a real life Primeval Titan in front of me was pretty freaking cool. And scary.

And thus, the night ended, with the rest of the week passing in a similar matter, considering we were legit snowed in and nothin better to do than play whatever Buffalo-san thought was fun that day. Like Twister. But that's a different story for a different time.

"Aw, I will be missing you!" Finland whined as he hugged Sam and I on our last day. "You have to promise to come back!" He demanded. I laughed.

"Of course, Finny!" I confirmed, using the name Finland told me he wanted me to use from now on.

"Count on it." Sam added. He smiled and stepped back.

I looked to the side to see that Sam had walked over to Sweden and that they were both looking at each other oddly, a static passing between the two that I couldn't read. But in the end, they shook hands in a way of comradery, one that nearly made me weep intensely for the brotherly joy of two incredibly intimidating individuals who wanted nothing more than to shake hands and simply be happy with life.

I walked over and offered my own goodbye the viking before being tapped on the shoulder from behind. I flipped around in time to be engulfed in a hug by... Malstrøm? The giant floaty troll practically crushed me with the powerful embrace. "Um... Ow?" I muttered out in an attempt to alert the magical being to the lack of oxygen making it's way into my lungs, though I don't think it worked.

"Hey, knock it off." Norway told the familiar. Malstrøm grunted and backed off, petting my head to tell me he would miss me, considering I can't make heads or hearts of his muddled faerie-speak.

"I... What just happened?" Sam asked.

"We aren't sure." Sweden and Finland said at the same time.

Norway looked at me and nodded. "Take care. And don't let the Dane harass you on the flight back." Oh yeah! I forgot it was Denmark escorting us back! Huh, the things you don't care to notice ever.

"I won't!" I waved it off, letting out a laugh as Sam slipped up and wrapped both arms around my shoulders protectively.

"'Course not. I wouldn't let my little sister be harassed by a viking! Even if it does sound hardcore!" She promised. I laughed at her before noticing that there was someone missing.

"Where's Iceland?" I asked looking around. I saw Denmark and Norway share a look before the latter looked to me and shrugged.

"He slept in. But I'm sure if he were here he would say 'goodbye' and 'safe travels' or something like that." Norway said rather uncaringly. I frowned.

"Well that sucks. Oh well! Tell him I said goodbye for me, okay?" I requested.

"Of course." Norway nodded. I smiled and headed into the scary plane with my sister.

"Okay! Thanks for having us!" Sam thanked on her way in. "Call us up the next time the party buffalo needs new victims!" She laughed.

"Will do!" Denmark winked as he hopped in behind us. "Alright, let's go!" I heard him tell the pilot in Danish, immensely proud of myself that I could already discern that. "So," he started after walking back into the seating area. "Did you girls enjoy yourselves?" He asked us both.

"Yeah!" Sam confirmed. "Who doesn't like being snowed in with a bunch of country personifications of the opposite gender who make you play questionably childish games that come from a buffalo's snout?" She asked sardonically, making Denmark laugh.

"True! And how what about you, In-" He was about to ask my opinion before noticing I was asleep, well, not asleep, almost asleep, but they didn't know that. "Oh, okay!" The country laughed. "Sleep well, princess!" Was the last thing I heard before Julius the sleep sheep dragged me off to creamy-dreamy land.

* * *

**Le sigh...**

**Hong Kong: Are you better now?**

**Yeah... I'm sorry I froke out on you all ;-; I won't do it again... Probably. **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through all my lazy and I'm sorry that chapter was kind of, like, weird and stupid, but I really wanted to get something done which is hard when you're only writing on your iPod ;;_;; On the same subject, because that "Fireflies" ReaderXGermany fic was all on my computer, whose screen I cracked, it won't be uploaded until my dad can do something about fixing it ^_^; Sorry!**

**Also, notice how I put the translations in parentheses? Yeah, it's gonna be like that from now on ^_^ **

**That's it for now because I don't want to blab long, but please review and tell me what to fix and that will be all for now! Okay tanks you all!**

**BYE 0w0 *Snuggles with Hongy***


	13. Wait, Weren't You Just A Dude!

**HEY IIIII HAZ QUESTION.**

**Okay, so the chapter I'm writing right now is a birthday chapter, right? And I've been sitting here writing it and worried that it's gonna be too long and my sis keeps tellin' me, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine!" And so I uploaded everything I had written into her computer to fix and I looked at how many words, and-**

**5,776...**

**Words...**

**And I still have about 2,000 to go...**

**And so, my question is this! Do you guys want me to split it in two so your eyeballs won't bleed from trying to read it all, or do you want a super mega ultra-lord chapter that _will _make your eyeballs bleed from trying to read it all? Please put your thoughts below in a review . Or PM me :3**

**Anyway, it's against the rules to update a chapter without having story, so have this omake type thing!**

**I NO OWNY HETARIA NOW SHUT UP AND MOVE ON TO ZE READING 0W0**

* * *

13. Wait, Weren't You Just A Dude?

* * *

What just happened.

No seriously, what the fudge.

I don't understand.

How did it turn out this way?

Why are half the countries chicks?

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_BACK

_I walked down the stairs as I heard a knock at mine and my sister's front door. "One sec!" I called to whoever was waiting behind. "Hello~" I said as I opened the door to reveal most of the countries standing there. I sighed. "Come on in, freeloaders!" I said jokingly._

_Russia smiled his heart-warming smile. "I do not mind if I do!" He said as he sauntered his way through the door and made his own little home in the dining room._

_"Aiyaaah! Stop being so discourteous, Russia!" China groaned as he followed behind his companion._

_"I concur!" Britain added as he swaggered on into my home after the others. "It really is very rude to just walk on into someone's house like that!" I rolled my eyes at my house guests. _

_"I invited him in, you guys! So chill!" I said as I went over to the bread drawer that held bread." I just made bread, y'all want some?" I asked as I took three loaves out from their sleepy place. _

_"Ah! I will eat absolutely anything made by my little sister!" France said as he waltzed into the room grandly and kissed my hand. I raised my eyebrows and smirked._

_"Even special brownies?" I asked._

_"I would!" Denmark raised his hand and skipped in. "Do you have any on hand?" He asked. I laughed as I grabbed butter and honey for the bread, tossing the bottle filled with the latter at his face._

_And now, we were all sitting at the dining room table-we being Russia, China, Britain, France, Denmark, Norway, Germany, Italy, Iceland, Canada and Sam, who decided to join us after everyone was already in- munching on bread and chatting, when I turned to Sam and started blabbing my thoughts to her without thinking. "Hey, you know what?!" I said with an excited look aimed at my sister._

_"What?" She asked with underlying curiosity. I grinned._

_"If Britain were, like, a chick, don't you think him and France would be AWESOME together?!" I asked. Britain spit out his tea he had just made himself and stared at me like I was crazy. _

_"What?!" He asked as he dabbed at his dress shirt with a handkerchief. "H**l no! What are yo-"_

_"OH MY GOSH YESSSS!" Sam agreed with eyes wide pen as France waggled his fancy, thin eyebrows at the Brit in the room. "And if Germany were a chic, then him and Italy are just MADE for eachother!" She said excitedly as Germany paled and stood from his seat._

_NEIN!" He yelled at the two of us as Italy looked off starry-eyed at the proposal. "Stop it n-"_

_"Oh totally! And what about Russia and China with a lady Russia?!" I suggested._

_"Of course! And then Sweden and Finland with a girly Sweden!"_

_"Well obviously! Which leaves Denmark and Norway with a fem Denmark!" I said as I stood on the table and swept both my arms out in a weird way that made it look like I really wanted to hug the air._

_"And then Canada and Iceland would just be girls cuz they'd be so freaking kawaii desoo!" Sam said purposefully using faulty Japanese. Iceland and Canada both blushed immensely at the comment._

_"Now wait a minute!" Denmark stood from his seat and glared at us. "How would you two like it if we said you two should be guys?! I mean, not like I'm saying I wouldn't be a smoking hot chick, but still!" Sam and I shared a look._

_"Sounds hot." We said at the same time. Germany face-palmed, and Britain looked horrified, but I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room agreed. _

_"Anyway! It's not like that's gonna happen anytime soon, so who cares?" I said with a carefree shrug as I went over to pour myself coffee. Although, as I leaned over my happy cup of wonderful, creamy hyper liquid, I couldn't help but notice a weird shadow moving outside the kitchen's window. "What the-"_

_All of a sudden, there was a huge, red flash of light and the whole room smelled of elderberries. Everybody's cries of surprise could barely be heard past the large sound of sparkles. Yeah, sparkles have a sound. Problem?_

**REAL TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME**

And now, I was flat on my back and horribly disoriented. Groaning, I stood up slowly and took in the room around me. Okay, so I'm the only one who's up. Great. Given that, it means I'm also the only one who can find out who did this to us. Looking to my left, I saw someone standing there whom I couldn't make out, so I let the fog clear.

Upon said fog clearing, I could see someone standing there that I actually DO know, but only in passing. "Romania?" I asked groggily. I could hear that my voice sounded a little different, but it was probably just because a lung collapsed or something. The vampiric country turned to smirk at me.

"That's right, miss assistant! Or should I say, mister!" The country laughed and pointed at me mockingly. I pouted for a bit, but walked quickly forward and grabbed the little jerk by his collar, hoisting him high into the air. That's weird… Why can I do that?

"What are you talking about?! What did you do to us?!" I screamed in Romania's face. He quirked one ashy-blond eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Can't you tell? I swapped your genders!" He laughed maniacally. "Well, not everyone's, just choice few~" He giggled. I stood there a minute longer before running to the closest mirror in the guest bathroom, just to check

It was true! I was a tall, about five-nine, manly, dude-guy! My hair was still it's normal, almost black dark brown, though now much shorter and layered to lay right above my ears and right in my eyes. My eyes were still their slightly muddied hazel and were, surprisingly, still very round and wide, but now had longer, thinner, guy's eyelashes that made them pop. My face was also longer, though a little rounder and softer around the edges then a normal guy's, and carried a certain cuteness to it that was a huge attraction in manga. Looking down to my body, I saw that my clothes were changed, too! How'd he do that? Instead of the ripped skinny-jeans with a skirt and converses matched with an off-shoulder tee and tanktop like I had before, I now had regular ripped jeans with a purple-and-black flannel shirt tied around my hips with combat boots and a slightly too-long graphic t-shirt with a gray scarf wrapped around my neck.

_I really look like some adorable little manga guy. This_… I thought, though allowed that thought to trail off as I assessed myself a little longer. _This…_ "IS AWESOME!" I finished out-loud in my decently low and ridiculously adorable voice. "I AM SO FREAKING ATTRACTIVE! Can I make-out with myself, you think?" I asked InvisoBill. "Oh well! I guess now I'll just- Huh?" I looked around the corner to see Romania smirking and pointing somewhere near the dining table. Looking in the exact spot, I saw-

"Ugh, bloody 'ell!" I heard England, well, I think England, groan. "What happe-" The country looked down at himse- um, herself? And let out a high-pitched screech. "What in the name of the Queen?! Am I a girl?! SON OF A ! #$% #$ ^ #$ $# $^ ^& $#$##$ $154 316#$% # %!#$%!#$ %$!#$" The country froke out and started cursing heavily as she examined her new attire that was magically there: A pretty blue dress with stockings and Mary Jane's, as well as glasses and two high, blonde ponytails.

"Angleterre? What is the pro-" France stood up slowly, his eyes widening as he did. "Mon dieu! You are a woman!" He grinned and ran forward to the British girl, who ran off in response.

"Ahahha! They are the funny, da?" Russia asked as she stood up. Yep, she! "Oh, it seems that I am being woman, too, da? That is okay!" The beautiful girl in the pink winter coat just beamed as she examined her newly found lady curves.

"Aiyaah…" China stared at the long, platinum-haired girl in front of him. "Russia.. You are… So pretty…" He said with a blush. She smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you." She said, an almost maternal quality to her voice as she enveloped the poor man in front of her, who was still about a foot shorter, which caused for his face to end up in an… Awkward area…

Everybody's responses were similar, with Italy almost killing a female Germany with hugs, Denmark attempting to force herself on Norway, Sam admiring her sexy new dude bod while totally fanboying over the now even more vulnerable girl Canada, and then the last one to wake up was Iceland.

I did my absolute best to hold in a fangirling shriek when I saw her sit up. Shoulder-length platinum hair pulled up into twin pigtails on either side of her head, with a deep blue headband keeping her other hair down. She was wearing a short, maroon dress with white, fluff accents with a matching little shawl and black shorts underneath, with knee-high laced-up boots brown boots that head little puffin charms hanging off the zippers. So basically, she was a kawaii little school girl.

I stared at the new addition to the genderbend group for a decent while before realizing I probably looked like a total perv and looked away shyly. "I-Indie?" I heard the tiny Icelandic girl stutter out my name as I question. I glanced back at her and giggled at the astonished look on her face.

"That would in fact be me!" I said walking over to stand over the girl, who was about 5'3, making me tower over her a decent amount. "Um, are you okay?" I asked, noticing her holding her right arm with her left hand.

Iceland sat there shell-shocked for a minute longer before her cheeks flushed a bit and she looked away. "I-I fell on the corner of the wall. I think it's fine…" Her soprano voice trailed off in embarrassment of her blunder, but I was too worried to care.

"Let me see." I said coming forward and gently grabbed her arm. She jumped a bit as I took her hand away. "It's alright, I'm just looking." I said flashing a smile up towards her. Her blush grew immensely as I examined the bruise, determining that it wasn't that bad. "Well, you are bruised, and it's nothing major, but you should still probably sit down, that blast was kinda harsh, anyway." I advised calmly. She looked doubtful, but I forced her into a chair anyway, much to her dismay.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!" She protested loudly. "So you don't need to treat me like that! Just let me fix things on my own, alright?!" She glared at me as tears pooled in her eyes, making me flinch in fear that I had hurt her feelings.

"I-I'm sorry!" I sputtered uselessly. "What did I say? I just-" Before I could finish, though, Iceland just got up and ran crying over to Norway, who looked at me suspiciously.

"What did you say to Emili?" He asked coldly as his little sister snuggled closer into his arms. I shook my head and backed off, not wanting to get beat up, before getting an idea and cracking up harshly. Norway raised an eyebrow. "What is funny?" He asked looking at me like I was loony, similar to how everyone else in the room was looking at me, except for Sam who was way too busy 'talking' to Canada.

"I-I j-just realized what's wrong!" I said as I slowly weaned myself off of giggling. "It's the hormones! She's not used to all the girly feelings and started freaking out over nothing!" I giggled just a bit more before being punched in the arm by Iceland, which hurt a lot because, even though she's a chick now, she's still a country. "Ow, w-"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She yelled, standing on her tippy toes to try and reach my face. "Are you saying that I was over-reacting?! That I was being stupid?! Well f**k you heimskur fu**ing fífl! Ég spurði aldrei að vera dæmdur af þér! Af hverju ertu ekki að taka bara sh**ty litli hausinn og fara kjafti líf einhvers annars, þú sonur tík! Og meðan þú ert á það-"(Trust me. You really don't want the translation for that one XD) Her yelling got a little loud so Italy came over and hugged her, I guess seeing that that would help somehow?

"Hey! Don't be so meanie-mad!" He said cheerily. "Indie said it was just because being a girl is hard! She didn't mean to offend you!" He rocked the small girl back in forth on their feet as he talked. "So why don't we just all be friends again now, okay?" Iceland sniffed and looked up at him with huge, teary eyes.

"Really?" She asked the Italian. "That was all?" Italy nodded and the young girl hugged him close. I sighed and walked away from them, not being able to handle the weird little hug fest they had going on.

"Alright, Romania, why did you do this to all of us?" I asked turning towards the mentioned country. "What was your motive?"

The maroon-eyed weirdo guffawed before looking back at me defiantly. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he examined a black and red wand in his hand, the one he used on us, I'm guessing. "It was because SOMEBODY decided I shouldn't be in the story!" He yelled harshly at me with fire burning in his eyes. "This was the only way I could be noticed!"

Everybody stared at the country like he had fallen of his rocker a while back before someone finally spoke up. "_Chto?_" (What?) Russia asked confusedly from the spot where she had China encased in a bone-crushing hug. "What is that that you are talking about?" She pressed with a look that was as lost as anyone else in the room. Romania just stared back passionately.

"There was no other way for me to be in the story!" He told us all with solid conviction. "Mister Chompsy-Flap told me that the author had no intention of putting me in and I had no other choice!" He stared each of us down individually before I finally had enough and backed towards the table.

"Everyone, group huddle!" I yelled to all the others. Everyone gathered around me without hesitation and got close enough to hear me. P"Okay, so Romania is freaking nuts. Agreed?" I asked. After hearing no objections, I continued. "And if that's true then we might not ever be able to be turned back, right?" I asked calmly. Everyone looked around warily before their eyes stopped on Britain.

"W-what? What is it you wankers want?" She asked looking at us all with fear. "What?! Are you thinking _I _could reverse it?! Well that's not how it works!" She sighed. "A spell can only be undone by the person who casted it and by them alone! There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." She looked off sadly.

"Aw, my poor Alice!" France grabbed the girl and held her close. "Allow the country of _amour _to comfort you!" He said as he began rubbing his stubble on her face in a calming manner. 'Alice' shoved him off and started cussing again, but we just pushed the two out of the group and started thinking again.

"So what do we do, now?" The genderbent Germany asked as she continually pushed of Italy. "If she can't reverse it then we might be stuck in these forms forever!"

My sister-brother person sighed heavily, which was pretty attractive given his dark, long hair pulled into a low ponytail and almost gothic clothes that made him look like the heartthrob lonely prince of some haremy shoujo anime. "Can't we just threaten him?" He asked, though was slightly muffled through his mouthful of table. I hit his head.

"Nope. But we can ask him nicely!" I winked and walked back over to the slightly psychotic Romanian. Vladmir? Yeah, that's his name! "Hey Vlad!" I yelled at him, breaking the weirdo out of his delusion.

"Yes? What?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye, as he was busy adjusting his hat. I smiled convincingly.

"Do you think you could maybe turn us back?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" _Or I will render you unable to move for the rest of your life and shred apart everything that makes you recognizable as a mostly human being~ _Of course, I didn't say that! But I wanted too…

Romania smiled at me with closed eyes and raised his wand happily. "Of course!" He said with a flick of the magical device of… Magicalness. And then, once more, we were a struck to the ground from the enormous, red blast.

Coughing, I stood up easily, considering this spell didn't seem to be as strong and only tossed us around rather than knocking us out. With apprehension and worry I looked down at my body slowly… YES! THERE'S BOOBS THERE NOW! OH THANK YOU GOD! I mean, being a dude was kinda fun, but I would much rather be a girl any day!

And now that I was back to a girl, I had my normal confidence back and decided that I needed to give a certain Romanian what's for while France sat in the corner pouting about the fact his little 'Alice' was back to 'Stupid old Britain.' . "Yo, Romania!" I shouted as I waved my hand in front of the brown-haired spaz's face, as he seemed to be spacing out. "Um, I just wanted to see if-"

The crazy-eyed grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "No, it wasn't you! It was me! Please, don't blame yourself for what has happened." I raised an eyebrow and tried to get out of his grip, which was really hurting my already bruised shoulder, but the hallucinating man wouldn't relent! It was almost like he was- Oh, that's probably it!

As he leaned forward to kiss me, for reasons that I'd honestly rather not know, I used the opportunity to grab the remaining pot of coffee from the counter near me and dump it on his head. He freaked and slipped in the puddle of barely warm liquid and looked up at me pathetically, probably about to ask me why I did that, but I didn't let him. "You're wasted, aren't you?" I asked him. He looked at me innocently with his glassy, ruby eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see why that's important!" He pouted as he sat up slowly to try and escape the drink that he was currently soaking in. "What _is _important is why you dumped the coffee on my head! Why? It was mean!" He said with a sad little face. I smiled kindly, or at least what I consider kindly, and rubbed his head comfortingly.

"Because both coffee and liquid on heads are good for hangovers, so I thought it might help with your drunkenness!" I told him factitiously. His eyes were downcast and he had pulled his knees up to his chest, contemplating what had just happened. I bent down to his level to see him better. "Feeling sober yet?" I asked in note of his expression

He looked at me remorsefully and nodded slowly. "Da, I am. Thanks…" He rubbed his head a bit and centered his eyes back to the ground. I laughed and held out my hand, which he took thankfully.

"C'mon, it's time to stop warming my floor with your butt!" I said pulling him up in one steady jerk. He smiled and was about to head out the door when Denmark stopped him by way of stepping in front of the back doorway.

"Wait! You just change half of our genders all of the suddens and you are just expecting to be walking out without an apology?!" The now male Denmark exclaimed. Romania shrugged and pushed passed Denmark.

"Was it really my fault?" He asked conceitedly. "I mean, in reality it was the alcohol's! Last time I go drinking with Germany, I guess!" He said with a laugh and point in Germany's direction, who got all blushy-like and looked away guiltily. "And on that, I guess I will be going now! I will see you all around!" He said with a wink and show of his one pointy canine before zapping the ground at his feet with his wand and transportalizing away. I shrugged at the sight, used to weird crap like this, now, and turned back to the others to find Sam standing on the table not unlike I had been earlier.

"Well, I hope we've all learned an important lesson in drinking, today, kids!" She exclaimed like a summer camp counselor. "That and appreciating the gender God made you!" She said making it sound like a moral lesson. She jumped off the table and landed next to me. "Good job, little sis!" She said slapping me on the shoulder as show of good sport, which actually turned into a show of great pain, at least on my part.

"Um, ow, Sam!" I winced and laughed whilst pointing to the placement of her hand, which was sitting comfortably on the shoulder Iceland punched me on, which hurt even more now that I was girl and couldn't take a hit as well. She removed the persecuted hand slowly and grimaced.

"Crap. Sowwy, Ind!" She said with look of regret and a rub of my head. I was about to tell her it was okay, when I saw Iceland's look of regret from across the room and aimed my calming words towards him, instead.

"It's alright, Iceland!" I called over to him. "Just a little sore, it's not your fault!" I assured him. He didn't seem to listen though and just looked off emo-ly. I sighed, but decided against dwelling on the matter and, instead, pushed on both Russia's and China's backs, seeing as they were closest.

"Okay. Everyone out. I want to sleep and I trust none of you." I said plainly as the whole little platoon who had crashed my house shuffled out of the room. France tried to object, but I just pushed harder until everyone was out. "Have a good day!" I yelled to them all as they got in their cars. I turned about to find my sister slumped in a chair, frowning. I went over to her and sat on the arm of her chair. "What's wrong?" She looked up at me sadly.

"I liked me as a guy, Ind! I was really hoooooot!" She whined and hugged me around the middle as I laughed at her stupid face.

"You don't mean that!" I argued her point. "You're just upset that you can't _find _a guy as hot as you were!" I said with an honest expression. She mulled over my words for a second before doing that weird head-shoulder-wiggle thing that people do that mean 'Yeah that's true.' You know what I'm talking about, right? Just try to imagine it.

**END SHTORY. **

**NOW THE TRUE ENDING.**

I walked up to the shemale. "I are rove you!" I exclaimed.

"Omg, doki doki, sempai!"Icy replied.

So we ran off and got married and all was good.

The end.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe that wasn't the true ending, but that's what my sister wrote and we were laughing at it non-stop because we kept adding it to the end of whatever I wrote and it always ended up fitting perfectly ^u^ **

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it considering that even though it was random and weird, it was actually part of the story (/;^_^) But you have to pretend that it comes after the birthday chapter(s) okay?! Cuz that's where it would be in real time XD **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and thanks to guest-chan for reviewing, as well as the several new followers for following! You're all awesome and I wub you squishy much OWO **

**Now go forth and multiply(The nerds around you because we all know we could use some more friends)!**


End file.
